DxD Isekai
by Filing
Summary: Shin was a 16-year-old kid when he was killed by the almighty truck-sama, miraculously Isekai'd to the DxD world. Naturally, as a hormonal teenager with future knowledge of the show, canon was doomed the instant he was reincarnated. OC MC! Will divert from canon! Smart MC! Large Harem! Crack-ish! Semi-OP MC!
1. Chapter 1

A teenage boy, the appearance of which would look to be 16 years of age, groggily wiped his eyes as the sun shone in through his room. "Man, that was a weird dream. I must be reading to much Isekai manga if I'm dreaming about getting hit by truck-sama." Shin mumbled to himself as he swung his feet over his bed, his feet touching the cold hardwood floor.

Shin's eyes shot open when he felt the cold floor. "Since when does carpet get cold?!" Shin yelled, confused but also silently praying he didn't just step in something wet.

Sharply looking down, he was in for a shock when he saw the hardwood flooring. "What?" Shin asked confused as he looked all around his room, his eyes stopping when his eyes locked onto a mirror that showed his appearance.

The mirror showing a boy, around 16, with black chin-length hair that parted to frame the sides of his face. He had a pale complexion and black eyes to go along with his black hair. "Holy shit! I look just like teenage Madara fucking Uchiha!" Shin yelled as he secretly admired his toned body.

It didn't look like he was on the juice, but you could tell he had conditioned his body quite a lot. Not only that, his genetics appeared to be very good. He had some nice, rounded deltoids, evenly proportions pectorals, perfectly aligned six-pack, and a middle ground between high and low bicep insertions. Even if he didn't look like a bodybuilder, he definitely had the genetics to become one.

Staring at the mirror in a daze, Shin eventually snapped out of his trance. Thinking back to his apparent dream, where he was hit by truck-sama after being some pornographic manhwa. Manhwa meaning Korean manga, which basically entails nothing but rape and NTR, for some reason Korean manhwa writers have an obsession with it. Suffice to say, if you are going to read a romance manhwa, be prepared for the oncoming shit storm.

After getting hit by truck-sama, he woke up, assuming it to be a dream due to the memory being a bit foggy. But now… "Holy shit! I really did get Isekaid!" Shin yelled in excitement. His dream, or rather, every otaku's fan's dream had been fulfilled. He had been Isekaid!

His excitement was grounded to a halt when a certain question came across his mind. "Wait, which world did I get Isekaid to?" It was at this time he remembered he look very similar to a teenage Madara, so he quickly stood up and looked out the nearest window.

However, seeing a modern Japan, instantly shot down his hopes of being reincarnated into the teenage body of the most badass ninja of all time. "Man, I guess I wasn't lucky enough. It would've been nice to become a god-like being and give canon the middle finger by steal Mito Uzumaki from Hashirama." Shin said to himself.

"Still though, if I'm not in Naruto, how come I look like Madara Uchiha. Not that I'm complaining. I mean, come on, Madara is just a badass." If someone were to be listening to him, they would most definitely think he was insane.

Suddenly, his face morphed into horror as he started to think more and more about his situation. "Oh god, what world am I in? What if I'm in a really bad world like Highschool of the Dead or Berserk, or oh god." Suddenly his whole body went ghastly white as a thought crossed his mind.

"Please, if there's a god out there or any sort of divine being, I am begging you, please, please, don't let me be in Boku no Pico! Please!" Shin begged on his knees to all the divine beings he could possibly think of.

It was only common sense that now he was reincarnated into a new world, that he was destined to become the mc. But if the world was Boku no Pico… The thought alone made him consider jumping out his window.

"Shin wake up already! Mom said that breakfast is ready." A male voice spoke, alerting Shin to the approaching male. Yet despite this, all he could think was one thing as a mantra constantly played on repeat on his head.

'Please don't be a trap! Please don't be a trap! Please don't be a trap!' Could you really blame him? He was a straight male going through the possibility of being in the Boku no Pico world.

As the doorknob to his room turned, his head slowly turned up, his whole-body pale despite already being a pale person, desperation clearly evident on his face. The instant the door was opened showing the male however, his complexion returned as he stood up abruptly.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Shin yelled, punching his fist in the air. He clearly recognized the person standing outside his door from an anime/light novel that he enjoyed greatly. 'I can't believe I got so lucky as to be reincarnated here! I can't think of a more perfect world!' Shin thought, shedding tears of joy.

"What are you doing?" The male outside his door spoke, clearly confused. Shin wiped away his tears of joy and looked at _the_ Issei Hyoudou, the MC of Highschool DxD. Or should he say, the previous Mc of Highschool DxD, as with Shin here, he was going to take over Issei's place, bend cannon over, and fuck it 12 different ways.

"Don't worry Issei! I was just relishing in the fact of being in the most bootylicious world ever!" Shin said as he cried more tears of joy.

Issei, completely ignoring Shin's out of the ordinary behavior, joined him in his replenishment. "Fuck yeah we are!" Issei yelled as he too pumped his fist in the air. "That's why I'm going to become the harem king!" Issei exclaimed, puffing his chest out in pride.

Shin, getting over his excitement walked out of the room, touching Issei's shoulder along the way out. "Yeah sure. Don't worry, I'll leave you some scraps." Shin said as he followed the hallway to the stairs, walking down to the kitchen below to get his breakfast, which apparently his new mother made.

Issei, completely misunderstanding his words, rushed downstairs thinking he was talking about food. Shin could confirm, he was definitely not talking about food when he said he'd leave Issei some scraps.

* * *

Shin and Issei were on their way to school, walking along the path as they passed several other people on their way to various schools. While this was happening, Shin took the time to recall everything he could remember from Highschool DxD, which suffice to say, was a lot.

Highschool DxD was a light novel series which he had read all of, multiple times, meaning he knew every little detail of the dxd world. One thing that came to mind was that he knew for sure, he had to have a sacred gear.

In the light novel of Highschool DxD, it is explained that Issei's parents spent several years trying to have kids, his mother getting pregnant twice, but had miscarriages. When his father found out she was pregnant for the third time, he paced in front of Shinto shrine, praying that this time nothing would go wrong. Thus, he was born with the Boosted Gear.

However, in this timeline, his mother only had one miscarriage, her second time getting pregnant resulting in his birth. After he was born, they tried again, and successfully had Issei. Issei and himself were 19 months apart in age, putting his birthday in November. November 19th to be exact.

As Shin was born first, it was a mystery as to which of the two had the Boosted Gear. It could be Shin, it could be Issei. However, he did know it was likely they both had a sacred gear.

So with Issei being 15-years old, that means they are one year away from canon, giving Shin a full year to plan and train. The first step would be to plan out several key points in the series and alter the events leading up to them to turn in his favor.

Secondly, he would need to train. So far, it was apparent that he already had a head start in that department from what he saw of himself earlier. However, awakening the sacred gear is more strength of mind than body, meaning meditation will be involved. The quicker he awakens his sacred gear, the faster he can plan out his approach to getting stronger.

All of this planning and deduction was a natural phenomenon for him. In his previous world, he was an otaku who played a lot of mmos. Playing mmos is where he got most of his planning and deduction skills. Deduction skills coming from underlying messages and actions that would often appear in questing. His planning skills is something all gamers have.

To couple with this, as an otaku, he knew a lot about going about gaining strength, even if not all methods were completely accurate. After watching Gohan versus Cell, however, he was inspired to become stronger in his previous world.

Thus, he went about working out, starting with just a pair of dumbbells, mainly doing a lot of curls. From there, his workout kept increasing until he was what one could consider a fitness enthusiast. It's likely this fact that he had been reincarnated with a physique very similar to his previous one, only with much better genetics.

"Shin, what do you think we are going to be doing for the first day of the school year?" Issei asked him, drawing his attention to him.

'First day of the school year? That's good to know.' Shin thought. "Most likely just a lot of orientations, explanations of class rules, and exercises to get you used to your classmates. You know, the usual stuff you do on your first day." Shin said.

"Yea, guess your right," Issei said. "So, Shin, what was that about this morning? Are you finally turning to the way of the eros?!" Issei asked excitedly.

Pulling a page right out of Kakashi's book, he kept his face forward, ignoring Issei. "Hmm? Did you say something Issei?" Shin said, looking at Issei bored.

Issei's face faulted. "Stupid pretty boy!" Issei threw what he considered to be an insult at Shin, to which Shin just ignored.

The longer he was in this world, the more he remembers about his life here thus far. From what he knew so far, Issei called him pretty boy quite often, mostly doing to the fact that just like Kiba, he had the attention of most the girls in the school.

This made him mentally face-palm when he remembered what nickname they had given him. Kiba was the Prince of Kuoh due to his knight in shining armor personality. However, Shin had decided to stick to himself, deciding not to get himself involved in much.

Somehow, in all the girls' minds, this translated to him being mysterious and sexy, earning him the nickname King of Kuoh. He wanted to avoid attention, but it seemed to be that that exact mindset only drew more attention to him.

Then again, however, when you do to a school with little male populace, and you are considered a pretty boy, it's essentially impossible to avoid attention. Maybe he would have been better off acting like Issei, and openly show his perverseness. Which as an otaku, he had a lot of that.

* * *

After two grueling hours of orientation, he was assigned his classroom, which admittedly took him a while to find due to this being his first time navigating the school despite actually attending here for a year.

The classroom was already full, him being the last person to arrive, meaning all eyes were on him, especially the female populace.

Going to the blackboard, he took a look at the chart hung on it, showing the seating arrangements. He was seated near the middle of the class, however, his eyes widened when he saw who was seated next to him.

Looking back, he looked for the single most eye-catching thing in the room, Rias Gremory's crimson red hair. When he found her, which was relatively easy to consider her hair color, he was surprised he didn't pop a hard one then and there. The anime truly did her no justice.

This just went to show, no matter how much we try and convince ourselves, 3d is better than 2d. Walking over to her, he took the seat next to her, the only seat not occupied in the entire classroom. Setting his bag down, he heard the most shiver-inducing voice he had ever heard.

Just like the anime did not do her looks justice, neither did it do her voice justice. Her voice was so naturally sultry, so sinful that it sent shivers down his spine. 'Honestly, I always kind of dislike Rias for her nerviness. But looking at her now, I don't think I can care about that anymore.' Just like any other human male, he had fallen victim to the commands of his second head.

However, he kept himself from blushing of showing any signs of his thoughts. After all, he had to make a good impression.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. It is nice to meet you." Rias said, Shin, taking his seat and looking into her blue-green eyes.

"That's weird, I thought this school was for humans," Shin said, deciding to fuck with her a bit, relishing in the shocked look that overcame her face. "After all, I thought goddesses' were bound to heaven. At least, that's what the bible says." Shin continued before she could make any statement.

This instantly shot away her shocked look, being replaced by one of relief. Although Shin did take pride in the fact that there was a dusting of red along her cheeks.

"My name is Shin by the way. Shin Hyoudou." Shin smiled, causing Rias' blush to deepen. "Gremory? Isn't that a strong Duke of Jinnestan in demonology? That's a cool last name to have." Shin said, once again surprising Rias.

"Yes, you are correct. Not many people know that." Rias said, gaining an interest in the boy next to her.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm fascinated by the Supernatural. Demonology, Christianity, Norse, Greek, Shinto. They are all quite interesting to me." Shin said, lying straight out of his ass. However, he knew this would grab Rias' attention, something that would come in handy.

"Is that so?" Rias said, smiling that devilish smile of hers. It really took all Shin had not to give in and become flustered when he saw that smile. "Why is that?" Rias asked.

Shin scratched his cheek, trying to play his part to the best ability that he could. "I don't know, really. I guess, for some reason, I've always felt drawn to it. As if in some way, I'm connected to it." Shin said.

Shin smiled when he saw he had successfully piqued Rias' interest with his words. He worded it specifically to sound like he was a person unbeknownst to his supernatural stature. Without a doubt, she would now be keeping an eye on him, resulting in it easier for her to recognize his potential over the next year.

Whatever Rias was going to say next, however, was cut off when the teacher entered the class, drawing the attention of all the students.

* * *

It was now the end of class', and Shin was packing up all his stuff. Seeing Rias was getting up to leave, he purposefully knocked the pencil on the side of the desk on the floor. Rias, who had just stood up, took notice of the pencil and bent down to pick it up.

By the time she looked up however, Shin was already walking out the door of the classroom. Deciding she would just give it to him tomorrow, she picked up her stuff from her desk and left the classroom, her destination the ORC.

However, along the way of the ORC, she saw Shin again, sitting against a tree in a comfortable position with his eyes closed. He seemed to be meditating.

This provided her the perfect opportunity. If Shin was meditating, then it will be easier for her to sense a sacred gear in him if he has one. Closing her eyes, she focused on Shin's life essence, feeling it out. For a second, she could feel something inside him, but it was gone just as quick as she felt it, not giving her the chance to get a read on what it was.

Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see Shin right in front of her, staring at her. This caused her step back warily, her face flushed red.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that I felt someone near me while I was meditating. I was surprised to see you there, just looking at me with your eyes closed." Shin said, scratching the back of his head.

Rias relaxed, so that was why whatever she felt inside of him disappeared so quickly because he had stopped meditating to see who was near him. However, the fact that she couldn't feel it at all once he stopped meditating suggested the sacred gear was hiding very well inside of him. In the case of sacred gears, this usually meant they were strong.

"No need to apologize, you didn't mean to scare me," Rias said, regaining her composure.

"By the way, what were you doing?" Shin asked, acting confused. "Not that I don't mind you staring at me, but why do it with your eyes closed? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Shin said.

Rias once again became flustered, something that didn't happen very often. "I-I… Ummm," Rias stammered, struggling to come up with an explanation for what she was doing. Seeing none, she decided to pick option two. "I wanted to return this to you," Rias said as she pulled out his pencil, or at least what she thought was his pencil.

Shin stared at her confused. "Ummm, thanks. But those aren't mine." Shin said as he pointed to her hand.

Rias looked at her hand and her whole face turned an atomic red in embarrassment. There she was, holding her reading glasses, offering them to Shin. Quickly pulling them back, she put them back in her pocket and pulled out Shin's pencil.

"I mean this. You dropped it when you left class." Rias said, her face looking at the ground to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, thanks," Shin said as he approached her and took his pencil, his hand gliding past hers as he took his pencil back, causing her to once again sense whatever was inside of him. This time, she could feel it long enough to deduct that whatever the sacred gear was, it was very strong. At the least, Longinus class.

Her embarrassment gone, she looked at Shin in shock. "Thanks a lot for giving this back. See you tomorrow!" Shin said as he walked off, throwing her a wave over his shoulder, his mission successfully completed.

'Because of the close contact, she should have been able to sense my sacred gear. Although I don't know what it is, or how powerful it is, if she knows I have one, she will keep an eye on me. Once she becomes desperate enough, she'll make her move.' Shin thought as he walked away.

From this point on, he would work on becoming stronger, preparing for the future.

* * *

It's been a month since he was reincarnated into the DxD world as Issei's older brother. Thus far, he would say his time here beneficial. As his alarm clock rung, showing the time being 4:30 A.M., he shut the alarm clock the instant it started ringing.

His internal clock was already used to waking up at this time so most of the time, he was awake a few minutes before his alarm went off. Getting up this early, he was the only one awake at these times, everyone else still asleep. Thus, he started his morning routine.

Getting up, he went downstairs dressed only in his sleepwear, which was his boxers. His appearance had changed considerably within the last month. Currently, he was on a six-month-long bulk, so the previous lean figure he had before was gone, as he had already put on 5 kilos since he started a new diet.

When he was reincarnated, he weighed 59 kilos. He was planning to have a six-month bulk, the bulk would end on the first of April, meaning the month was currently October. His goal by the end of this bulk was to be 90 kilos.

As he entered the kitchen, he prepared to start the first thing he did every morning, and that was cook his breakfast. For the last month, his breakfast had been the exact same. 5 scrambled eggs, 4 pieces of bacon, and 1 cup of oatmeal. In the oatmeal, he would put banana slices for potassium and some ground cinnamon for some flavor.

After that, he went on to do his meal preps for the day. Currently, he was eating six full-course meals a day, eating a 6000-calorie diet. His meal prep mainly consisted of grilling some bison burgers, ribeye, and cooking rice.

From there, he would put all 5 of his other meals into Tupperware containers, that way all he would have to do is heat them up and eat them, saving him a lot of time.

Now that he had eaten breakfast and all his meals were prepared, the time was around 6:00 A.M., meaning it was time for his morning run. Around this time of day is when the sun would rise, so it was the perfect time to run.

He would go on a run until 7:30 A.M., working up quite a sweat, as well as expanding a lot of energy, making it easier for him to eat meal two. When he got home, he took a shower, got dressed for school, and finished all the homework he hadn't done the night before.

At around 7:45 A.M., he would leave for school, usually arriving at 7:55 A.M. Once he got to school, he would go straight to the student council office so he could eat meal two. The student council office was the only place in the school besides the teacher's lounge that had a microwave. Thus, Sona Shitouri, the student council president, had granted him permission to use the microwave whenever he wanted so long as he kept his record clean and kept a B average.

Entering the student council office, he was greeted by all the student council members. Over the last month, he had been coming here 3 times a day to eat his meals, so it was safe to say he had developed a good relationship with everyone on the student council, some more than others.

Going to the microwave, he took out his meal pack, which was really just a backpack dedicated to hauling around his meals and put it in the corner of the room, taking out meal two. While he was at school, he always left his meal pack in the student council room since he had to come here to heat up his meals anyway.

After heating up his meal, he sat down in front of Sona's desk, a chessboard set up on it. In the mornings, Sona and he would always play a match of chess while he ate. Now, he wasn't Sona's level of skill when it came to chess, but he wasn't bad either. It's just that Sona was that good.

Meal two consisted of 500g of chopped up ribeye, 3 cups of rice, 200g of spinach, and a cup of orange juice. The ribeye was always cooked medium-rare, so the juices always leaked into the rice and gave it a really nice flavor.

Sona and he always played chess until the bell signaling the first-class rung, which was at 8:25, the class would start at 8:30.

Nothing else would happen until 11:00 A.M. when lunch came around. At Kuoh, they got an hour's lunch break, which was very nice. Going to the student council room, it was time to eat meal three. Meal three consisted of two bison burgers, 2 cups of rice, a banana, and two tomatoes. After eating meal three, he would help the student council out with things that needed to be done, which was usually carrying boxes and papers to places.

After lunch, he would go back to class and wouldn't do anything else of importance until the final bell rang at 3:45 P.M., signaling the end of school for the day. Just like for meals two and three, meal four would also be eaten at the student council office.

Meal four was 500g of chopped ribeye, 3 cups of rice, 200g of spinach, and a cup of orange juice. The exact same as meal two. Afterword, he would do all his homework in the student council office before going to the gym. Usually, he would go to the gym around 6:00 P.M.

After his gym sessions, usually ending around 7:30 P.M., he would head home, where he would eat meal five. Meal five was the exact same as meal three, two bison burgers, 2 cups of rice, a banana, and two tomatoes.

Afterword, he would go on his night run, usually getting home at 9:00 P.M. where he would eat his sixth and final meal. Meal six was unlike the others, as it could be considered a meal, but it wasn't actually food.

For meal six, he would drink a liter of milk with peanut-butter chocolate protein powder, and a banana. After his sixth meal, he would go meditate in his room for 30 minutes usually, trying to unlock his sacred gear but this far had been unsuccessful.

After meditation, he would go to bed, ready to start the next day. And thus, was the daily life of one Shin Hyoudou as he prepared for what he knew was to come in the near future. All of this was so he could get stronger, so he could strengthen his body. He was excited to see what the future had in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

For as long as he lived, there was one thing that he had always seen people do. You could say it was human nature, I guess. That being when the average person saw some huge bodybuilder walking down the street, they always say, "Just imagine how much they have to work out to look like that."

What would Shin say to those people? Well, to sum it up, he would say their ignorant. The truth is, you don't even really need to work out every day to look like a bodybuilder. Ask any bodybuilder out there in the world, they will always tell you the same thing.

Lifting weights is easy, and over time, you start to find exercises you really enjoy, giving you the motivation to work out. The hardest part of gaining muscle is eating. For the first month of his new 6000 calorie diet, he had done relatively fine with his diet, sticking to it without any problems.

However, the longer he was on it, going on four months now, the harder and harder it became to keep that same motivation. For anybody who has tried to bulk, they could surely sympathize with how hard it is to eat when you're not hungry. To force-feed yourself, knowing that without it, you would not reach the goals you wanted.

Shin couldn't help but think to himself, could this be considered an eating disorder? Usually, an eating disorder has negative effects on your body, like anorexia. Although it wasn't as bad as most eating disorders, he was sure his blood pressure would disagree.

However, the upside is that he was making good progress so far. Just the other day, he had deadlifted 130kg, which was no easy feat being at 68kg. Although, it admittedly wasn't as much as he was capable of lifting in his previous life.

Unfortunately, he was quite sure he did not have the Boosted Gear. When he made the goal of getting up to 90kg, he accounted for the possibility of him having the Boosted Gear, allowing him to essentially juice himself up on mega-steroids without negatively affecting his body.

However, he was thus far able to put on 10kg of lean body mass, which was an impressive feat, far better than anything he had ever achieved before. The most he had ever put on before during a cycle was 13kg over the course of a full year.

He had suspicions that the reason for this was genetics. As he had stated before, his genetics were much better than his previous life, and that fact just kept appearing again and again.

Tapping the button on his alarm clock just as it started ringing, he sat and swung his feet over his bed, landing on the coal hardwood floors. Walking into the bathroom, he emptied himself of his bodily fluids and did something that has become a habit to him, and that was weighing himself as soon as he woke up.

Getting on his scale, his eyes widened when he read the readings. Not believing the readings, he double-checked to see if he was holding something or if anything was sitting on the scale that would tamper with the readings. Seeing none, however, he stepped off the scale and reweighed himself. The scale shooting out the same numbers.

"That doesn't make any sense. How did I gain 2.2kg in a single night? That's months' worth of progress in a single night!" Shin said, surprised. "Well, I guess I am still going through puberty, so there is always the chance I got a sudden inrush of hormones," Shin mumbled trying to make sense of the situation.

* * *

After going through his usual routine of breakfast, meal prep, and his run, he was now approaching the student council office, ready to eat meal two. Currently, there were very few people roaming the halls of Kuoh Academy due to it still being over half an hour before school starts.

As he entered the student council room he was greeted to the site of Sona and Tsubaki, the president and vice president of the student council respectively, working on several stacks of papers.

"What's with all the papers? That's even more than normal." Shin asked, drawing Sona's attention, showing the bags under her eyes, suggesting she had been at this for a while.

"The Kuoh Academy DNS crashed, so everything that is usually handled electronically by programs, we now have to do by hand until the DNS is fixed," Sona said.

"That sucks, but why can't you just switch to a different DNS? It's not that hard, and there are several thousand you could choose from." Shin offered a solution.

"We wish it was that simple, but all of the programs run off of that DNS. If we changed the DNS, we would have to get someone to go into the code of every single one of those programs and change the DNS. That would take even longer than to fix the DNS we currently use. Thankfully, it should be fixed by noon." Sona said.

Shin nodded, looking around the room, looking for someone in particular. In the corner of the student council room was one silver-haired beauty, laying face-down into her desk. "So, it seems snow-white is asleep then. Well, we all know what the only way to wake her up would be then." Shin said as he approached the silver-haired beauty.

"Don't bother, Hyoudou. Momo's just pretending to be asleep." One blue-haired girl, by the name of Tsubasa Yura, said.

"Mou! Why would you do that Yura!" Momo said as she lifted her head and pouted.

Shin chuckled as he arrived in front of Momo. This was an often occurrence for them. They weren't dating, but they did act very flirtatious with one another all the time.

"I think she's just jealous you don't give her as much attention as you do Momo." Another girl, Reya Kusaka said.

"Well, that's only natural. Flirting with one person you find attractive is one thing, but if I went around flirting with every person I found attractive, I would just be a womanizer." Shin said, causing Momo's face to go atomic red.

"Don't worry Shin, I wouldn't mind sharing you with Momo," Reya said as she came up behind him and jumped on his back, wrapping her hands around his neck and hanging off of him.

"Hmm, threesomes?" Shin said aloud as if contemplating it. "It'd definitely be good cardio," Shin said, causing everyone's face to fault.

"Only you would view sex as cardio," Tsubasa said blandly.

"Hey, what can I say? Fastly beating heart, sweat flying everywhere, heavy breathing. It definitely sounds like cardio to me." Shin said, being the comedic person he is. "I say let's go for it! To the janitor's closet!" Shin said, pumping his fist up in the air.

"Shin." A voice called, instantly killing his excitement. "I've told you many times before, and I'll tell you again. What you and the others do in your free time is not my business, but there will be no sex happening on school grounds." Sona said.

"Alright," Shin said disappointedly as Reya dropped down from his back. Almost instantly however it returned, punching his fist into his hand. "I'm sure I can replace my night run with a threesome. What do you say Momo? Reya?" Shin said.

"Sure!"

"No!"

Was Reya and Momo's response respectively. Reya looked excited at the aspect, even though Shin knew she wasn't being serious. Momo, however, was so red it put even Rias' hair to shame.

"Idiot!" Momo said as she threw a binder at him, hitting him in the face, but he didn't react at all.

"Classic tsundere reaction!" Shin said giving Momo a thumbs up. "Don't worry, I'll break through that wall eventually and make you scream my name in pleasure," Shin said, steam now coming out of Momo's ears.

"Pervert!" Momo said as she turned away from him and started furiously working on her student council duties, which at the moment was helping Sona sign papers.

Grabbing the binder off of the floor, Shin set it back on her desk. "Only for you, snow-white," Shin said as Momo started to do paperwork even faster while Shin ignored the pouting Tsubasa and Reya.

Don't mistake his actions, he fully planned on making every person in this room submit to him and become apart of his harem. At the moment, however, he simply didn't have the time to concern himself with such matters. He'd leave that until he had some more free time once canon rolled around.

Turning around, he walked over to the microwave and started heating up his second meal of the day.

"By the way Shin, did you go through a growth spurt? You look taller than you did yesterday." Reya asked as she stood beside him, legs crossed and bent over, trying to get him to show her some of the same attention he showed Momo.

"Maybe. I noticed this morning I had put on 2.2kg, which usually takes months to put on. A sudden growth spurt could definitely attribute to that." Shin said as Reya went to her cubical and looked around her desk before pulling out a tape measurer that you would usually see a tailor use.

"Stand against the wall, I'll check for you," Reya said, her energetic bubbliness showing.

Standing up against the wall like she said, he allowed Reya to measure his height, admiring how cute she looked when she smiled. "185 and a quarter centimeters. So, in American terms, 6 foot one inch." Reya said.

"It would appear then that I did experience a growth spurt, that's 5 centimeters taller than I was yesterday," Shin said, but he had a feeling that he couldn't shake telling him it wasn't as simple as that. "By the way, why do you have a tape measure at the ready? That's something I'd expect from a guy, not a girl." Shin said.

"Why? Are girls not suited to measuring things." Reya said dangerously, taking his statement as being sexist.

"No, you just know boys and how much they love to measure certain things," Shin said, taking his meal out of the microwave while all the girls looked at him in confusion. Seeing their looks, he decided to elaborate. "Seriously? Just think about it, what _thing,_ in particular, would boys love to measure." Shin said, suddenly causing all the girls in the room to blush in embarrassment.

"Pervert!" Momo yelled.

"You can call me that all you want, but it's a fact," Shin said as he sat down and started eating his meal.

"So, then you're saying you've done that," Reya said, wiggling her eyebrows as her face got closer to his.

Looking up at her, he stated blatantly, "Of course, I am a guy after all. It's only natural to be curious." 'In fact, it was one of the first things I did when I was reincarnated.' Shin thought to himself.

"Don't just openly state things like that!" Momo yelled from across the room, her face just as red as before.

"Hey, it's not like we boys are the only ones that do it. You girls are constantly getting your sizes measured." Shin said.

"That's different! It's for clothes!" Momo yelled.

"Ah yes, of course. Well, then I too measured my penis, just so I knew what size underwear and pants to get. Not at all because I was curious." Shin said, eating his meal and causing Momo to steam from her ears again.

"In fact, with my sudden growth spirt, it wouldn't be a bad idea to remeasure. You know, for new underwear and pants." Shin said smirking, knowing it would tip Momo over the edge as she burst into flames and promptly fainted.

"Did you really have to go so far as to make her faint Hyoudou," Sona said in clear annoyance.

"Yes." Was Shin's simple answer.

Sona released a frustrated sigh and massaged her temples. Ever since a couple of months ago Shin would constantly flirt with Momo and make her do things like this.

"So, with all the paperwork you have to do, is it safe for me to assume we won't be playing chess this morning? I was hoping to beat you again. What is our record now? 78 to 12 in your favor?" Shin said, enjoying the flustered look that came over Sona's face when he mentioned their record.

Of course, this always happened, and Shin, of course, knew the reason why. Although Sona hasn't mentioned it to him, it was Sitri tradition that she would marry whoever beat her in a game of chess, and he had beaten her twelve times.

This fact caused her to get flustered every time he mentioned it. Because of that, Shin made sure to mention it as much as possible.

"Y-yes, it would be safe to assume as much," Sona said with a blush on her cheeks, causing the occupants of the room to chuckle, meanwhile Shin pretended to be oblivious to such things.

"Okay, I guess I could use a break from getting my ass kicked for today," Shin said as he pulled out a very hefty book, one that gathered all their attention.

"That's a big book you got there Shin," Tsubasa said as she eyed it before her eyes widened seeing the cover.

On the cover, it showed a depiction of a war. The cover seemed to have three realms, the realm at the top containing golden clouds and people with white wings. In the middle was a battleground, people with black feathery wings fighting the people with white wings. And at the bottom, was what she could only describe as a fiery wasteland, people with black bat-like wings fighting the ones with black feathery wings.

"That's an understatement. This thing is huge." Shin said, opening up the book and flipping to a string that was attached to the book and used as a bookmark.

"What's it about," Tsubasa asked nervously, being the only person to have seen the cover.

"It's about the supernatural, the Christianity religion. Although, this book depicts things that I haven't quite seen or heard of before. I'm not sure whether the person who wrote this was trying to write fiction, or if he was just crazy." Shin said as he is flipping the page, an eye-catching picture drawing her attention.

The picture was of a man, but his face was just a blinding white light. He was wearing white and gold robes, something you would expect from a noble, and had twelve golden-white wings coming from his back.

"But it is interesting. This book depicts a war, one they call the Three-Way War between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils." And just like that, there was complete and utter silence in the room. Every person in the room staring at Shin in shock.

"Although, if you ask me, the people in this book are dumbasses. They fight because they are supposedly natural enemies, fighting a large-scale war with no real goal. I could understand if they were animals, acting solely on instinct, but they have intelligence. It seems to me to be just the biggest dick measuring contest I've ever seen. Especially the two dragons' part." Shin said.

"W-what dragons?" Sona stuttered, obviously nervous about something.

"It's these two dragons in the book, Ddraig and Albion. Just like the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, they are evidently natural enemies. They're dubbed the two heavenly dragons and have unfathomable strength. Evidently the three races got in the middle of their fight and had to form together to defeat the two dragons, sealing them in these things called sacred gears, artifacts given to humans to give them a chance in this supernatural world." Shin said as he flipped backward a few pages, showing two giant dragons fighting, one red and the other white. All around them were the three races, working together to defeat the dragons.

Oh, how much Shin loved the shocked and panicked looks on their faces at the moment. This had to be one of his favorite things to do, to talk about or hint at supernatural things to fuck with everyone.

"Where did you get something as ludicrous as that?" Sona said, trying to play it off. Shin's response was to smirk.

"About that, I actually sort of stole it from your bookcase," Shin said as he pointed to the bookcase in the corner of the room. "As well as this," Shin said as he pulled another book out, this one has the words _Sitri Clan _labeled on the front.

"This one is about the before mentioned devils, the Sitri clan of the 72 pillars to be exact. Did you know Sona, that if you were from the Sitri clan, you would be betrothed to me?" Shin said as he looked at her, relishing in the panicked expression on her face.

"I-Is that so…" Sona said distantly.

"Yea, evidently it's a long-time practice amongst the Sitri that whenever a female Sitri is beaten in a game of chess by a male, the two are to become betrothed. As I have beaten you twelve times, we would be engaged. Luckily for you, however, you're not a Sitri." Shin said with a smile as the whole room was dead silent.

"Y-Yea, R-Right." Sona stuttered, her face completely red. Luckily for her, the starting bell chose this exact time to ring, signaling everyone to get to the first class of the day.

"Well, looks like it's time for class. I'll see you all for lunch." Issei said as he put the two books back into his bag and walking out, smirking from ear to ear once his back was turned to all the student council members in amusement.

As the door shut behind him, everyone looked at Sona. "I swear, sometimes, it feels like he knows about the supernatural," Sona said as she rubbed her temples, feeling relieved that she knew for a fact he was clueless.

"I know what you mean. Just the other day, in a conversation we had about what superpowers would be cool to have, he said it'd be awesome to have a mirror that could reflect any attacks back at the person who sent it." Tsubaki said, remembering back to how flustered she got when Shin indirectly called her powers awesome.

"That's an, oddly specific answer," Sona said, now starting to think it was entirely a possibility he knew about the supernatural. This hadn't been the only time that Shin would have hinted at it either, only to do something that would dismiss their thoughts.

"Then why don't we do a test?" Momo said from her corner of the room. "You know, like subtly hint at supernatural things and see if he has any reaction to them," Momo suggested.

"That's a good idea. We'll do that during lunch then." Sona said.

* * *

"Morning, Rias," Shin said as he sat down in his seat. Over the last four months, he had developed a semi-close friendship with Rias.

"Morning, Shin. How are you doing today?" Rias asked, flashing her smile. Rias was one of the only people besides Momo that he would often flirt with, but in the case of Rias, it was more of a silent game between the two of them to get the other to blush.

"It is good so far. Made Momo pass out again." Shin said as he sat down in his seat and sat his school bag by his side.

"Really? What did you do this time?" Rias asked, curious about what he did to make Momo pass out, which was a relatively common occurrence, but always happened in a different way.

"I started talking about my penis," Shin said, just as the class took that exact moment to become silent, causing everyone to look at him. Rias smirked and covered her mouth in order to try and hide her chuckling.

"Really? You all had to choose that exact moment to be silent? For fucks sakes." Shin said as he shook his head.

"Ara, ara, this seems to be an interesting conversation." Someone said as they sat on Shin's desk, causing Shin to look to the side and see one Akeno Himejima.

"Well yea, of course. Naturally, a conversation about my penis would be interesting to any girl." Shin said sagely as he rubbed his chin, his eyes closed and his head nodding.

"You're an idiot. You know that, right?" Rias said from his side as the whole class deadpanned at him.

"Speaking about penis', has anybody seen Bofa today? He was supposed to be here." Shin said, internally smirking and cackling madly.

"Bofa? Who's that?" Rias asked curiously but regretted it the instant she saw the grin on Shin's face. Meanwhile, Shin was laughing like a madman on the inside at finally getting the chance to use some memes from his previous life.

"Who else? Bofa deez nuts! HA!" Shin said as he laughed madly, meanwhile, everyone else in the room just looked at him like an idiot. "Oh, come on, that was funny!" Shin said as he started to sulk.

"I was wrong, you're not an idiot. You're a complete moron." Rias said, Shin seemingly being physically attacked bye her words as he grabbed his heart in pain.

"You are all uncultured," Shin said as his face fell and smacked his desk in depression. Despite all this, everyone started to laugh. Although the joke he made could definitely be considered offensive, they all knew that's just how Shin was, and he didn't mean anything by it.

"So now you all laugh," Shin said as he only went deeper into depression. After a little bit, everyone went back to what they were doing while waiting for class to start and Shin was knocked out of his depression as he felt a pair of squishy things land on his head.

"No need to be so depressed, Shin. If you wanted, there is always, _certain_, ways we could cure that depression." Akeno's voice tickled his ear.

In an instant, his depression gone, he sat up and punched his fist into his hand. "To the janitor's closet!" Shin said excitedly, causing Akeno to giggle.

"Shin." Rias' voice called out, a dangerous edge to the voice.

Turning around, Shin looked at Rias, before suddenly coming to an epiphany. "Oh, how rude of me," Shin said as he suddenly had an arm hanging around Akeno's shoulder. "Rias, would you like to have a threesome in the janitor's closet with Akeno and me?" Shin said, causing Rias' face to go red.

"Ara, ara. It sounds like a good idea to me. What do you say Rias?" Akeno said as she leaned into Shin and relished in Rias' blushing face. Akeno was the third, and final, person that he often flirted with, as she too was in on the silent game Rias and him were having to see who could get the other to blush. Thus far, Shin hadn't lost once.

Figuring this might be her opportunity to finally get him to blush, she decided to play along. Standing up and pushing her breasts into Shin's arm. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea," Rias said against Shin's ear, causing him to shiver a bit, but didn't blush.

"Alright! Got the condoms in my back pocket, time to cross off one of the most important milestones in any man's life!" Shin said as he started walking off with them, everyone's eyes following them. By now, it was more of a game of chicken than anything else.

Just as they reached the door however, their teacher chose this exact moment to make his appearance. "And where do you three think you're going?" The teacher said with a dangerous tone, thinking they were about to skip class.

"We are about to go have a threesome in the janitor's closet," Shin said bluntly, causing Rias and Akeno to blush while the teacher's face faulted.

"You can't be serious." The teacher said, giving him an 'are you stupid' look.

"My erection disagrees." Shin once again stated bluntly, causing Akeno and Rias' blush to deepen.

"Just go to your seats." The teacher said as he groaned and the bell signaling the start of the class rung.

"Damn, so close," Shin said disappointed as he walked back to his seat, sulking the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

Shin groaned as he finished the last bits of his third meal of the day, having struggled to eat the last few bites of the meal.

"I can't wait till it's time to start cutting. I won't have to eat as much as I do now." Shin said as he put his Tupperware container to the side.

"Tsubaki, would you please send this to Sirzechs Lucifer?" Sona's voice reached his ears, surprising him that she would talk about the supernatural right in front of him.

"Sirzechs Lucifer?" Shin asked, pretending to be confused. "Why does that name sound familiar?" Shin asked, causing the occupant's eyes to snap over to him. 'Oh, so that's their game. They think I know about the supernatural. Well, two can play at that game.'

"Oh, I remember now," Shin said as he walked over to Sona's bookshelf, looking for a specific book. Trailing his fingers across the backs of the books, his fingers landed on one in particular.

"Yes, Sirzechs Lucifer. I read about him and a woman named Grayfia Lucifuge in one of your books. It was a love story somewhat similar to Romeo and Juliet. Well, without the bad ending at least." Shin said as he pulled out the books and flipped to a page that had a picture of Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"It was a good read. By the way, the heroine, Grayfia. Even if it was just a portrait of some fictional character, she's still the hottest person I've ever seen in my life." Shin said as Reya choked on the water she was drinking.

"Not to mention, her cold attitude and great strength. She has all the attributes to be the perfect Queen. Don't you think Sona?" Shin said, smirking with his back turned to Sona. If she wanted to play games, he would too.

"Although, Sirzechs childhood friend in the book, Serafall Leviathan, she was really hot as well. Not to mention her obsession with her little sister. Just imagine the threesomes." Shin said as he heard Sona quite literally choke on air. "Too bad it's all fiction though. How cool would it be to live in a world like that?" Shin said disappointedly as he put the book back into place.

Turning around and seeing Sona's blushing face, he tilted his head in confusion. "Are you alright Sona? Your face is a little red." Shin asked, internally smirking.

"Y-Yea. I'm fine." Sona said, trying to regain her composure. This just made her even more suspicious of Shin.

Shin, seeing all the paperwork from this morning was done, figured the DNS had been fixed and approached Sona's desk. "Seeing as how we didn't get to play chess this morning, want to play now?" Shin asked, noticing the folded-up chessboard on her desk.

It wasn't the board they usually used, but it was still a chessboard. "Yes, I would like that," Sona said as she unfolded the chessboard, the pieces coming out of the space left between the board when it was folded up.

"What's with the red and white chess pieces? What's wrong with the traditional black and white?" Shin asked, but he knew that the red pieces were her evil pieces.

"Decided to change things up a bit. These red pieces were a gift given to me a while ago by my parents. They're called Evil Pieces." Sona said, gauging Shin's reaction.

Shin laughed in amusement at the name of her 'chess pieces'. "Evil Pieces? What makes these chess pieces evil?" Shin asked, laughing mockingly.

Sona frowned, disappointed by his answer. It seemed Shin didn't know what Evil Pieces were, meaning he likely didn't know what the supernatural was. "Who knows. Your guess is as good as mine."

Shin, picked up the red king piece and inspected it, noting how it felt weird in his hand, most likely due to the fact that it was directly linked to Sona. "The name Evil Pieces though. Sound like something a devil would use if they played chess. No?" Shin said, causing Sona to eye him.

"Yea, it does sound that way," Sona said, a certain kind of edginess in her voice.

"Alright, I'll use the Evil Pieces. As a goddess, you shouldn't let these Evil Pieces taint your hands." Shin said as he picked all of Sona's Evil Pieces, noting how each one felt extremely weird. 'Is this what demonic magic feels like? It's the first time I've ever actually been able to feel it.' Shin thought, having an ulterior motive to using the Evil Pieces.

'If I use Sona's Evil Pieces, I'll constantly be in contact with demonic energy, which if I haven't awakened my sacred gear as of yet, this definitely should.' Shin thought to himself as he set all the Evil Pieces down onto his side of the board.

"White moves first," Shin said smiling, showing off his pearly whites as Sona made her first move, signaling the start of their game.

(Scene Break)

In the end, Sona had beaten him once again, but he didn't care as he was the real winner of the whole situation. Midway through he felt something inside of him resonate with Sona's Evil Pieces, making something inside him change.

When it happened, Sona and everyone else stared at him, shocked. He took that as his sacred gear finally being awakened, but as of yet, when he tried to call it out, nothing happened. No gauntlet appearing on either hand, no spear materializing from thin air, no rings appearing on his hand.

Oh well, he was sure that with his sacred gear being awakened now, it would show up eventually. For now, however, he was on his way home from his night run, nothing too eventful happening to him after lunch.

Of course, all the student council members kept hinting at supernatural things the whole time he was there, but after an hour of dismissing them, he put on some headphones and listen to some music so he didn't have to deal with it any longer.

(Scene Break)

The next day when he woke up, he followed the same routine as yesterday, getting up and going to the bathroom to empty his fluids, then weighed himself.

"What the fuck?!" Shin said, shocked as he noticed he had another unexplained gain in weight. "Okay, something is going on. I need to make an appointment asap." Shin said as he went back to his room and made a doctor's appointment as soon as he could, which would be 9:00 A.M. this morning.

Afterword, he made a call to Sona, informing her that he would be late to school because of a doctor's appointment. Suffice to say, she wasn't happy that he was going to miss half the school day because of an abrupt doctor's appointment.

After going through his normal morning routine, he went to the doctors in which he explained the situation, in which he was going through several inrushes of hormones, and while he was there, they measured his height, in which he grew _another _five centimeters overnight.

After going through several scans, blood work, and urine tests, the doctor came back with all the information an hour later, the clock on the wall reading 10:30 A.M.

"We got all your results back Mr. Hyoudou, and for the most part, you are a very healthy person. Your heart, liver, and kidney function are well above the healthy standard. Your blood pressure isn't amazing, but it's still in the healthy range. White blood cell counts good, glucose levels fine, but then there's this." The doctor said as he handed Shin a clipboard and pointed to a certain portion of the paper.

"This right here is your testosterone and estrogen. It's off the charts, the likes of which we only see in someone who has been taking several hundred mg of steroids daily. Yet on the tox screen, it confirmed you have not been taking any. To be completely honest, we've never seen anything like it. Your body, for some reason we can't explain, is producing way more testosterone and estrogen than needed." The doctor said, shocking Shin.

'What? That doesn't make any sense. Unless…' His eyes widened; he came to a conclusion. 'It's my sacred gear. Sacred gears respond to its users' desires, and my desire currently is to go through a bulking phase and get stronger. My sacred gear is forcing my body to do all this.' Shin thought.

"Is it dangerous? Is this going to affect me at all?" Shin asked, needing to know if these levels of testosterone and estrogen would have any effect on him.

"Yes, it is definitely dangerous. You may be healthy right now, but if your testosterone and estrogen levels don't go down, you could be looking at damage to your heart, sudden rage episodes, or even strokes." The doctor told Shin.

'Well shit. But, if I think about it, it makes sense. Assuming this is my sacred gear reacting to my desires, then my desire was to get to 90kg as quickly as possible. My sacred gear responded by doing the things necessary to do as such, resulting in these levels of testosterone and estrogen. So if I wanted to lower my levels, all I should need to do is change my desire to getting to 90kg as quick as possible without causing any damage to my body.' Shin thought.

"For now, I'm going to prescribe you these medications." The doctor said as he handed Shin several pill bottles. "Take one of each of these pills every single morning. We will call you back in a week to see if it helps at all." The doctor said.

"Alright, thanks doc," Shin said as he stood up and left the doctor's office, throwing all the pill bottles in the trash outside the hospital on his way out.

Currently, because of his sacred gear, he now weighed 74kg, which meant he had gained almost 20kg over the course of four months. This kind of weight gain was just insane. At the rate he was gaining weight the past two days, if he kept at it like this, he would reach 90kg in around eight days.

The question was, did he want to risk it and just let his sacred gear continue to go the way it was for eight days and potentially cause damage to his body, or slow down so he reached 90kg within the next two months.

The more he thought about it, it didn't really matter either way. Once he did reach 90kg, he would just cut anyways, which means his sacred gear would change his levels once again, and his sacred gear would give him the effects similar to anabolic steroids, which means he would cut at an extremely fast pace. It would only take three months at most to cut down.

So, decided to play it the safest way possible, he decided he would extend his six-month bulk to a nine-month bulk. Then he would cut for three months. This safest and healthiest option possible with the time he had. He just hoped he didn't grow any taller. He was already 6'3 in American terms. He didn't need to be any taller than that.

**(Time Skip: 8 Months)**

"Ummm, your Shin Hyoudou right?" Shin looked to the right to see a girl standing a few meters away from him. "W-Would you please be my boyfriend." The girl stated, looking at the ground with a huge blush on her face.

It has been eight months since his doctor's appointment, and he had changed a lot in that time. He had successfully bulked up to 90kg, and then cut down to 80kg, currently sitting at eleven percent body fat. Suffice to say, with his height of 190cm or 6'3, and his current weight, he looked very similar to a calisthenics bodybuilder. Or, if it was easier to imagine, a professional football player.

'Finally, it's about time cannon came. Although I wish I was more prepared for it. Currently, I'm just a strong human, but I might as well be a fly to supernatural beings. It definitely would have helped if I had learned more about my sacred gear.' Shin thought as he tuned out the girl talking next to him, he already knew what she was going to say, as this was Yuuma Amano or the fallen angel Raynare.

"Yea, sure," Shin said as he heard Yuuma ask him out on a date.

"That's great!" Yuuma said with a large smile plastered on her face. If it wasn't for the fact that Shin already knew who she really was, he would be completely fooled by her. She was definitely an Oscar-worthy actor.

"Let's go on a date this Saturday!" Yuuma said as she walked away. "I really am happy you're my boyfriend!" Yuuma shouted to him as she left the walkway.

Shin's hair blew in the wind as he looked over the bridge and at the sunset. He had made a habit of stopping here every day to watch as the sunset, it was always a nice sight to see the sky turn orange and reflect off the roofs of every car down below.

'Well, it looks like I'm going to die on Saturday.' Shin thought morbidly. Although, there was something that confused him greatly. He knew for a fact by now that he did not have the Boosted Gear, which meant Issei had it.

So, why is Raynare targeting him instead of Issei? Obviously, a dragon gear would be more of a threat than whatever Shin had. Maybe it's because Shin already awakened his, so it was much easier to sense than Issei's.

Oh well. He didn't want to dwell on it too much. Everything was going according to plan so far. Raynare asked him out on a date. Saturday was two days away, so it seemed his life as a human was coming to an end soon. Looking to the side discreetly, he saw Koneko watching him from behind a bush, licking a popsicle. Everything was going according to plan.

(Scene Break)

This had to be one of the most boring things he had ever done. Walking around a shopping complex, buying various clothes and accessories and eating crepes. Honestly, who enjoys this kind of stuff? Was it a bad thing that he was looking forward to the end of the date, the part where he dies?

Regardless, things were still going to plan. Rias' familiar has given him a summoning circle, he went on a boring-ass date with Yuuma, and now they were approaching a fountain in the middle of a park that he recognized greatly as the place he is to be killed.

Just like in the anime, Yumma skipped in front of him and stood a few feet away from him, her arms behind her back and leaning forward. He definitely understood how Issei thought Yuuma wanted to kiss him with the way she was acting. Keyword, acting.

"Shin, can you do me a favor? To commemorate our first date." Yuuma said as she slowly took steps forward, her generous bust bouncing with every step. Shin contemplated throwing the plan out the window and having sex with Yuuma right here and now but decided against it.

"Yea, sure," Shin said with a charming smile.

Standing right in front of Shin, Yuuma leaned forward, her mouth pressing up against Shin's ear. "Will you die for me?" Yuuma asked as she skipped back a few steps, a charming smile plastered on her face.

"Well, I'd prefer not to honestly. But hey, if you're into necrophilia I have a buddy in the morgue who might be able to set you up. Although I should warn you, they're usually either mutilated or very old." Shin said an all too serious look on his face.

Yuuma's face turned green with disgust as Shin said that. "What the fuck?" Yuuma couldn't help but say out loud.

"Hey, it's alright. I won't judge you for any of your kinks. As long as you don't judge me for mine." Shin said, internally laughing his ass off. This had to be one of the funniest things he had done since being reincarnated.

"Ok, that's it," Yuuma said as her clothes suddenly exploded, being replaced by the same BDSM outfit she wore in the anime and her fallen angel wings came out from her back. Forming a spear, she threw it at Shin with full speed, impaling him in the stomach.

'Holy shit this hurts. I mean, watching someone get hit by one of these is one thing, but holy fuck does this hurt.' Shin thought as he fell down to his knees.

"You don't know how badly I've wanted to do that," Raynare said as she sat down against the fountain. "And honestly, what in the hell is wrong with you? Necrophilia? Really?" Raynare said as she let out a few laughs.

Shin smirked at Raynare. "I know this whole situation is bad with there being a giant hole in my stomach and all. But is it wrong that I am very turned on right now?" Shin said, causing Raynare to choke on air.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Raynare yelled.

"I'm a guy staring at a hot, basically naked girl with big tits. Naturally, I'd be very turned on by that." Shin said as he coughed up some blood.

"I'm done with this shit," Raynare said as she just flew away and into a wormhole just as Rias' teleportation paper started to activate, a red glow starting to appear at the side of Shin.

As he saw Rias appear, he just had to get the last word. "Hey, Rias, how are you doing today? Mind helping me out, I landed on a rock and it's digging into my shoulder blade. It's very uncomfortable. I guess you could say I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place heh heh." Shin said before coughing up more blood, then promptly fainting due to blood loss.

Rias just stared at Shin's unconscious body. "You're an idiot," Rias said, despite knowing he couldn't hear her. "You have a giant hole in your stomach, and you're worried about landing on a rock?" Rias asked nobody in particular.

Walking forward, Rias summoned her Evil Pieces. "Don't worry, you won't die today." Rias said as she pulled out her pawn pieces.

(Scene Break)

For the first time in almost a year, Shin was awoken by the sound of his alarm clock, usually being awake moment before it went off. Reaching over, he tapped the off button and rubbed his eyes, still feeling very tired.

"Not to self, getting stabbed in the stomach by giant light spears hurt." Shin said, surprised when he heard someone chuckle beside him.

"Well, isn't that an understatement." Rias said, laying next to him completely naked, not that Shin could see that due to her being covered by a blanket.

"Oh shit," Shin said, looking at Rias, but then realized this was the perfect time to _finally _make a joke he had been waiting to make for an entire year. "Look, Rias, I am obligated by law to tell you, that if we had sex last night, you may want to get tested for Ligma," Shin said, his face completely serious.

Rias, despite knowing they didn't have sex, found herself confused. "Ligma?" Rias asked slowly, never hearing of that STD.

Smirking, Shin cackled madly on the inside. "Ligma my balls. HA! You have no idea how long I've been waiting to use that!" Shin said as he started laughing madly.

Rias' face went devoid of any emotion. "Really?" Rias said, not being able to believe the current situation.

"What?" Shin asked, getting over his laughing fit. "Did I do something wrong?" Shin asked.

"No, nothing," Rias said, although a smile did come to her face eventually.

"Oh yea, Rias?" Shin said, suddenly flipping over so he was laying over top of Rias, looking straight into her eyes. "Why is it you're in my bed again?" Shin said as his face dipped down into her neck, placing small kisses against it.

Rias blushed as a small moan came from her mouth. "Last night, you called out to me while you were dying. So, I came and saved you." Rias said, allowing her hands to wrap around Shin's back and trail the muscles on his back.

"Is that so?" Shin asked rhetorically. "I should give you a reward for that. Shouldn't I?" Shin asked rhetorically again, bringing his face up to her ear and nibbling on her ear lobe.

"You aren't freaking out?" Rias asked, surprised by the current situation.

"No, although I am curious, I am not freaking out. It would be rude of me to pay attention to something else when you are laying in my bed. Naked." Shin said against Rias' ear, causing shivers to run down her spine.

With Shin being as attractive as he was, not to mention how attractive his body was, it was very tempting to just give in right there and let Shin have his way with her. But she needed to explain what happened last night to him.

"As much as I want to do this, we can't right now. We need to talk first." Rias said, moaning as Shin started suckling on her neck.

Letting go of her neck, Shin brought his face up to look at Rias. "I disagree," Shin said as he decided to throw caution to the wind and smash his lips against hers. At first, he felt Rias go stiff once he initiates the kiss, but mere seconds later she returned it with just as much passion.

Moaning into the kiss, Rias gasped when she felt Shin's had light trail down her side, sending shiver all throughout her body.

Taking advantage of this, Shin took this opportunity to push his tongue into Rias' mouth, seeking out Rias' own tongue to initiate a fight for dominance. Rias responded in kind, using her tongues to fight back against Shin's.

After a full minute of fighting for dominance however, they had to separate in order to get a breath of air. "Sorry Shin, but that's all the further we can go at the moment," Rias said as she slid out from underneath him and sat up, the blanket falling off her body and showing her naked breast.

Instantly, blood rushed down to Shin's lower bits when his eyes locked onto Rias' breast. After a lingering gaze, he forced his eyes to look up and into her own. "Alright, if you say so," Shin said, getting up and out of bed, not bothered in the slightest that he was naked in front of Rias.

"Well, I'm going to go make breakfast, you can tell me what you wanted to while I'm making it," Shin said, noticing the way Rias' eyes trailed over his body constantly as he slipped on a pair of boxers, Rias getting out of bed to put on her underwear that was currently laying on Shin's floor.

"My clothes got covered in your blood yesterday, would you be so kind as to lend me one of your shirts?" Rias asked, picking up her bloodied school uniform.

"Yea, that's fine," Shin said as he went to his closet and picked out one of his bigger shirts. Due to how tall he was, the shirt went all the way down to cover Rias' panties. Meanwhile, Shin got dressed in a simple white t-shirt and loose grey shorts.

"Come, I'll make you breakfast," Shin said as he walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to make breakfast as well as prep his meals. He could already tell, today was going to be a long day. But he also knew, the fun was about to begin.

(Scene Break)

"So, let me make sure I have all this correct. Yuuma was actually one of these fallen angel people and killed me because I have a sacred gear. Luckily for me, I called out to you through a summoning paper you had given me, and you came in time to save my life." Shin asked, even if he knew it to be a fact, and knew much more than that.

"Yes, in a nutshell," Rias said as she sipped on the cup of orange juice Shin gave her.

"Ok, and you saved me by using one of those Evil Pieces things, which turned me into a devil just like you?" Shin asked, receiving a nod from Rias. "I see. So, then tell me…" Suddenly, Shin crossed the room in the blink of an eye and had Rias pinned against the wall with his forearm against her neck.

"Why should I serve someone that just let me die?" Shin asked with a dangerous tone to his voice. "The only way you would have given me that summoning contract is if you knew what Yuuma was going to do. I may be an idiot sometimes, but I am no fool." Shin said, the anger in his voice clearly present.

"I understand your anger. But-"Shin push up against her neck harder.

"I don't want to hear bullshit or excuses. Tell me _why_. Why did you let me die?" Shin asked, his eyes overshadowed.

"Because I was desperate," Rias replied, her face full of guilt. Letting go of her, Shin allowed her to drop to the floor, silently glad she didn't decide to just user her Power of Destruction to kill him.

"And please, do tell, what made you so desperate that you allowed for me to die, just to guarantee I would become a part of your peerage, instead of just asking me," Shin said, glaring down at Rias.

"Does it really matter?" Rias asked, looking at the floor in remorse.

"Yes." Shin spat out with heavy amounts venom. Of course, he already knew the answer, and he couldn't actually be mad at her considering he allowed it to happen, as well as it being what he wanted to happen.

"I told you before that devils came up with the Evil Pieces to replenish our numbers after the war," Rias said, receiving a nod. "Well, ever since then, pure-blood females have been getting married off to pure-blood males for the survival of the devil race," Rias said.

"And let me guess, this applies even to you, an heir to an entire clan," Shin asked, his voice losing some of the venom from before.

"Yes. I am to marry a man named Riser Phenix. He's a repulsive man that I'd rather die before marrying him and becoming his slave." Rias said hatefully.

"See, now was that so hard?" Shin said mockingly but had lost all venom in his voice. "Now that that's settled, we can discuss other matters," Shin said, causing Rias to stand up and look at him, massaging her neck slightly.

"And what would that be?" Rias asked.

"My conditions on becoming a part of your peerage of course," Shin said, causing Rias to gain an undignified look.

"Surely you don't expect me to serve you against my will. Especially when you allowed me to die, just to revive me as your slave. Tell me, how would that be any different from the situation you're trying to avoid currently with Riser?" Shin asked.

Rias looked down to the floor in shame once again. "Alright, what are your conditions," Rias asked.

"Simple really. I am not a slave, nor will I ever be. Don't expect me to follow your orders. If anything, all you can do is suggest to me to do something. In the end, the choice of whether I listen or not is up to me. So essentially, I want free will." Shin said.

"Is that all?" Rias asked, refusing to look up from the floor.

"Yes. That's all." Shin said, knowing he could get more if he wanted, but didn't. There wasn't a point really. "If you don't want to agree to those terms, then you might as well kill me because I'm telling you, whether you accept them or not, I will not take orders from anybody," Shin said.

"Very well, if that's what you want then so be it," Rias said, looking up and smiling at him. "I'm glad to have you as a part of my peerage," Rias said.

"Well, I can't say I am happy as well considering I've been in it for a matter of a few hours, but so far it isn't bad," Shin said as he turned back to cooking his eggs that were now burnt on the bottom. Now that he was a devil however, the fun was going to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before this chapter starts, I need to clear something up with the last chapter. After I posted the last chapters, a lot of people started to complain about how Shin joined Rias' peerage, and I want to ease their worries. The simple matter is, I wanted Shin to be in Sona's peerage, she simply doesn't have enough pieces to reincarnate him.**

* * *

Shin entered the student council room, regardless of the fact that since his cycle was done, he was no longer eating 6 meals a day, switching to only 4 to maintain his current body weight. After the whole breakfast debacle, Rias had left, telling him she would bring him to the ORC after school and talk with him.

Entering the student council room, he was met with the glare of the newest member of the student council, Saji Genshirou. Saji hated Shin with a passion, mostly due to the attention of all the girls in the student council gave him.

It was no secret that Saji had a crush on every girl in the student council, Sona especially, but never got any attention from any of them due to Shin.

"What are you doing here?" Saji said venomously.

"The usual. Play chess with Sona, flirt with Momo, and laugh at your pitiful insults." Shin said as he walked by Saji without a second glace, infuriating Saji.

"Hello Sona, how are you doing this morning?" Shin asked as he reached her desk and sat down.

"Besides Saji making a fool of himself again?" Sona asked, referencing what had just happened between Shin and Saji. Saji himself blushed in embarrassment at her words as he muttered a quiet apology to Sona. "Fine. And you?" Sona answers a smile only shown whilst in Shin's presence showing.

"I'm doing great. I had a really good sleep last night. Slept like a corpse." Shin said as Momo in the corner of the room mumbled something about that being a weird analogy. "Of course, that could be due in fact that I died yesterday," Shin said as he grabbed his chin and nodded sagely.

Ruruko Nimura, who was sitting next to Momo, spit out the tea she was drinking.

"Ha! Take that Hyoudou!" Saji yelled, seemingly not understanding the importance of this situation.

"Hm? Sorry Saji, did you say something?" Shin asked, making a white-haired man in an alternate world suddenly sneeze while Saji deflated back into his desk.

"WHAT?! YOU DIED?!" Momo yelled indifferently, standing up and her hands slammed into her desk.

"Yea. Fallen angel stabbed me with her lightsaber thing, and then when I fell with a giant hole in my stomach, I landed on a really pointy rock. So not only did I bleed to death, I did so in a really uncomfortable position." Shin said as he took a sip of water from a water bottle in his bag.

"Wait. If you died how are you still alive." Saji asked from his desk.

"Oh, that's because I'm actually an immortal. I die all the time, but I always come back to life. Don't let my young appearance fool you, I'm actually over 700 years old." Shin said, causing everyone's jaw to drop.

"What? Really? That's awesome!" Saji yelled, standing up and trying to fist bump Shin.

"No. I was lying. Rias used one of those evil piece things to revive me." Shin replied bluntly, causing Saji to deflate once again.

"So, I am assuming that Rias told you about the supernatural?" Sona asked rhetorically.

"Yep"

"And how did that go over?" Sona asked.

Shin suddenly got flashbacks to the morning. Waking up, telling a ligma joke, having a heated make-out session, choking Rias, striking a deal with Rias. "It went fine," Shin said.

"You didn't freak out?" Ruruko asked.

"No. I'm a sociopath so it didn't affect me," Shin said casually.

"WHAT?!" The members of the student council yelled.

"I'm just kidding. I'm actually a time-traveler from the future, sent back in time to save the world from catastrophe. This is what I wanted all along." In a way, that one was actually true. He did technically have future knowledge with which he could avoid things like Trihexa, and he actually did want this all to happen all along.

"Really?! That's awesome! Tell me, my future self, am I really cool and strong?!" Saji asked, getting all up in Shin's face.

"Actually, two years from now, a magician cast a spell on you that turns you into a girl. From then on, you become the number one call-girl in the underworld's most popular brothel." Shin said, causing Saji's face to go green with horror.

"You spend the rest of your days getting paid to have sex with fat old nobles and have seventeen kids, all of which are pansexual," Shin said as if he was reciting the national anthem. By this point, Saji was curled in the corner of the room crying sorrowfully.

"Shin. Stop messing around." Sona said dangerously.

"Alright, you got me. I'm not really a sociopath nor a time traveler from the future. In reality, I already knew the supernatural world existed." Shin said, shocking all the members of the student council.

"You did?!" Tsubasa yelled from the corner.

"Yea, I figured it out eight months ago when I read that book about the three-way war. I notice that on the back of the cover, it said 'Property of Sona Sitri', so I went back at all the books I read, and they all said the same thing. After that, I decided to fuck with you all by hinting at the supernatural for eight months." Shin said, causing them all to sweatdrop while Sona blushed heavily. She couldn't believe she made such a careless mistake.

"Wait! Then how did you know what my power was?" Tsubaki asked, referring to the time he said he'd prefer to have her power.

"Oh, that's because I read some book Sona had on her desk that had detailed explanations of all of your powers, potential uses, as well as a lot of other information about you all. Including your three sizes." Shin replied, causing them all to sweatdrop again.

Sona meanwhile was freaking out. She had a lot of things in that spreadsheet. A lot of things she didn't want to see others see. She just hoped Shin wouldn't speak about them.

"It also had several of Sona's sexual fantasies. Turns out she's a hardcore masochist." And her hopes were shot to hell just like that. "Oh, and I can't forget about that one fantasy she wrote about having a threesome with her-" Shin couldn't say any more due to Sona covering his mouth with her hands. An atomic blush on her face.

"Please, stop talking," Sona demanded slash begged. After getting a nod from Shin, she let go of Shin's mouth.

"Now, you said Rias revived you. Do you know with what piece, or how many." Sona asked, receiving a nod from Shin.

Taking a long sip of his water for dramatic effect, he smacked his lips as afterword. "The King piece." Shin, causing Sona's face to fall flat on the desk.

Her head shooting up afterword, she yelled, "That's not even possible!"

"Oh yea, I forgot. It was definitely the Jack." Shin said, causing Sona's face to fall onto her desk again.

"That's a card, not a chess piece!" Sona yelled.

"Is it?" Shin asked, tilting his head and feigning confusion. It was at this moment that the bell signaling first class rang.

"Just go to class." Sona groaned, figuring she'd just get the information from Rias later that day.

(Scene Break)

Now the end of the school day, Shin was following Rias as she led him to the ORC. In the anime, she had sent Kiba to do this, but since Rias and he were in the same class, that wasn't necessary.

"This is a really long path. Do you really need to be so far away from the school?" Shin asked, not even able to see the old school building as of yet.

"As supernatural beings, it is only natural we stay away from humans. We would not want to be the ones responsible for the learning of the supernatural." Rias said.

"I get that, but I doubt you all went unnoticed this long if it was as simple as that. Do you guys do not have some kind of barrier or warding device that causes people not of supernatural origins to avoid the area." Shin asked, know for a fact there was such a thing. Hell, he had been in one just yesterday with Yuuma.

"Yes, we do, but there is still the chance of them still seeing something they aren't meant to see. Plus, it doesn't work so well, considering your brother and his friends are constantly running thereafter being chased by the kendo club." Rias said, smiling lightly.

"Ah, yes. Issei. He's an idiot." Shin said bluntly.

"I guess that's one thing you have in common. As well as being a pervert." Rias said, teasing Shin.

"Yes, but unlike Issei, I have a lot more morals. Such as I wouldn't peek on somebody. If I wanted to see someone naked, I'd seduce them." Shin said, causing Rias' face to a fault.

"That's pretty arrogant of you," Rias said.

"It worked on you did it not?" Shin said, resulting in Rias blushing. "Plus, not only did I see you naked, but I also got to have a heated make-out session with you," Shin said, causing Rias' blush to go a deeper shade of red.

Rias was not able to come up with a response, so stayed silent until they reached the old school building. Entering it, Shin wasn't surprised to see it looked exactly as shown in the anime, even the shower off to the side.

"A shower?" Shin said as he stopped and looked inside of it, seeing a shower room with several showerheads all around the room.

"Yes. I actually live here in the old school building, and this is my shower." Rias said, causing Shin to nod sagely.

"Hey, Rias," Shin called, making Rias turn around and look at Shin. "Want to go have sex in the shower?" Shin asked, Rias' blush returning.

"No. We have more important matters to attend to." Rias said, flustered.

"Alright." Shin disappointedly walked behind Rias once again, sulking until they entered the main room for the ORC. The room that was always shown in the anime, looking exactly the same as before with Koneko sitting on one couch and Kiba the other. He was sure Akeno was in the room right next to this one making tea.

"Shin, welcome to the Occult Research Club," Rias said as she waved her hand around dramatically. "The people you see are Koneko Toujou," Rias signaled to Koneko.

"Pleasure to meet you, senpai," Koneko said, chewing on a chocolate bar.

"And this person is right here is Kiba Yuuto." Rias now signaled to Kiba.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shin," Kiba said, smiling with his eyes closed, giving off that knight in shining armor vibe.

Shin ignored Kiba in favor of admiring Koneko, this being the first time he saw her. Almost instantly, he was in love. Shin, even in his previous life, always tended to find the kuuderes, especially the ones with silver or white hair more attractive.

Suddenly, Akeno wheeled in a tray from the other room, a plate with several cups of teas placed on top.

"And there is the final member of the ORC, but you already know her," Rias said.

"Hello, Shin," Akeno said smiling. "Would you like some tea?" Akeno asked, wheeling her cart over to him.

"Yes, thank you," Shin said as he took a cup of the tea and sat down next to Koneko. "Hello there," Shin said to Koneko, the pretty boy smile he had spent the last year perfecting on display, yet it drew no reaction out of Koneko.

Koneko only looked at him for a second, then went back to eat her chocolate bar. "A kuudere. I like that." Shin said, still getting no reaction out of Koneko. However, this just made him more motivation to get one out of her. Damn, maybe Akeno was rubbing off on him.

"Pervert," Koneko said coldly, Shin taking no offense to it.

"Well, if you're done flirting Shin. Let's get down to business." Rias said as she walked over to her desk, Shin smirking slightly at the position the desk was put at. He found it quite amusing that her desk was placed on the elevated part of the floor, forcing everyone else to look up to her. He had no doubt this was a subtle power play on her part.

"And what would that business be?" Shin asked.

"We need to explain to you your new devil duties," Rias said, snapping her finger as a bag of fliers appeared. "As a low-class devil, your source of income is to do contracts. What you do is you go around town, handing out these fliers to people who you think would use them. If they do, they summon you to grant their wish. Following the law of equivalent exchange, they will give you whatever you deem an adequate payment." Rias said, tossing the bag to Shin.

Shin caught it in one hand, stared at the contacts, then decided he would make his stand right here. Using what he knew of the DxD world, devil magic worked simply by imagination. If you could imagine what you wanted to do, then you could do it. So, following that logic, he set the bag of contracts on fire.

"Umm, yeah, about that. I don't do grunt work." Shin said as he walked over to the metal trash bin in the corner and dropped the bag of fliers into it, forming a fireball in his hand simply by imagination, and threw it at the bag.

'Wow. It really is as simple as imagining what you want to do. That's just fucking broken. As a weeb who has watched hundreds of anime, they're just begging me to recreate a bunch of moves.' Shin thought as he watched the bag burn with fascination.

Suffice to say, the members of the ORC were shocked by Shin's actions, especially that he could create a fireball so easily, despite not having any prior teaching of how to use his demonic magic.

"S-Shin. How did you do that?" Rias asked, shocked and flustered.

Shin smirked as he clenched his fist, lightning suddenly forming around his hand, the sound of birds chirping. 'I'm sorry Kakashi, but I have officially just stolen your move.' Shin thought as he watched his newly made Chidori crackle with glee. Unclenching his fist, the Chidori disappeared, the grin on his face, however, did not. 'I am about to rip off so many moves.' Shin thought.

"H-How did you do all that?" Rias asked, flabbergasted.

"I just imagined it happening. Like with the fireball. I simply imagined a fireball appearing in my hand, and then one did." Shin said, shocking them even further.

"That doesn't make any sense. Sure, demonic magic is power by imagination, but you don't even know how to circulate your magic throughout your body yet, so creating anything with magic should be impossible." Akeno said, giving her insight into how demonic magic worked.

"Hmmm, is that so?" Shin asked, putting his palm out and willing another fireball to appear. This time, he took it a step further and made the fireball twirl around his hand, then threw it back and forth between each of his hands. "Then if that's the case. It's most likely my sacred gear." Shin said.

"Your sacred gear? Do you know what it is?" Rias asked, thinking that his sacred gear could be the cause of this, but even then, she hadn't heard of a sacred gear that made you instinctively use demonic magic.

"Nope. No idea." Shin said as he suddenly added two more fireballs, moving straight into juggling them. "However, there really is no other explanation. As I wasn't born a devil, it's not likely it was instinct, and since I have no prior use of magic it wasn't experience either. The only explanation left is my sacred gear, whatever it is." Shin said.

It was at this time, that Rias finally noticed something, most likely not noticing it before due to her being so shocked by Shin's display of using demonic magic. "Shin, I need you to take off your shirt," Rias ordered.

"My shirt? So then, taking me up on my offer of having sex in the shower?" Shin asked cheekily, willing his fireballs to disappear.

"No, wait, it's gone," Rias said, now thoroughly confused. The instant Shin dispelled his fireballs, the thing she was sensing disappeared.

"What's gone?" Shin asked, just as confused as Rias.

"Just take off your shirt," Rias said, walking towards Shin.

Shin, not seeing a reason to say no, did as she asked and took his shirt off, thoroughly enjoying the way she blushed despite seeing him in this state this morning. "Now turn around," Rias said, Shin, complying again.

"I don't get it. Is there something on my back?" Shin asked.

"No, but earlier when you were using those fireballs, I sensed a strong aura coming from behind you, and since there wasn't anything behind you…" Rias said, Shin, catching onto what she was saying.

"You figure that whatever my sacred gear is, that when it's in use, it does something to my back," Shin said. 'That would make sense. It would also explain why I haven't been able to notice my sacred gear. Unlike the Boosted Gear that takes up and entire forearm, if my sacred gear appears on my back, I would never see it.' Shin thought to himself.

"Alright, now summon those fireballs again," Rias said, and Shin complied once again, willing the fireballs to appear, and judging by the gasp he heard from the three people behind him, something happened.

"This symbol. Shin, I know what your sacred gear is." Rias said, suggesting to the black symbol that now appeared on his back. Then, just slightly above it and to the left, was another, smaller, symbol.

"Alright, then please, do tell," Shin said, anxious to figure out what his sacred gear was, and if he knew of it.

"This symbol on your back, it's from Greek origins and means unity. This symbol appears on the back of people who have the sacred gear Limitless Body." Rias said, confusing Shin. This was something he had never heard of before, so it was likely something that was created when he was reincarnated into this world, meaning he had no knowledge of it.

"Alright, sounds strong. What does it do?" Shin asked.

"Sadly, it's not as strong as it sounds. The ability of Limitless Body is that it adapts to anything. Such as poisons or being burned. If someone with Limitless Body is poisoned by something, then the body adapts and becomes forever immune to it. The same goes with things like getting burned, your body adapts and builds up a resistance to fire, forcing the flame to be hotter and hotter to do any damage." Rias said, although Shin could tell by her voice, she was disappointed.

"However, the description of the gear never said anything about this," Rias said as she touched the second, smaller symbol. "Akeno, go get me a book of Greek symbols." Akeno nodded, taking off, returning a few minutes later books in hand.

After looking through the book, Rias finally found the corresponding symbol. "According to this book, this symbol stands for control," Rias said, confused.

Shin racked his brain, but it only took him a few minutes to figure out what that meant. "Rias, could you take a picture or something of it? I want to see it for myself." Shin asked.

"Yea, sure," Rias said as she summoned a phone from thin air, most likely the same place she summoned those fliers from earlier. Hearing the snap from her phone, he turned around, grabbing the phone Rias was offering to him.

Looking at the picture, it only took him a few seconds to deduct what the symbols likely stood for. He silently thanked all the mmos he played that involved solving cryptograms and the like for quests.

'So, this is my sacred gear. Judging by how it looks, there's more to it than meets the eye. Control likely refers to control over my body and is probably the reason why I am so easily able to control my magic. If I had to guess, it grants complete control over the body, and I unlocked due to my desires to gain weight.' Shin thought, piecing together his sacred gear.

'And then there's the symbol for unity. Judging how it's much bigger than the symbol for control, it's the core of my sacred gear. But why is there only control, and in such an odd positioning as well? It's off-centered, which suggests there are more symbols I haven't yet unlocked.' Shin thought, everyone now staring at him weirdly as he had been staring at the picture on the phone silently for several minutes now.

'So, if there are more symbols to unlock, then Unity likely represents just that, the unity of all the symbols. My guess, once I unify all the symbols, it either unlocks balance breaker or evolves.' Shin deduced, expertly putting his skills of deduction to use.

However, his entire theory was reliant on the fact that control, actually stood for control over the body. If it didn't, then he could be wrong about unity as well, which would mean he knew nothing. Luckily for him, however, he knew exactly how to test his theory.

Closing his fist except for his pointer finger, he imagined his magic to come forth at the end of his pointer finger, taking on the shape of something akin to a slanted blade tip. And, just as he thought, it worked just fine, however, this wasn't the test. This was still control over magic, not body.

So, using his pointer finger, he cut a line straight across his palm and willed himself not to bleed, and the effects were fascinating. There was his palm, a laceration straight across the front of his palm deep enough to see the veins underneath, yet no blood leak out. It stayed in and continued on its intended course.

"So, I was correct," Shin mumbled to himself, but Rias and the others heard him.

"What were you correct about?" Rias asked.

Looking up, he showed his palm to Rias, causing her eyes to widen. "The symbol on my back, the one that stands for control. It represents one of the powers of my sacred gear. It grants complete control of my body. As my magic is an extension of my body, I have complete control over that as well. To put it simply, I only have to imagine what I want to happen, then my sacred gear will take care of the rest on its own." Shin said.

"That's all well and dandy, but I don't see how that could be super useful. I mean, it stops you from bleeding out and allows you perfect control over magic, but this sacred gear is supposed to be very close to Longinus class in terms of power. Control alone wouldn't make it that powerful." Akeno said from across the room.

"I think you underestimate the limits of control, as there really is none. It first started working it's magic when it responded to my desires to bulk and get stronger. So, it forced my body to create more testosterone and estrogen, while also slowing down my metabolism so I would put on weight quicker." Shin said.

"Then, once it was time for me to cut, it changed my metabolism back, and then even sped it up, burning my fat at a much quicker rate than normal. Mimicking the effects of anabolic steroids." Shin said.

"I think control alone is much stronger than you give it credit," Shin said, but as they probably still weren't convinced, he would need to do a demonstration. After all, controlling a fireball and creating some lightning is common in the supernatural world. So, he would just have to use magic they hadn't seen as of yet.

Bringing his hand out, he pointed it at Akeno palm first. "But since you underestimate it, I'll give you a demonstration." Everyone in the room was shocked when Akeno was seemingly grabbed by an invisible force and was sent flying towards Shin at high speeds, stopping right before Shin's pawn and floating in mid-air.

"What did you do?" Rias asked, shocked.

"Simple, I willed my sacred gear to use what is known as attractive force to draw Akeno to me. I could also do the opposite and use what is known as repulsive force too." Shin said as similar to before, Akeno was sent flying backward at high speeds, stopping right where she was before, before dropping to the ground.

"If you need an analogy, then think about magnets. Usually, if magnets are by one another, they cling together on their own without any outside help, which is an attractive force. But then if you flip over one of the magnets, then they push away from each other. That would be a repulsive force. So, if it makes it easier, think of it as me turning Akeno and myself into magnets, and using the natural forces to do whatever I like." Shin said, shocking the members of the ORC.

"However, I don't have to stop there. Attractive and Negative force isn't the only natural force I could theoretically control. There is of course also…" Suddenly everyone in the ORC felt a weight drop down on their shoulders, making them feel much heavier than before. "Gravity, and also so many more," Shin said just as the weight left their shoulders.

"Do you understand now? How strong complete control over one's body, and by extension, magic is. As long as I can think of it, I can do it." Shin said, thinking of all the ways he could use this, but one in particular kept lingering in his mind, nagging at him. However, he wouldn't be able to do it until he was alone, because if it worked, it would cause chaos amongst the entire supernatural.

"I-I see. That indeed is very useful." Rias said, her eyes the size of dinner plates as she looked at Shin with awe and slight fear.

"Yes, it is," Shin said as he grabbed his shirt and put it back on. 'However, that really took a lot out of me. Note to self, just because you can do certain things, doesn't mean you should.' Shin thought, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go home. That really exhausted me." Shin said as he left the ORC.

Once Shin left the room, Rias looked over to Akeno. "Are you alright?" Rias asked, wondering if being used as Shin's guinea pig to test his attractive and repulsive force injured her at all; but Akeno's only response was to blush heavily.

"That magic. So, strong. So, dominating." And of course, instead of being injured she would just be turned on by it.

"Akeno, relay a message to Grayfia explaining what happened. I think my big brother would like to know of the power of Shin's sacred gear. Judging by what he just showed, if there is even more to his sacred gear, it might be a Longinus class sacred gear." Rias said.

"Yes, Buchou," Akeno replied, regaining her composure.

'If things keep going the way they were, and Shin keeps improving at the rate he is. Then I made the right choice in reincarnating him. It was a risk reincarnating him due to his sacred gear being unknown, but it looks like it will pay off. Shin might just be able to defeat Riser.' Rias thought as she started doing paperwork at her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Shin was walking home after the events that just happened in the ORC, however, he had other plans than just walking home. If he remembered correctly, if he stops by the fountain that Raynare killed him at, he should run into that fallen angel Dohnaseek.

Now, don't misunderstand his actions, he's not looking to stick to canon and allow Dohnaseek to nearly kill him. Shin was after something else. He wanted to fight. To experience what a supernatural fight was like. It was something he had been looking forward to for a long time now. Plus, he needed to test the limits of his powers. Not to mention, this may also give him the chance to test a theory about his powers.

When Shin arrived at the fountain, he looked around, admiring how good of a clean-up job Rias had done. You couldn't see a single trace that someone ever died here. That would change soon. Feeling a chill was down his spine, he knew it was time.

"Well, this really is unfortunate. Me running into you that is." Dohnaseek said as he slowly walked toward Shin.

"Is that so?" Shin said casually. "Please do tell, why is it so unfortunate exactly?" Shin asked.

Dohnaseek suddenly looked up, glaring at Shin, hoping to scare him. However, it was unsuccessful as Shin didn't even flinch. "Not going to run like the rest of your cowardly race?" Dohnaseek mocked.

"Why would I run? I see no point in running." Shin said as he waited for Dohnaseek to make his move. Despite the confident facade, he put up, he wasn't sure he would be able to beat Dohnaseek as he has no idea the limits of his powers or what they could accomplish.

"Very well then," Dohnaseek stated, forming a light spear in his hand, preparing for battle.

"Alright, let's dance," Shin said as he shot forward, albeit slowly due to being newly reincarnated.

"And here I thought I was in for a good fight. It appears you were just in over your head." Dohnaseek said when he saw Shin's speed and threw the light spear at him, determined to get this over with.

Shin, however, saw this coming so jumped to the side a bit, he continued running toward Dohnaseek, intent on combating him physically. Despite being able to control his magic perfectly, he still had a small magic reserves so he couldn't afford to casually throw around magic attacks just yet.

Dohnaseek took notice of this and assumed Shin to be reincarnated as a rook, which would make sense as to why he was determined to make his physical. If that was the case, his worst mistake would be to allow him to get close as he would lose in a physical confrontation.

Jumping backward, Dohnaseek was determined to make as much space as possible between the two of them. Shin, taking notice of this, focused on the area Dohnaseek was going to land and used repulsive force to knock Dohnaseek off balance once his feet got close to the ground.

Without his balance, Dohnaseek fell backward, Shin arriving not even a second later, delivering a roundhouse kick into Dohnaseek's side whilst he was still airborne. His newfound devil strength proving to be quite strong as he heard something crack as Dohnaseek was sent flying to the side, bouncing off the ground multiple times.

Dohnaseek groaned as he stopped skidding across the ground, now having several cracked and bruised ribs. However, he was aware enough to roll to the side just as Shin came barreling down on him from above, the place he was previously laying now turned into a foot-deep crater.

Shin pulled his arm out of the concrete, disappointed he missed his opportunity to strike Dohnaseek with a Chidori. There was no doubt though, the Chidori truly is an overpowered attack, a one-hit kill. If this is what it could do to concrete, what would it do to someone's body?

Sadly, by the time Shin had pulled his arm out of the concrete, Dohnaseek was already in the process of delivering a kick of his own to Shin. However, unlike Dohnaseek, Shin had enough time to successfully put his arms into an X and stop the kick from hitting his side. That, however, did not stop him from being launched backward.

Tumbling backward and doing several summersaults, Shin was able to gain his balance and land on his feet, skidding backwards still, noticing that Dohnaseek was already in the process of throwing a spear of light at him.

This would be his opportunity. Lightning suddenly came to life in his hand once again as the sound of birds chirping reached everyone's ears, including the spectators who had arrived to watch the fight, also known as Rias, Akeno, and Koneko.

Using all his strength to push off the ground, cracks were formed in the concrete as he shot forward at high speeds, the Chidori he had in his hand only making him even faster. At the trajectory he was going, he was charging the spear of light head-on.

Koneko was just about to make her move and kick the light spear out of the way when suddenly she was tossed backward by Shin's repulsive force, Shin knowing she was about to interfere with _his _fight. Shin had already made plans to deal with the spear of light on his path, thus shown when the spear got close to him, only to seemingly hit an invisible barrier and sent back at Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek, seeing his spear suddenly coming straight at him dodged out of the way of it, however, Shin was right behind the spear, and Shin's attack didn't have a set trajectory. Dohnaseek looked in horror as Shin pulled his hand back, lightning fiercely whipping around everywhere.

"Goodbye," Shin said as he thrust his hand forward, a sickening squelching sound being heard all throughout the park, causing the spectators to cringe with the exception of one in particular who grew a massive blush on her face.

"D-Damn," Dohnaseek said weekly as he coughed out blood, Shin's blinding Chidori dying down, showing Shin's hand completely imbedded through Dohnaseek's chest, going straight out the back. Putting his hand against Dohnaseek's shoulder, he pushed Dohnaseek backward as he pulled his hand out of him.

His hand covered in blood all the way to his forearm. Drops of blood constantly dripping off his fingertips and onto the concrete below him. "You put up a good fight, but this was destined to happen the instant you saw me," Shin said down to Dohnaseek, who was now laying on the ground with a humongous hole in his chest.

'And I thought the hole in my stomach was big. Damn, this makes that look like nothing.' Shin said as he noticed Dohnaseek had died mere seconds after being stabbed by his Chidori.

"That was quite the attack, Shin. But did you have to throw Koneko?" Rias asked, knowing Shin had noticed they were there when he used his powers to stop Koneko from interfering in his fight.

Shin looked at Koneko who was now covered in leaves and sticks, a rip across her shirt exposing part of her bra. "Sorry about that Koneko, but you were about to interfere in my fight. I couldn't let that happen. Not to mention, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to stop my attack in time and I likely would have killed you instead of Dohnaseek." Shin said.

Koneko just glared at Shin, not happy in the slightest with what he did. "Well, I'll dispose of the body now," Rias said as she charged up her power of destruction and launched it, however, the attack was repelled, sending it off in an entirely different direction.

"Do not touch that body," Shin said dangerously, his hair overshadowing his eyes. Even now, he could still feel the holy energy being emitted by Dohnaseek. This was exactly what he needed to test his theory.

"And why not? We can't just leave the body of a fallen angel in a park. We have to destroy it." Rias said angrily.

"Because I said so. I need his body to test something." Shin said as he stepped in front of Dohnaseek's body and turned to look down at it. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko seeing he was about to do something shut up and took some steps back, giving him some room.

Taking a deep breath, Shin focused solely on the holy energy being emitted from Dohnaseek's body and nothing else. Closing his eyes, he could still feel the energy, even stronger than before as well. He could feel it being emitted into the air, cycling around Dohnaseek's entire body. Then, he drew it towards himself, welcomed it into his body.

Almost instantly, Shin dropped down to one knee as he absorbed some of Dohnaseek's holy energy, the most harmful substance in the universe to a devil. However, Shin didn't stop absorbing energy. Ignoring Rias' protests and demands for him to stop whatever he was doing, he continued absorbing more and more holy energy, until he finally couldn't handle anymore and fainted.

(Scene Break)

When Shin opened his eyes, he was in his bed, seconds later his alarm clock blaring to life. Reaching over, he turned it off, taking notice that his body felt very weak at the moment. Feeling something shift on his side, he looked over to find Rias naked in his bed once again.

"You're lucky to be alive you know. You absorbed so much light energy that by all accounts, you should be dead. However, thanks to your sacred gear, you adapted to it and grew a resistance to the holy energy." Rias lectured Shin.

Shin, however, knew different. That's simply what Rias thought happened. Rias was correct in assuming his body adapted to the holy energy and grew a resistance to it, but she also wrongly assumed that his body fought it off. No, he made sure it didn't do that in the slightest. He welcomed the holy energy into his body, using his complete control over his body to keep his demonic energy, and light energy completely separated, not allowing it to invade his magic reserves.

Instead, he created a second magic reserve, this one entirely comprised of holy energy, and even as he thought of this, he could feel his body changing, adapting to the holy energy. Welcoming it, making it his own.

"Rias," Shin said, stopping her from ranting as she had been doing this whole time, which he had been ignoring.

"Yes?" Rias asked aggravatedly.

"I have a sneaking suspicion about something that I need you to confirm," Shin said, standing up, taking notice that he was completely naked once again, and turned around, showing Rias his back. "There is a new symbol on my back. Correct?" Shin asked.

Rias, surprised, sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed, taking notice that what Shin said was true. Not only was there the symbol for unity and control, but now directly below unity was an entirely new symbol. This was one she recognized as well.

"Yes, there is a new one. This symbol, it's a very common one and means spirit. Any idea what that means?" Rias asked.

"Yea. I had my suspicions ever since you first told me about my sacred gear, but now I'm sure. You said when I awaken my sacred gear that its power was to adapt and grow resistance to things. Although that is correct, that is only half of the truth." Shin said.

"The second half of the adaption is when you allow your body to acclimate it into yourself, become one with it. That's what the spirit symbol stands for, allowing things to become one with yourself. That holy energy I absorbed, it isn't being expunged from my body, it's becoming a part of me." Shin said, shocking Rias.

"You mean your body is actually changing in order to house holy energy," Rias asked as Shin went over to his dresser to put on a pair of underwear.

"Yes, that is what I mean," Shin said. 'However, there is a flaw. Despite the holy energy becoming one with me, my body is still that of a devil, not an angel or fallen angel, meaning my body won't produce any holy energy. I only have the holy energy that I absorb.' Shin thought but decided to keep that to himself. Besides, he was already coming up with solutions for that problem.

"That's so simple. How come no one else has unlocked this ability of the sacred gear." Rias asked, confused.

"I don't know," Shin said but considering this is the same world that seemingly doesn't understand how broken the concept of completely doubling one's power is, it's not surprising. "Anyway, I'm going to get my day started," Shin said as he left the room to start his day, feeling too weak at the moment to flirt.

Rias came downstairs a few minutes later to find a plate of breakfast ready for her. "I'm surprised you didn't try anything like last time when you saw me naked in your bed." Rias teased as she sat down at the plate of eggs and bacon. "Thank you for the food."

"Yes, I just can't be bothered to do so at the moment. Even though my body has adapted somewhat to the holy energy, it took a lot out of me to do so. I feel really weak and tired right now." Shin said as he sat down and started eating his breakfast as well.

"That's light poisoning. It's what happens to a devil when holy energy enters their body. They get light poisoning until the holy energy is completely gone from their body or in your case until your body fully adapts to the light." Rias explained to Shin.

"I see, that makes sense. By the way, what did you do with Dohnaseek's body after I passed out?" Shin asked as he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Franks Red Hot to put on his eggs.

"After you fainted, I destroyed it," Rias said.

Shin sighed in disappointment. He was hoping he would be able to absorb more holy energy from Dohnaseek. However, that was only a tiny setback, one that could easily be replaced. Besides, there are currently three other fallen angels in Kuoh right now.

Finishing his breakfast, Shin rinsed his plate before putting it into the dishwasher and moved onto meal prep. "You really eat fast. You know you don't have to inhale your food, right?" Rias said as she hadn't finished neither her bacon nor her eggs.

"It's a subconscious thing. If you eat faster, you won't realize your full until you're already done with your food." Shin said as he started grilling his meats.

A few minutes later, Rias watched as Shin left to go upstairs, no doubt to get in his running clothes. She knew his daily schedule from when she had Koneko watch him. However, she was surprised when he came downstairs in a pair of shorts and a blanket.

"That doesn't look like running clothes," Rias commented as she rinsed off her plate.

"As I said, I can't be bothered. I feel too weak and tired to run right now, so I'm just going to laze around and watch TV for the next two hours." Shin replied, laying down on the couch in the living room and turning on Flixnet. 'Now, let's see what movies this world ripped off Netflix has.'

"Mind if I join?" Rias asked as she leaned up against the couch.

"Go ahead," Shin replied.

(Scene Break)

"Wake up please, would you please wake up now? Or, you could just stay in bed, but I'm not going down on you. Wake up mister. Wake up mister. Wake up mister." The mantra was stopped when a hand pushed the button on top of the alarm clock.

Issei Hyoudou groaned as he wiped the sleepiness from his eyes. He had stayed up all night watching a new porno with his friends and was now very tired.

Getting out of bed, he put on his school's uniform, whether it was clean or not the world will never know. Walking into the hallway, the smell of his mother cooking breakfast assaulted him. Looking to the side, he sighed when he saw his older brother's room.

Shin was always up before anyone else, left for school before anyone was up, and never gets back home until late. He knew his brother liked to be in good shape but did he really have to be gone for the whole day? He and his parents very rarely got to see him.

Releasing another sigh, he walked down the stairs, he sighed at his family's normalcy. Mother in the kitchen cooking the family breakfast, father sitting at the table reading the newspaper, older brother cuddling with the hottest girl he'd ever seen on the couch. Everything about his life was normal. Wait.

Issei stopped dead in his tracks by the couch and slowly looked to the side. 'What the hell?! No, this can't be happening. I'm just sleep-deprived. Yea, that's it. There's no way this could be happening!" Issei yelled in his mind. Wiping his eyes, he blinked several times, expecting the scene he saw in front of him to be gone, but it never disappeared.

"What the fuck?!" Issei yelled as he pointed down to Shin and Rias in utter shock.

Shin and Rias looked at Issei. "Oh, hey Issei," Shin said blandly, taking notice that Rias seemed to be amused by this situation. "This is Rias Gremory, a person in my class." Shin introduced Rias to Issei.

"Of course, I already know who she is! She's one of the great ladies of Kuoh Academy! What I want to know is what she is doing here?! With you!" Issei yelled.

"Oh, that. Yea, she's my girlfriend." Shin said, getting a subtle elbow into the ribs from Rias that he ignored.

"What?!" Issei yelled as his soul seemingly left his body from his mouth, Issei and Shin's mother coming a few seconds later and dragged Issei into the kitchen.

"Why did you call me your girlfriend?" Rias asked shyly, a giant blush covering her face down to her neck.

"Because it's easier and easier explanation than what you actually are," Shin said as he turned back to watching the movie Rias and he were watching.

"Oh yea. And what would that be." Rias whispered huskily as she pushed her body up against Shin.

Shin, seeing her game, decided two could play at that game. Flipping her over, Shin turned the tables as he took control. "I don't know Rias, what do you want to be." Shin said as he traced his hand down her side, causing her to shiver in arousal.

Rias bit her lip as she tried to think of a response. She didn't have time to think though as she felt Shin's hand stop rubbing her side and make its way up to grabbing her breast. "S-Shin. Your parents!" Rias said. A blush, unlike one Shin has ever seen on her face.

"Guess you'll just have to keep your voice down," Shin said as he looked over into the kitchen, seeing no one was currently watching. Rias let out a gasp as he Shin's hand suddenly squeezed.

"S-Shin! I-I can't keep my voice down." Rias said, panicked, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Then I'll help you," Shin said as he brought his face down and smashed his lips into hers. It didn't take more than a second for Rias to respond in kind, giving into her lust and arousal, tracing her hands up and Shin's abs.

"Kids, breakfast is ready." Shin's mother called from the kitchen, causing him and Rias to groan and disappointment as they were forced to separate from one another.

"Coming," Shin said as he got up off the couch, expertly using his perfect control over his body to make blood stop rushing to certain places. He was certain there wasn't a single situation in which his control didn't come in handy.

As everyone sat around the table, they ate breakfast, with the exception of Rias saying she was still full of the breakfast Shin made her.

"So, Shin. You are usually at school by now. What's so special about this morning." Shin's mother asked.

"I just felt really tired today. Yesterday was exhausting." Shin said as he started drinking the glass of orange juice his mother had given him.

Shin's father glanced at Rias. "Yea. I bet it was really exhausting." Shin's father chuckled at his own joke, to which Rias blushed.

"Shin, I shouldn't be expecting any grandchildren. Correct?" Shin's mother asked, sweating coldly. In most situations, the accused would usually become flustered and stammer around. However, when it comes to Shin, nothing is normal.

"Please mom, don't be ridiculous. Rias is a Christian." Shin said sweetly, smiling.

"That's good to hear. My baby's still pure."

"And since she's a Christian, we only do anal. That way it's not premarital sex." Shin said, causing everyone, including Rias, to choke on whatever was in their mouth. Be it liquid, food, or just air. "Well, that was a good breakfast, thanks, mom. I'm going to be leaving now." Shin said as he left and went upstairs to change into his uniform, leaving the dumbfounded Hyoudou family plus one Rias Gremory at the table.

"I-I should probably go too," Rias said awkwardly as she quickly rushed out the house, already wearing her school uniform. All the while mumbling something about stupid idiots.

Once Shin reached his room, he stopped and looked out the window, watching as Rias walked to school. With his theory tested and confirmed, his whole plan was just thrown off the rails. If his sacred gear had the ability to not only adapt and grow resistance to things but also adapt qualities as well, then that opened a lot of doors that were previously closed.

The one that plagued his mind the most, is something he swore to himself he would have to try, it was just a problem of how he was going to. This thought was that if he could absorb magic and acclimate it to himself fully and all that was required was something that gave off a magical a signature, then what about the nothingness, aka, the dimensional gap.

It was stated that Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon God was born from the nothingness. If this was true, could he become a life-form similar to Ophis, could he really adapt to such magic, and what adverse effects would it have on him.

What about sacred gears? Could he absorb the aura emitted by a sacred gear and adapt the powers of that sacred gear? If he went to Olympus and absorbed the energy of one of the God or Goddess', would he too become a god? Was there a limit to his sacred gear, or is it just as the name implies?

A body that truly has no limits, a body that can adapt and adopt qualities of anything with a magical signature. And the scariest thought of all was that he only had two symbols currently. Could there possibly be an even stronger power within his sacred gear? What was his sacred gears' balance breaker?

With all these thoughts plaguing his mind, it only brought one more thought. 'How is it that this can actually be a sacred gear? Not even a Longinus at that. And what makes me the most curious. If this sacred gear was made by God, the head figure of the Christian religion; why are the symbols Greek? Is this really a sacred gear, or is this something else entirely?' Shin thought as he watched Rias turn the corner, out of his sight. At the moment, nothing about his sacred gear made sense to him currently.


	6. Chapter 6

Shin walked beside Issei as they made their way to school. Issei walking like a zombie due to the events of this morning. Issei still hadn't gotten over the shock of any of what happened, and was currently just working off of autopilot, not really paying attention to anything that was going on around him.

Shin himself was listening to some music as he walked to school, planning out the next stages of his plan. He needed to find a way to expand his magic reserves. Unlike most other supernatural creatures, Shin's strength relied on his magic attacks and not his physical. He was similar to Sirzechs and Rias in that aspect.

The problem was, he had no idea how to quickly expand his magic reserves. The only thing he could think of was in a forceful manner. Similar to what he did with Dohnaseek. He could try using Rias or Sona as a battery and absorb some of the demonic energy emitted by them naturally as devils to forcefully expand his magic reserves.

The problem with that was easiest explained with an analogy, in this case, the best way was to compare it to a balloon. When air is blown into a balloon, it expands past its normal state. Then, once the air leaves it, it returns to its original state but stretched out. The problem being that during the point where you're filling it up with air, you don't when it will pop.

It was the same for his magic reserves. He could forcefully send magic into them, forcing them to stretch past their limits, then release the magic. This would expand his reserves, but he wouldn't have any way to tell when it was time to stop absorbing magic before he popped.

His thoughts came to a halt when he was drawn to the noise of someone yelping as they fell down onto the hard concrete. Looking over, he was met with a teenage girl in the doggy style position after falling, her panties there for the world to see.

'So, the time has already gone by this quickly, and now Asia has arrived in Kuoh.' Shin thought as he peeked over to see Issei staring at her panties perversely. Slapping the back of Issei's head, Shin walked over to Asia and offered her a hand and catching her veil just as it flew off her head.

Asia looked up, surprised to see Shin standing there, offering her a hand no less. However, Asia was not one to decline someone's acts of kindness, so she took his offered hand with no hesitation.

"Thank you," Asia said as Shin helped pull her up off the ground.

"It's no problem. Besides, I couldn't just leave you on the ground like that while my brother perved seeing your panties." Shin said with a smile, causing Asia to blush and look behind her, seeing Issei standing there holding the back of his head in pain.

"Oh, I-I didn't realize. Thank you. But I'm surprised you speak Italian." Asia said, her blush gone and now radiating kindness. Asia truly was just like she was depicted in the anime, pure-hearted.

"Oh, yea. I know quite a few languages." Shin lied, knowing he could only understand her due to devils being able to understand almost all spoken languages. Looking over, Shin sighed as Issei continued to rub the back of his head.

He didn't want Issei to get involved with the supernatural yet. He had a plan for when he would get Issei involved and how to benefit him and it was too early at the moment for that. So, he couldn't let Issei walk with them it may risk the chance of his dragon side acting up due to Asia dragon tamer status.

"Hey Issei," Shin said, getting Issei's attention. "Go on to school, I'll help this girl with whatever she needs," Shin said, irritating Issei.

"And what makes you think I can't help her!" Issei yelled, ticked off.

"Well for one, you don't speak Italian," Shin said calmly, causing Issei's face to drop. "And second, she needs help, not sexually harassed." Issei's ire returned once again but didn't say anything, instead deciding to stomp off to school angrily.

"Sorry for that miss," Shin said as he looked down to Asia, handing her back the veil that flew off her head. Blushing out of embarrassment, Asia quickly took back the veil. "I'm Shin Hyoudou, it's a pleasure to meet you." Shin introduced himself.

"I'm Asia Argento," Asia said shyly.

"Judging by your clothes, you are a part of the church. Yes?" Shin asked, Asia now looking at him with hope.

"Yes, I am. I'm actually new in this town and don't know my way there. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, do you?" Asia asked hopefully.

"Yes, follow me, I'll take you there," Shin said as he grabbed her suitcase and started walking off, Asia hurriedly following after him, protesting him caring her luggage as she didn't want to inconvenience him more than she already had.

After watching Asia heal a boy's scrape on his knee, Shin decided to stray away from canon at this point. "Asia, what you did. It was a sacred gear wasn't it?" Shin asked, causing Asia to look at him surprised.

"Umm, yes. How did you know?" Asia asked.

"Because I know of the supernatural world," Shin said, shocking Asia. "In fact, I knew you were a part of the supernatural world the instant you said you were a part of the church in town," Shin said.

"H-How?" Asia asked.

"Because the church in this town has been abandoned for several years and is currently being inhabited by fallen angels." Asia was shocked by Shin's information. "Tell me the truth Asia, you are really an excommunicated nun, aren't you?" Shin expertly used his knowledge of the anime to use.

Asia looked down, ashamed. "Umm, yes. I am." Asia said quietly, afraid of what Shin will do once he knows the truth.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Asia; I appreciate it. In return, I will be truthful with you and tell you that I am a devil." Asia stopped in place, unable to walk, her hands shaking and now scared. Looking back, Shin gave her a smile. "You don't have to worry Asia; I don't want to hurt you."

"H-How do I know you're not lying," Asia asked frightfully.

"Because if I did, I would have done it already," Shin said, easing some of her worries but they were still there. "But I do not tell you all this for no reason, there is a reason I'm telling you all of this," Shin said.

"What's that?" Asia asked, her hands stopping their shaking.

"I just wanted to warn you. The church your going to is under the command of fallen angels and trust me when I say they are not nice people." Shin paused for dramatic effect as well as giving Asia the chance to comment. However, she did not.

"Believe it or not Asia, just a few days ago, I was human." Shin said, surprising Asia. "However, one of the fallen angels commanding the church in this town found out I had a strong sacred gear and labeled me a threat. So, she killed me."

"W-What?" Asia asked, appalled and shocked.

"Yea. She drove a spear of light into my stomach, regardless of the fact I had no information about the supernatural. Simply because I was a potential threat." Shin said. "Luckily, however, a devil reincarnated me, giving me a second chance at life," Shin explained.

"I-I see," Asia said as she walked up to Shin. "I'm sorry something so terrible happened to you," Asia said as she bowed to Shin.

"Asia, stand up straight. There is nothing to be sorry for, it was in no way your fault. Besides, it's not like I hate being a devil." Shin said as he started walking to the church with Asia again. "But I just want you to know that you need to be careful around those fallen angels. I have no doubt in my mind that they have an ulterior motive to you being here than they told you."

"Oh, I see," Asia said, now panicking slightly but didn't show it. There walk now awkwardly silent as they walked to the church. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Shin broke the silence.

"Asia, if you don't mind me asking. How come you were excommunicated from the church? You don't exactly strike me as the type of person to do something wrong." Shin asked.

Asia shuffled uncomfortably, twiddling her fingers. "I umm, I healed the wrong person." Asia said, Shin, looking to the side and giving her a look, edging her on to continue her story. "I found a wounded man outside the church, and I healed him. Afterword, however, it was revealed he was a devil, so the church labeled me a heretic." Asia said, depressed.

"I see," Shin said. "So then, tell me, Asia. Do you regret that decision? Do you think you should have let that man die?" Shin asked, causing a fire to appear in Asia's eyes.

"No! How could I just let someone die?" Asia exclaimed.

"Then that's all that matters. You shouldn't live your life trying to please others nor making decisions based on what you think other people would want you to do. Stay true to yourself, what you believe." Shin said, Asia, staring at him in awe.

"Also, Asia, you should keep in mind that nothing in this world is born evil. Just because someone is a devil does not mean they are a bad person. Even Lucifer, the pinnacle of evil, was born innocent. An angel even." Shin said as he felt a tingle run down his hand, causing him to stop walking.

Asia stopped right next to him. "This is all the further I can go, Asia." Shin said as he looked to the side and saw the abandoned church. "That is the church right there," Shin said as he pointed to the church.

Asia looked at the church, nervous and afraid. "T-Thank you, Shin. I appreciate you showing me the way." Asia said as she took her suitcase from Shin's hands and started to walk off but was stopped when Shin grabbed her arm.

Looking over his shoulder, Shin gave Asia a smile. "Like I said Asia, you should live your life doing what you want, what you believe to be right. If you no longer want to go to that church, you don't have to." Shin said.

Asia looked down at the ground. It was obvious she didn't want to. "But. I don't have anywhere else to go." Asia said in despair, lost. She had no idea what to do.

Shin stopped to think for a moment. He could invite Asia to his house right now, however, he didn't know what kind of butterfly effects that would have on the canon timeline. Just as Edward Lorenz proposed, one tiny alteration to the timeline can have disastrous consequences.

Asia was an essential character to canon, and despite planning to veer away from it, it was still his strongest ally. Knowing what was to come in the future was a huge advantage no one else had. If he was to change Asia's path right now, what advert effects would it have on canon?

Luckily for Shin, however, he had been planning everything out for over a year, so he had already come up with the situations that would happen. "Then how about you come with me?" Shin asked Asia, offering her an out.

"I-I can't do that. We just met, and I've already inconvenienced you enough. Plus, I might just bring danger to you." Asia said shyly.

Shin smiled and chuckled at Asia's innocence. "Asia, there is no need to worry. Yes, the fallen angels are expecting you, but they don't even know that you are here yet. If you come with me now, they will assume you never came." Shin said, knowing it was the truth.

However, this would have adverse effects. Asia was their whole reason for being in Kuoh, which meant if Asia never comes, they will leave. The whole Raynare arc, the very first arc, will never have happened.

"Be that as it may, I still can't burden you with the responsibility of caring for me," Asia said.

"Don't be ridiculous Asia. What kind of person would I be if I allowed you to just go to those fallen angels, knowing that they do not have something good planned for you?" Shin reasoned, weakening Asia's resolve.

Shin, seeing Asia was close, used his knowledge of her past to convince her. "Besides, you're a good person. Kind at heart and someone you can put your faith in trust in. You're the kind of person that is a great friend. I wouldn't want to let you go so easily." Shin said smiling, Asia's head shooting up as tears trickled at the corner of her eyes.

"You really mean that? W-We could be f-friend?" Asia asked hopefully.

'Hook. Line. Sinker.' Shin thought as he inwardly smirked. He didn't want to be arrogant or anything, but he thought of himself as an up and becoming a master of manipulation. "Yes, of course, Asia. I don't have any reason to lie to you." Shin said, lying straight through his teeth. There were obvious benefits of swaying Asia to his side at the moment.

"O-Ok. If you say so." Asia said, looking up with a heartwarming smile.

"Alright then, follow me," Shin said as he pulled out his phone and started calling Sona. The phone rang a few times before Sona picked up.

"Shin? Where are you, school starts in four minutes." Sona said irritably. She was usually pretty irritated with him when he doesn't show up at the student council room before school as usual.

"Yea, about that. I'm not going to make it to school today." Shin said calmly.

"What?! Why not?!" Sona yelled.

Shin looked to Asia by his side looking at him confused since she didn't understand a word of Japanese. "I met a hot blonde," Shin said, causing Sona to gain a tick mark on her forehead.

"That doesn't mean you can skip school!" Sona yelled, furious and slightly jealous.

"I'm not coming to school today Sona," Shin said seriously, the tone of his voice causing Sona to straighten, realizing that Shin was serious about this. "Tell Rias I need to talk to her as soon as possible. I'll be at the ORC." Shin said as he hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket.

"Sorry about that Asia, I had to call into school and tell them I wasn't coming today," Shin explained to Asia what he was doing, causing Asia to look down in shame.

"I'm sorry I made you miss school," Asia said as she bowed to Shin once again.

"Asia, your too cute for your own good," Shin said as Asia's face went atomic, never having received such a compliment before.

"Ummm. I, umm, I." Asia stammered, not knowing how to react.

Shin chuckled, quite amused by this situation. "My point is proven." Shin said as he focused on what was to happen next. From this point on, canon was thrown out the window. He had just made a crack in the foundation of cannon, and the next step in his plan would cause it to fall apart. However, he wouldn't be able to take that step until he had explained Asia's situation to Rias.

(Scene Break)

After showing Asia around the ORC, Shin took a nap on the couch, determined to let his body rest and adapt to the light energy in his body. It wasn't until school was let out that he was awoken when Koneko opened the doors to the ORC.

His eyes fluttering open, he noticed across from him, on the couch opposite from the one he was taking a nap on, was Asia, her eyes closed and a line of drool coming out of her mouth. It would appear that after she took a shower in the large shower room Rias had in the ORC, she decided to sleep just like Shin.

"Hey there Koneko," Shin said as he slowly sat up, relishing in the reenergized feeling in his body. He could already tell that his body had now fully adjusted to the light energy in his body. Just a few days ago, he couldn't feel any magic in his body. Now, however, he could feel two completely different sources in his body.

The main source, the magic that was being coursed throughout his veins, being emitted from his body was demonic magic. The magic feeling like an ocean inside his stomach, several rivers being connected to the ocean and filtering the water in and out of his body at all moments.

But then, right next to that saltwater ocean, was a freshwater lake. Polar opposites of the other yet coexisting. A damn blocking all the connections the lake had to the rivers, yet ready the dams ready to be burst open at any moment. All it would take was thought and the damns would break, flooding through his body.

The only question is, what would happen if they opened? Would the demonic and holy energy fight each other, trying to become the only inhabitant of his body? Or would it be like oil and water? Would they separate themselves from one another, coexisting inside of him?

He would test it soon. It was better to find out the effects sooner rather than later. Sitting up fully, he took a deep breath, relishing in regaining his energy. Glad he no longer felt weak and tired. This meant he would be able to move on with his plans.

Scooting over on the couch, he patted the cushion next to him as he looked at Koneko. "Sorry I took your spot. I was feeling tired." Shin said as Koneko sat down on the now-open seat and pulled out a bag of chocolates.

As she started to take bites of her chocolate, she stared at Asia confused as to who she was and why she was here. Noticing this, Shin knew he would have to explain this to her, but he'd prefer to wait until everyone else got here, not wanting to explain the situation more than one time.

So, as time went by, the members of the ORC all arrived, Rias being the last person to arrive. They were now all seated on the couches, Asia having been awoken once Kiba arrived so he could sit down on the couch. Asia was now sitting in between Shin and Koneko, nervous about the current situation.

"So, Shin, would you mind explaining who this is?" Rias asked irritably. This was definitely not something she expected to see when she entered the ORC. She knew Shin wanted to talk to her, but she figured it had something to do with his sacred gear or something of the like. Not some blonde who she could faintly sense had a sacred gear.

Shin sighed, already feeling a headache coming. "This is Asia Argento, an excommunicated nun from the church." Shin said as he comfortingly put his arm around Asia in a protective manner, knowing the occupants of the ORC would not want to be associated with an excommunicated nun.

"Shin, why did you bring an excommunicated nun here?" Rias asked, not liking this situation one bit, neither did Akeno, Kiba, or Koneko.

"Because she needed help, and to be honest I don't give two fucks what she is. The simple fact is she needed help, and I was inclined to give it to her. So, she is going to be staying with me for the foreseeable future." Shin, Asia shrinking into Shin's embrace for protection.

"You can't do that Shin, she's an excommunicate nun. If the church found out about this, they would be in outrage." Rias informed Shin, but Shin wasn't looking to negotiate on the matter.

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying Rias," Shin said dangerously. "Here, let me put it in a simpler way. Not even NASA's new multimillion-dollar supercomputer could calculate how many fucks I don't give when it comes to who Asia used to be associated with." Shin said, causing the eyes of the ORC to narrow.

"The simple fact is that I already offered Asia my help, and I am not going back on my word. This has already been decided, and if you don't like it, then label me a stray." Shin said, the hidden threat his words obvious.

"Regardless of that, it is still risky. The only way I can think of avoiding the ire of the church would be to have her join my peerage." Rias said, stating her opinion on the matter.

"No," Shin said plainly, refusing to let Asia become a devil without her consent. If Asia wanted to become one, then very well. However, the choice was neither his nor Rias'. Shin may not be the best in terms of being a good person, but he still had his morals and self-rules he carried over from his past life. One of those self-rules being that he would not force anything upon anyone.

"Excuse me?" Rias asked, offended by Shin's immediate refusal.

"You heard me. It is Asia's choice and her choice alone when it comes to becoming a part of her peerage. However, she will not be forced into it. Now, Asia and I are leaving, I need to introduce her to my family. Your welcome to try and stop me, but I wouldn't recommend it."

After stating his stance on the matter, he stood up, taking Asia with him, and left the ORC. None of the members made any move to stop him, knowing they couldn't afford to at the moment.

After he left the ORC, he couldn't help but think how out of character what just happened for him was. This was the second time something like this has happened, the first time being when he pinned Rias against the wall the morning, he found out he was reincarnated into a devil.

He wasn't sure what the cause for these out of character actions. Whether it was something to do with his sacred gear, becoming a devil, or repressed emotions he did not know.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring you so much trouble." Asia said shamefully, feeling guilty for what had just happened. One could say that Asia is the cause for what just happened, but Shin did not fret over it.

"Don't worry about it, Asia. Despite Rias' words, she was just trying to turn the tables so that it favored her. After all, she is a devil that has been spoiled all her life. She most likely felt your sacred gear and wanted you to be in her peerage so it would become stronger. There was never really any danger with the church." Shin explained.

"Even if the church finds out about this situation, it wouldn't even matter. Since you are an excommunicated nun, they do not have any right to raise anything anymore. They cut all ties with you when you were excommunicated." Shin's explanation eased Asia's worries slightly, but she still felt as if she had been bringing a lot of trouble to Shin.

"However, don't get the wrong idea about Rias. She is a good person. However, due to a situation she has been put into by her parents, her greed oftentimes gets the better of her." Shin said to Asia, not wanting Asia to dislike Rias. After all, they would most likely be spending a lot of time with one another.

"Well, let's get going. I have to introduce you to my parents." Shin said as he started walking off. As soon as he got this whole situation with Asia out of the way, he could finally do what he had been wanting to do all day long, go and confront the fallen angels at the abandoned church.


	7. Chapter 7

The introduction of Asia to Shin's parents was, at the least, a memorable experience. Since Asia couldn't speak or understand a word of Japanese, he was the only one who understands what she said. Despite that, however, Shin's parents still welcomed her with open arms, as well as having Shin warn her about Issei and his perverted tendencies.

Then, since the Hyoudou's did not have a guest room or a spare room, Asia's options were either living in the attic or move in with either Issei or Shin. Considering the attic was full of insulation and only three feet tall, she chose to move in with Shin for obvious reasons.

After moving in all of her stuff, which was mainly just a bunch of clothes, Shin spent the rest of the day trying to teach Asia some Japanese so she could speak and understand important phrases.

Later in the day, Shin was called by Rias, saying she needed to show him something, which ended up being the stray devil Viser being killed. He was sure her hope was to insight some fear into him, the message basically saying this is what happens to strays.

Now, however, he was ready to do what he had been looking forward to all day. Looking at the full moon outside his window, his eyes closed as he released a deep sigh of content, knowing a lot of things were going to change after today.

"Are you going somewhere, Shin?" Asia asked from behind him in her sleepwear, a pair of blue pajamas.

"Yeah. I have something to take care of… Don't worry though, I'll be back before you know it." Shin said smiling, not wanting her to worry.

"Alright," Asia replied smiling as well.

(Scene Break)

After a few miles of walking, Shin arrived at his destination, somebody already there to welcome him. Sitting in a tree just a few meters away from him was a woman with the appearance of a young girl. Shin, however, knew her looks to be deceiving.

"Hello there," Shin said as he waved at her, causing her to look down in surprise, not knowing he was there. It was yet another useful ability of his sacred gear. With his control over his magic, he had completely suppressed it, making it impossible for even someone with the sensing abilities of Koneko to detect.

"You! How did you sneak up on me?!" Mittelt yelled, shocked. Even now, Mittelt was shocked as do as she might, she couldn't sense anything from Shin. She couldn't tell if he was human or not, if he was powerful, or if he was dangerous. It was like he didn't even exist.

"That's irrelevant. Instead, could you please call your fallen friends? What I want involves all of you." Shin requested.

"And why would I do that? I can kill you myself!" Mittelt exclaimed, jumping down from her position on the tree, a brief glance of her panties being shown to Shin. Landing on her feet, she glared at Shin, a spear of light forming in her hand, waiting for Shin to make a move.

"Hmmm. Perhaps it will change your mind if you knew I'm the reason for Dohnaseek's disappearance?" Shin smugly stated, watching as Mittelt looked at Shin in shock and some fear.

"What?! How do you know Dohnaseek?!" Mittelt yelled, now very cautious.

"Simple," Shin said as he released his control over his magic, allowing it Mittelt and the other fallen in the church nearby to sense his presence. Although not large nor did it give the feeling of someone strong, Shin was smart and knew how to use his magic in smart ways. "I killed Dohnaseek."

Mittelt was shaken by the statement, not knowing whether to believe Shin or not. After all, Shin didn't give off the presence of a strong person, but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't capable of killing Dohnaseek.

"So then, are you going to call your friends?" Shin asked, smiling way too innocently.

Mittelt didn't have to be told thrice, flaring her magic to her fellow fallen as a signal to help her. In just a matter of seconds, the space near Mittelt started to warp as Raynare and Kalawarner arrived.

Seeing them arrive, Shin used this to cast a barrier, one unique to him and invisible to the eye as well as senses. Using his sacred gear, he set up a large dome of the repulsive force around all of the fallen as well as himself. No one would be able to leave, nor would anyone be able to get in. However, despite the barrier being invisible to senses, the spike in his magic when he formed it definitely was not and he had no doubt Rias and her peerage would be coming very soon.

"Mittelt, what did you call us for?" Kalawarner asked, curious and also somewhat worried. With the disappearance of Dohnaseek, Mittelt suddenly calling for help was a worrying thing. It was likely whoever was behind Dohnaseek's disappearance was trying to do the same to Mittelt.

"Because this guy wanted me to. He says he killed Dohnaseek." Mittelt said, glaring at Shin. Luckily, due to the sudden arrival of the Raynare and Kalawarner, they hadn't noticed when Shin spiked and created a barrier.

Raynare and Kalawarner's heads swiveled to Shin in surprise as they finally notice his presence, Raynare recoiling in surprise. "You!" Raynare said, shocked seeing the person she thought she killed alive and well. As well as apparently having been the one to kill Dohnaseek.

"Hey, long time no see… You know, last time I wasn't able to fully appreciate your body since I was you know, dying… But, now that I can, I give you a ten out of ten!" Shin said, both his hand sticking straight out, giving Raynare two thumbs up.

"Raynare, who is this person?" Kalawarner asked, confused about this entire situation.

"Hmmm, Raynare is your name? After you stabbed me with your lightsaber, I figured Yuuma wasn't your real name. It's nice to know the name of the person that killed me." Shin said nonchalantly, making the three fallen angels uneasy. The way he could act so carefree in this situation worried them. He acted as if he didn't have any reason to consider them a threat.

"Raynare, this person… Is he that kid with the sacred gear that you killed?" Kalawarner asked, piecing together the situation from what she had heard from Shin.

"Yes, that would be me," Shin confirmed for Kalawarner. "However, Raynare didn't know a devil had been keeping an eye on me. So, I was revived by that devil after Raynare killed me." Shin explained to the fallen.

"Are you kidding me?! I went through that stupid, boring date for nothing?!" Raynare yelled, annoyed and outraged.

"Yes, Raynare. You tried so hard… And got so far… But in the end… It didn't even matter." Shin said, very proud of himself at the current moment in time.

Raynare meanwhile looked at Shin, shocked and dumbfounded. "Are… Are you quoting Linkin Park?!" Raynare shouted, not having any idea how to react.

"What's the matter Raynare? Find yourself one step closer to the edge? Are you about to break?" Shin asked, Raynare releasing a very loud groan of frustration. By this point, Shin was trying very hard not to break out laughing at his own joke.

However, Shin came here for a reason, and it wasn't to wittily insult people with song references, despite how fun it was. "Anyway, I came here for a reason. I came to give you a chance." Shin said as his face suddenly went very serious. "You're trespassing in the land of the Gremory and Sitri clans. Leave now or I will kill you. Consider yourselves warned." Shin said, the three fallen suddenly finding themselves on the wrong end of some killing intent.

However, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt were not new to killing intent. Each one of them had fought in the three-way war several centuries ago, and as such, had several centuries of combat experience.

"And what makes you think we would listen to you?" Kalawarner asked with quite a bit of spite in her voice. "There are three of us here, and only one of you. Don't think just because you're a devil now that you have the strength to kill three fall angels." Kalawarner stated.

Shin couldn't help but agree with her. Shin was reincarnated just a few days ago. By usual standards, he wouldn't even be able to kill on fallen angel let alone three. However, Shin was different. "So, is that a no?" Shin asked menacingly.

"Yes, that's a no," Mittelt said confidently. "No matter what sacred gear you have, you won't be able to defeat all three of us," Mittelt claimed confidently, puffing out her rather small chest out in pride.

"Is that so?" Shin asked rhetorically, letting his hand drop down to his side, his palm facing behind him, and exerting a good amount of repulsive force, propelling him forward at very fast speeds, just as a Chidori sprung to life in his other hand.

Only second after Mittelt's statement, before they could even react, Raynare and Kalawarner gasped in shock at what they saw. "I warned you," Shin said as Mittelt's body stood still, her eyes wide in pain as blood leaked out of both sides of her mouth.

Shin pushed Mittelt backward, knowing she had already bled to death as well as the fact that his Chidori went straight through her heart, she was dead in seconds. "Mittelt!" Kalawarner and Raynare screamed as they saw the lifeless body of there centuries-long friend fall to the ground with a giant hole where her chest used to be.

"You know, it's pathetic really," Shin said as he turned toward the two fallen who were still alive. "You lot are centuries old, yet you're still at the bottom of the food chain when it comes to power. I know it's a foreign word to most you supernatural beings, but to imagine that if you spent your time training, you would probably be a cadre class fallen. Pathetic." Shin belittled.

But the more he thought about it, the more pathetic he thought it to be. These people were several hundred years old, yet they were only as strong as a low-class devil. Vegeta would be rolling in his grave if he knew how little people trained in this world.

"Now then, should I just kill you now?" Shin asked, knowing that if he wanted, he could just release a large amount of repulsive force that would shatter their organs and bones. Or he could release two different repulsive forces, and sandwich them between the two, pushing the two forces together until they were squished to death. Or the most morbid one, repel their upper body away from him and attract their lower body towards him, which would rip them in half.

He may not have the raw ability to double his own power or to create a magic that destroys anything it comes into contact with, but he did have technique. He knew how to use his magic in the most effective way possible. That's what made him strong. Or rather, that's what made him smart.

"Kalawarner, we have to go," Raynare said, her fight or flight senses tell her to get as far away as possible from Shin. Kalawarner did not disagree in the slightest, deciding to follow Raynare's lead as their wings made their appearances and they took to the sky, a wormhole opening above them.

However, before they could enter it, they found that something was stopping them from moving any further. Try as they might, whenever they tried to reach the wormhole, something constantly pushed against them, making it impossible to get to the wormhole.

"Who said you could leave?" Shin asked from ground, making the two of them swivel their heads to the side in horror. They could suddenly feel Shin's magic spike and the air in the area grow cold, signaling Shin was launching an attack.

Just as they thought, seconds before they both made their move to dodge, dozens of large spikes of ice appeared from the ground and came at them at very high speeds. Dodging to the side, Raynare released a gasp of pain as one of the spikes clipped her in the shoulder, impaling it.

However, she considered her lucky when she looked to her side in horror after hearing Kalawarner release a scream of pain, only to find her friend, a border-line sister, impaled in the stomach with one of the ice spikes.

It was at this time that Shin noticed that Rias and her peerage arrived, looking to the side he saw them staring at the scene in front of them in complete and utter shock. However, he was surprised when he saw Sona and her peerage present as well. He was not expecting Sona to come to his aid as well when she felt his spike in magic.

The help, however, was not needed. Looking away from them, he focused his attention on the only fallen angel still alive. The one who he had allowed to escape from his attack with only an ice spike to the shoulder.

"Having a tough day?" Shin asked as the Ice spike suddenly pulled back into the ground and disappeared, the ground being recovered by dirt, making it look like nothing had happened as the sound of Kalawarner's body hitting the ground was heard by everyone.

Raynare followed soon after, broken, without the will to fight anymore. She had seen her friends die right in front of her, and she knew there was no chance of her escaping. She had come to accept the fact that she would not be surviving this ordeal.

"You know, I like to consider myself a good person, and I have my mother to thank for that," Shin said as he slowly walked towards Raynare. "And one of the things she taught me as a kid, was that if somebody hurts you, you hurt them back tenfold… That's what I plan to do to you." Shin said as he stood right in front of her, looking down at her on her knees.

Suddenly, two spikes of ice came out of the ground and impaled both her Achilles tendons, making it impossible for her to stand at the moment. Screaming in pain, Raynare thrashed around as she yelled. The spectators who were trying to get into the place but had not been able to thus far cringing when they heard Raynare's scream of pain. Well, with the exception of Akeno since she suddenly grew a massive blush.

"Please, just kill me," Raynare begged, no longer having the will to live. Seeing this, Shin decided to give her an out. Forming an ice spike in his hand, he dropped it right in front of Raynare, confusing her.

"You want to die? Then go ahead. Do it yourself." Shin said, silently enjoying the terror in Raynare's eyes. The spectators, however, were appalled and shocked at Shin's brutal display. They never expected someone like Shin, who was constantly telling jokes and making people laugh could be so sadistic and cruel.

"You… You want me to kill myself?" Raynare asked, shocked, staring at the spike of ice on the ground.

"What? Surprised? Shocked that the innocent guy who makes stupid song references and makes comedically perverted jokes could be so brutal? Don't be. You've been alive for a long time, so you should already know. People like me, who have stupid personalities like that, just do it as a way to cope. As a way to fit in with everyone else. To hide how fucked up they really are." Shin said, shocking the spectators.

"For example, take a look at the four mauo. Sirzechs Lucifer puts on an act of being childish and an over obsessive siscon. Serafall Leviathan acts like a huge siscon and dresses like a magical girl. Ajuka Beelzebub throws himself into science. Falbium Asmodeus sleeps constantly, no matter where he is or what he's doing. All just ways to cope with what they've seen, with what they've had to do." Shin stated.

"They may not have fought in the three-way war, but they witnessed it. And after it ended, they led the Anti Satan Faction in the devil Civil War. Fighting your own, torturing your own, killing your own, and all while still being a teenager? It fucked them up. There quirks and personalities are ways to cope with that." Shin ended his rant, Rias and Sona looking at Shin in complete shock.

Raynare, seeing the person she hates above all else at the moment like this, decided to get back at him a little. "Oh yeah, and what's your excuse? Why are you so fucked up?" Raynare asked, catching the curiosity and somewhat horror of the spectators. Curious to what Shin would say, but also scared to know.

"If you're expecting me to say something like I watched my whole family die in front of me, you're thinking wrong. What fucked me up was just life itself." Shin said although he knew if the entire truth wasn't.

"What do you mean?" Raynare asked, thoroughly confused. Shin looked back at the spectators of all this, then looked back to Raynare. It wouldn't be a good idea to discuss what happened in his previous life in front of them.

"What's it matters? You're going to die anyway. There isn't any point in telling you." Shin said, causing Raynare to smirk, knowing she had begun to get under his skin.

"Is that so?" Raynare said as she looked at the spectators watching the whole thing go down. "Or is it that you don't want them to know?" Raynare asked, looking at Shin with a smug smirk. Shin smiled innocently, basically confirming it for Raynare, before his hand suddenly shot forward, stabbing an ice spike into her chest.

Raynare's eyes contorted in pain as blood leaked from her mouth. "Consider us equal," Shin said as he let Raynare fall backward, falling onto the two spikes of ice that impaled her Achilles tendons, resulting in the spike of ice piercing into her shoulder blades.

Unlike Mittelt and Kalawarner's deaths, Raynare's was not quick. Shin stabbed her in the lung, causing blood to slowly build up in her lungs, making it harder and harder to breathe until the point where her lung was so full of blood it started to overflow, coming out her throat and bubbling in her mouth as she tried to breathe, causing her to choke on the blood.

As Raynare slowly died, Shin released the barrier, Saji who had been constantly pushing up against the barrier falling onto the ground as it was suddenly released. "Hey look, I broke the barrier thing!" Saji exclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest in pride.

"I released the barrier your dumbass. The only thing broken here is your pride." Shin said, causing most of the girls to chuckle while Saji turned into a depressed mess.

"Shin, before… What Raynare said… Is it true?... Do you not want us to know what happened to you?" Sona asked, hurt that Shin didn't trust her enough to tell her, despite everything they've been through.

"It's not that I don't want you to know, but rather I don't know how to tell you," Shin said, but he still didn't know if it would be a good idea to explain to them why he was as messed up as he was.

"Shin, it's alright. Every one of us here has our own backstory. We won't think any less of you or judge you for what has happened to you." Momo said, coming up and grabbing Shin's hand. Taking a deep breath, Shin decided to tell them, they had the right to know after all. He would just have to change a few things, like the fact that this world was just and anime where he comes from.

"Alright. Then tell me, do you believe in reincarnation?" Shin asked, causing them to shake their heads. "Well, I can tell you, it's real. It happened to me. Maybe I have memories of a previous life, maybe I was reincarnated into a different world. I don't know. But at the very least, I remember my previous life." Shin said shocking everyone there.

"What happened in your previous life?" Sona asked, shocked and curious.

"Well, I was born into a poverty-stricken family. Drunk, abusive father, druggie mother, an older sister, and a little brother. My father was unemployed most of the time, never being able to keep a job due to his drinking. So, to take out all his anger and self-hate, he would abuse my mother. My mother, needing a way to cope with the abuse, did a lot of drugs." Shin explained.

"Then, when I was about eight, after finding out she was pregnant again, my mother decided she didn't want to bring a baby into this world, knowing its life would horrible and filled with nothing but pain. So, she killed herself, jumped off a bridge." Shin said, drawing gasps from everyone.

"With the death of my mother, my father only became angrier, more of a drunk. My mother no longer there to take out his anger and self-hate on, he turned it onto us, his kids." Shin explained. "My sister, who was 13, after a couple of months of getting abused, she couldn't take it anymore. So, she also killed herself, jumped off the same bridge as my mother."

"Then, my brother and I finally caught a break. Two suicides within two months? That made the cops suspicious. The detectives investigated and found the true nature of my father, what he had done. My father was taken away and convicted for manslaughter. He got life in prison."

"Afterword, me and my brother were sent to live with our grandparents. It changed my life, and to cope with what had happened, I did anything to distract myself from it. Mainly video games and sports. And I lived a good life until I was 15. My brother, however, did not."

"My brother couldn't find a way to cope, so it just ate at him. He was just too messed up from what happened. When he was 13, two years younger than me, he started doing drugs. At 14, he got involved with a gang. As an initiation, he was forced to be a shooter in a robbery. However, the victim had a gun as well, and my brother ended up getting three rounds to the chest. He died."

"After my brother died, I just broke. I couldn't handle it anymore. I did anything and everything I could to repress my feeling. To get rid of them. Video games, sex, working out, drugs. You name it, I did it. Before I knew it, I was a high school dropout living life by stealing credit cards and identities. The last thing I remember was getting hit by a truck, and then I woke up here, as Shin Hyoudou. The same age as my previous life." Shin explained, everyone presents thoroughly shocked.

"When I arrived here, I knew, this was my second chance. My second chance to do things right, to make an honest living. New family, new identity, new body, new everything. A clean slate. However, those feeling from my past life, that anger, they never left. I just repressed them and pretended my previous life didn't exist."

"However, those feeling bottle over sometimes and spill out. Like the morning after Rias reincarnated me." Shin said, referring to when he pinned her to the wall. "Or when I defended Asia, who reminded me so much of my older sister. Naive and innocent. Always smiling and trying to make everyone happy." Shin said, a tear falling down his cheek as he spoke about it. "Or more recently, with Raynare," Shin said as he, as well as everyone else, looked at the dead fallen.

"Life fucked me over, and because of it, I have a lot of repressed feelings. Their a part of me, and they always will, that will never change." Shin said as he walked over to Raynare's body. "Anyway, I have things I need to do," Shin said, repeating what he did with Dohnaseek, he started to absorb the holy energy of Raynare.

Unlike his demonic magic, his holy magic didn't have a limit on how much he could hold. At the same time, however, he couldn't produce holy magic. But it would still come in handy to have a lot of holy magic at the ready at all times.

Everyone couldn't help but do anything as they watched Shin absorb all the holy magic from all three fallen angels. Too shocked by Shin's backstory to do anything at the moment.

Finishing up absorbing all the holy magic, Shin took a few minutes to catch his breath, feeling the effects of light poison kicking in again. Although his body had adapted to holy magic, it only adapted enough to contain the holy magic in his body, but now he had around forty times as much holy magic in his body as before. If he was a fallen angel, he'd likely be a four or six-winged fallen at this point.

"Look, I'm going to go home now. I'll talk to you all tomorrow." Shin said, not bothering to look back as he left, despite them telling him to stay. Wounds had been reopened, and then had salt poured on them. He just wanted to go home and sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the last chapter, I honestly didn't think you would all take the end of that chapter so seriously, but I guess you did. So, to avoid future calamities like the last chapter, when you see Shin do something stupid, it's likely on purpose. I had been hinting up to this since the beginning of the story, and I had wrongly assumed that everyone had caught on. I'll try and avoid something like that happening again in the future. **

**Also, as I wanted to get this chapter out quicker than normal so I could clear this whole situation up, I didn't have enough time to do as much revising as I usually do, so there may be some grammatical errors in the chapter. Please PM if you see any so I can fix them.**

Shin was on his knees, staring out his window, knowing this was the end. How did it come to this again? Oh, yea, that was right, he fucked up. He fucked up so bad, and now it was going to be the end of him.

Behind him, staring at him with a curious gaze, was a man with long crimson hair. The man was Sirzechs Gremory, and he was here to kill him. "You do know why I am here. Correct?" Sirzechs asked.

Shin sighed. "Yes. Rias told you about what I told her and everyone else. You're here to see how it's possible." Shin said.

Sirzechs stepped forward, the light from the window gleaming against his eyes. "Then you know what that means. Right?" Sirzechs asked yet again.

"Yes. You're going to kill me, and then I'm going to get dissected." Shin said as a bolt of lightning hit just outside, the raging storm not letting up one bit.

(Scene Break 2 hours earlier)

Shin regretted his decision to tell everyone of his past the moment he spoke. He knew he made a mistake; he knew he wasn't thinking. He couldn't help but berate himself for being so stupid.

Now, everyone involved with Rias or Sona was avoiding him, even Rias and Sona themselves. It was obvious what was happening, someone had told someone else about Shin's previous life. The word was spread to a higher-up, eventually reaching Sirzechs or Serafall's ears.

No doubt, Ajuka heard about it eventually and wanted him right away. He would want to dissect the person capable of such a thing, to figure out what made them so special. Sure, reincarnation had been spoken of in some ways, such as being reborn as a baby, or a sacred gear being transferred to a new host once the previous one died.

But this was an entirely different level. If such a thing was possible, and they could figure out what allowed Shin to retain his memories, then it would be possible to achieve _true _immortality. Such a thing was worth too much to pass up on, no matter how valuable the person is. Shin, knew, this was the end. There wasn't any way to get out of this. Of course, assuming that it's all true.

(Scene Break Present Time)

"You are awfully calm for someone who is about to die," Sirzechs said, analyzing Shin's reactions.

"Is that so?" Shin asked, not worried in the slightest, and that little bit is what made Sirzechs falter. Seeing Shin smirk, he knew something was wrong, something wasn't right. Somehow, someway, he had to have planned this. It was only at this moment, that Sirzechs realized what was going on.

"It's not true. Is it?" Sirzechs asked, causing Shin to chuckle, before laughing, then curling over and holding his stomach as he laughed very hard.

"Of course, it's not!" Shin said. "Come on, retaining information from a previous life? Please, if I had done so, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to reveal it so easily." Sirzechs was shocked, to say the least.

"I mean, come on, really? The tragic backstory was so cliché that you could open any manga and find one ten times better." Shin said, causing Sirzechs to chuckle a little.

"So then, if this was all a ploy, what was the point in it. What's the endgame here?" Sirzechs asked, a bit doubtful. After all, if this was true, then Shin must be a very smart person to have planned this far ahead.

"The end game was you," Shin said plainly, causing Sirzechs to tense. "I wanted to talk to you. But obviously, as a devil king, you can't just come to see someone simply because they want to talk to you. Even if I'm a part of your little sisters' peerage." Shin explained his resolve, leaving Sirzechs utterly shocked.

Sirzechs smirked. "I will hand it to you, your smart. But tell me, what role did the fallen angels play?" Sirzechs asked, testing Shin.

"They were a pawn, something to use to sell my story," Shin explained.

"And the backstory?" Sirzechs asked.

"A ploy to make you think I was dangerous. As it was, you would have likely sent someone else in your place if you didn't think I was a danger to Rias. However, if I was an emotionally unstable teenager, you would want to come to make sure Rias wasn't in any danger." Shin explained.

"The reincarnation part of the story?" Sirzechs asked, sitting down on the side of Shin's bed.

"It was the eye-catcher. If I had just gone on about an edgy backstory, why would Rias tell you? What reason would she have to tell you her newest peerage member has an edgy backstory? A peerage member that has retained memory from a past life however, now that would give her incentive to inform you about me." Shin explained.

This caused Sirzechs to release a chuckle, marveling at Shin's well thought out plan. "So then, the morning you pinned Rias to the wall is when it all started?" Sirzechs asked.

"No. It started way before that." Shin said, causing Sirzechs face to darken.

"So, you mean to tell me you already knew of the supernatural world?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, I thought you would have known that. I figured Sona would have told as such. I found out about the supernatural world when reading the books in the student council room. After finding out about the supernatural, I hinted it to them in ways that were discreet, just toying with them for my amusement." Shin said, not bothered by the killing intent focused on him in the slightest.

"Then when exactly did this plan start?" Sirzechs asked.

"It started when that fallen asked me on a date. By then, I had already awoken my sacred gear and could sense the difference between her and a human." Shin said, saying the first lie since Sirzechs entered the room. He couldn't sense anything different about Raynare when he met her, but he still knew she was a fallen.

"Alright, then how about this. Summarize your plan and tell me it." Sirzechs said, tired of getting bits and pieces of this plan of Shins.

"Alright. My plan started with the fallen angel Raynare. She asked me on a date. I had been planning to get into Rias' peerage already, I just didn't know-how. However, I knew they were watching me, I went along with the fallen, let her kill me, and then Rias revived me… The next morning, I pinned Rias to a wall, making her think I had a short fuse… From there the next step was killing Dohnaseek. I wanted to give Rias the impression that I didn't have a problem with killing… Next was the three fallen, where I made Rias think not only did I not have a problem with killing, but I enjoyed it. Next came the backstory to catch your attention. Obviously, the plan has worked up till now." Shin explained, making a simplified version of his plan.

"Ok, so then your plan worked. You have gotten my attention. What do you want?" Sirzechs asked, a bit annoyed.

"Well, it's simple really. I want to make a deal with you." Shin said, standing up and turning around, looking straight at Sirzechs. "I know of Rias' situation with Riser… I'll end it." Shin said, Sirzechs eyebrows narrowing.

"And what do you get in exchange?" Sirzechs asked dangerously, not liking one bit how Shin was using Rias as a pawn.

"I want you to make me a high-class devil if I end it," Shin said, suddenly feeling Sirzechs killing intent come back in full right after his statement. Of course, Shin had assumed something like this and had already planned accordingly.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Sirzechs asked, his power of destruction flaring to life and sparking off his fingers.

"Because I'm worth too much to lose," Shin said, causing Sirzechs eyes to narrow. "It's not surprising you wouldn't know. After all, Rias isn't the sharpest tool in the shack." Sirzechs power of destruction grew stronger, causing Shin to smirk. He was really protective of Rias.

"My sacred gear's abilities at the current time is complete control over my body, and by extension, magic. On top of that, I have the ability to adapt to _anything_. You're a smart person, I'm sure you can see the potential." Shin explained, causing Sirzechs power of destruction to disappear in an instant.

"Does that mean you could even adopt other magics?" Sirzechs asked, shocked and intrigued. His question was answered when Shin suddenly formed a spear of light. "Astonishing," Sirzechs said, marveling at how he could now feel the holy magic inside of Shin. He could feel two completely different magic reserves, one of which being demonic, the other holy.

"Yes, it really is amazing. However, you think too small. Sure, being able to adapt to magic alone is a power beyond value. However, I said it can adapt to _anything_." Sirzechs eyes widened to epic proportions.

"So, you're finally seeing the big picture. Why stop at magic? If I can adapt the qualities of magic, why not adapt to the unique qualities of people. All I would need is some DNA, and if the person has something unique about them, such as your famous Power of Destruction, my sacred gear would adapt and take on the qualities, integrating it into myself. I would gain the Power of Destruction. And all it would take is something as simple as a drop of blood." Shin explained.

Sirzechs was shaken. Such power was definitely too valuable to lose, they couldn't run the risk of losing it. It was then that he realized something. "Don't tell me, you already-" Sirzechs' statement was cut short when Shin held out his palm and an orb or Power of Destruction appeared in it.

"I and Rias have made out a few times. Saliva is as good as DNA as any." Shin said smugly, smirking from ear to ear. "However, don't make the misconception that I don't care about Rias, or that she's merely a pawn. I do care for her, as both a friend and a potential love interest."

Sirzechs scowled. "And how do I know you won't end Rias' engagement whether you become a high-class devil for it or not? If she is a friend and a potential love interest as you say she is, would you really let her fall into the hands of someone else?" Sirzechs asked rhetorically.

Shin smirked; it was a good question. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. The question is… Do you want to run that risk?" Shin asked, tilting his head to the side.

Sirzechs had no choice but to bite his tongue. "I'll give it to you, you are smart. But don't think you will be able to do stuff like this in the future again and get away with it. The only reason your alive today is because of the potential of your sacred gear." Sirzechs said as he stood up.

"I'd think less of you if I was able to," Shin said. "So, I assume we have a deal then?" Shin asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes. If you end Rias' engagement to Riser, I will make sure you are awarded high-class devil stature." Sirzechs said, teleporting out of the room, and finally allowing Shin the chance to breath easy. Constantly antagonizing a man who could kill you with a flick of his wrist for almost half an hour was worrying to say the least.

His entire plan rode on the fact that Sirzechs didn't just outright kill him. Luckily, Sirzechs was a smart person, so he knew not to do something so rash. And now that he had his position as a high-class devil secured, he had everything he wanted really. Now all that was needed was to defeat Riser.

Now, he wouldn't have to act like a disturbed teenager anymore. However, it did come at the cost of everyone thinking he was one and that he had some edgy tragic backstory, but hey, it worked for Sasuke. Maybe it will work for him too.

(Scene Break)

Walking down the street, Shin was carrying food in his hands. Three bags from this world McDonalds, as he arrived at the abandoned church. He had some people to visit. Walking into the abandoned church, he walked down the steps hidden behind a podium and walked into a room, watching as three people were trying to pull chains out of the wall.

Smirking, he walked forward and cleared his throat, making his presence known to the three. "Mittelt! You were supposed to keep watch and tell us when he was coming!" Raynare shouted, causing Mittelt to look down.

Shin chuckled, amused. "It's of no concern. I knew you would all try and escape anyways. But those chains connected to your neck suppress your supernatural powers. You're as strong as regular human at the moment." Shin said as he sat down on the front podium.

This situation right here was the aftermath of his sacred gear, the control aspect of it. His sacred gear makes it to where he doesn't need to know the how-to to anything he wanted to do. Just what he wanted to do.

Whatever he desired, his sacred gear would feed on his magic and make it into reality. And so, when he made that dome barrier of repulsive force, it also acted as an illusion. He didn't know how when it came to _how _the illusion worked, but that was the beauty of his sacred gear. He didn't need to.

Whereas the spectators all saw Shin kill the three fallen angels, or at least, they thought they did. In reality, he had made an illusion that took effect on anyone not inside the dome. If anyone was to look in the dome, they would see the illusion, which was Shin killing the three fallen. However what really happened was that Shin swiftly knocked the three out, then placed down three mannequins with illusions cast over them to look like the dead bodies of the three fallen. After he left, Rias destroyed what she thought was the body with her Power of Destruction. The only one who knew of the illusion was him, not even the three fallen knew of it. That led to this situation here, in which all three fallen were now locked in their old base, chained to the wall by their necks.

"What's the point in keeping us here? To use us as sex toys?" Raynare asked spitefully, knowing it was likely the reason. The last thing she remembered before waking up was Shin pointing his hand at all three of them, then a feeling equivalent of being hit by a truck hitting her.

Shin chuckled at Raynare. "Hmmm, sounds tempting," Shin said as he stood up, looking each of them up and down, making them squirm. "However, I'm not a rapist," Shin said as he turned and grabbed the three bags. "Here, eat," Shin said as he threw the three of them the bags.

Despite being skeptic about what's in the food, their hunger got the better of them and they started digging in. "So, if you do not keep us as sex slaves. Then why are you keep us?" Kalawarner asked nervously.

Shin walked up to them and pointed to the chains on their necks. "It for these chains. They don't just suppress your magic but absorbs all magic it comes into contact with. Then, when I want to, I just come along and…" Shin focused on the chains and started absorbing the magic inside of it, filling his body with more and more holy energy.

Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner watched in the scene in shock. "How… How is that even possible?" Mittelt squeaked.

"It doesn't matter. The fact is that I can, and that's all you need to know. So, you asked me, what am I keep you for? Well, in short, you're rechargeable batteries." Shin said, the three's faces morphing into ones of horror.

"However, there is another option for you guys." Shin said, sitting back down on the podium. "You could become my lackies. Spies really. I'm not one to waste potential, and you lot have a lot of it. So, the option is yours, battery or spy." Shin said crossing his arms and sitting back.

The three fallen thought it through for a moment, all coming to the same conclusion. It was obvious what choice they were going to make. "We'll be spies!" The three said in unison, causing Shin to smirk.

"Great, that's good," Shin said as he walked up to all three of them and broke the chains. Afterword he used his sacred gear to cast a spell on all three of them. Feeling something weird overcome their body, they look at Shin.

"What was that?" Raynare asked worriedly.

"Oh, that? It was a spell. I basically embedded a bit of my magic into you and it acts as a kill switch and warns me when your thoughts turn awry. That way, if you think about betraying me, I can activate the kill switch at any time." Shin said, in sighting horror in all three of them. Although, that was only partially the truth.

The spell was a kill switch, but it didn't warn him when they had thought of betraying him. However, they didn't need to know that. "Anyway, I want you all to go back to whoever your boss is and tell them that whatever you were in Kuoh for has failed. Then, I want you to return to your duties. I expect you all to meet me here every Tuesday. If you fail to do so, then I will kill you." Shin said, smiling innocently.

"Alright, but don't you want to know who our boss is?" Kalawarner asked, confused.

Shin turned around and started walking off, not bothered. "No need, I already know who Kokobiel is, as well as what you were planning to do with Asia. Anyway, I need to get to school. I have some things to clear up there. I'll see you all next week, and don't be late!" Shin said as he left the church. All things considered, he thought things had gone pretty well.

He had the position of high-class devil locked down, he got three spies in Kokobiel's operation, and all it costed him was everyone he knew thinking he was emo. He was sure the emo thing would blow over within a week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just wanted to let you guys know before you start reading, that the next update probably won't come for a little longer than usual. My sister is getting married in a couple of days, so I won't have time to write the story due to rehearsal dinner, the wedding itself, and the reception.**

Shin walked silently down the street, enjoying the morning breeze upon his skin as he blissfully watched the beautiful sight of the sun rising from the horizon. The sky is painted red, reminding him of Rias, and his current predicament with her as well as every other devil at Kuoh Academy.

No doubt that not a single one of them expects to see him again, thinking he had already been cut open by Ajuka by now. He was looking forward to seeing their faces when they saw him again, alive and well. However, there still was the problem that they all thought he was some edgy emo.

He wasn't entirely sure how to fix that just yet. He could just let it ride out and fix itself, as it would eventually blow over. Or he could personally clear it up with them and tell them it was all a ruse. However, telling them that would bring up a whole lot of complications he didn't want to deal with it.

But now that the whole Raynare arc and all its problems were solved, he could focus on the Riser arc, which meant bringing forth the next stage of his plan. Then, once that arc was over, as a high-class devil, he could move onto bigger and better things.

However, he would have to come up with a way to get himself off of Sirzechs' shit list. There is no doubt in Shin's mind that Sirzechs would jump at any chance to kill him at the moment. However, Shin had essentially used Rias as a pawn, which no question, pissed him off to no limit.

Shin was suddenly forced to stop walking and lean up against a wall as he experienced a sudden case of vertigo, feeling the world spin around his as his vision darkened, black spots appearing all over his vision. After a few seconds of it, the feeling passed.

Shaking his head, Shin wiped his eyes of the black spots in his vision. 'The hell was that?' Shin thought to himself, thinking over everything that could cause him to experience something like that. The first thing coming to mind was having low levels of sugar, however, his hands were steady as a surgeon at the moment, so that wasn't it.

Another could be an ear infection, however, his ears weren't ringing, so that wouldn't make sense either. Which only left one other cause that he knew of, which was either drugs or alcohol, but he hadn't done either.

Something wasn't right, he could feel it. However, for the moment, he couldn't diagnose the cause for sudden vertigo, so he would have to move on. If it happened again, it would become a problem he would need to get checked out.

(Scene Break)

After going back home and completing his morning schedule, Shin was now on his way to school. He had two options, go to the student council room or the ORC. Both groups would be gathered at the moment. However, there was one thing that came to mind.

Knowing Sona, as she is expecting for Shin to be dead by this point, she has most probably already come up with a story explaining his death. That was something he didn't want to have to deal with, so he was going to have to nip that in the bud before it started.

Arriving at the student council room, Shin walked in like it was just another day in his life. However, the gasps of surprise upon his entrance were not something he was used; however, it was something he had expected.

Looking around at the confused faces, Shin smirked. "What's the matter? Thought I'd be cut open on a table by now?" Shin asked, Momo and Reya looking down in shame.

Sona, however, was by far the most confused. "H-How? My sister told me you were going to be given to Ajuka." Sona said.

Shin looked at her, not bothering to hide his disappointment. "You know, a move like this I expect to see coming from Rias, after all, it wouldn't be her first time leaving me for dead…" Shin paused. "But for you? Even after all we've been through?" Shin said, the genuine hurt in his voice causing Sona to look down in shame and self-hate.

"I-I'm sorry." Sona mumbled, refusing to look Shin in the eyes at the moment.

"Save it Sona, apologies aren't going to fix this. I'm disappointed, really disappointed. But even more, disappointed that you actually believed that whole lie." Shin said, walking to his usual seat in front of her desk and sat down.

Sona, despite being surprised, still refused to look up at Shin's face. "It's not like I wanted to do it. I didn't have a choice." Sona said.

Shin snorted. "Really? You didn't have a choice? Who are you trying to convince of that; me or you?" Shin said, resulting in Sona to sink even further in shame. "You had a choice; you always have a choice. And you chose to leave me for dead." Shin said; however, it held no spite nor anger, only hurt and disappointment.

"As I said, I'm sorry. If I could take it back…"

"Stop right there. Don't give me that if I knew then what I know now bullshit. You made your choice. Now stop making excuses and own up to your mistake." Shin said, irritated. Sona was acting like I child, blaming everyone and everything else but herself.

Sona, unable to say anything, just gave a small nod of her head. "Now, I'm going, I need to go have a conversation with Rias," Shin said, getting up out of his chair and slinging his bag over his back. "Also, I'd appreciate it if you shredded up whatever situation you made up about my death."

Sona was surprised he knew, but not that surprised. She knew Shin was a smart person, this level of prediction is childs play to Shin and she knew that. "How'd you know?" Sona mumbled.

Shin stopped in his movement of leaving the student council room. "I like to think that I know you pretty well Sona. However recent decisions have shown otherwise." Shin said, continuing his walk out of the room, he stopped right at the door, not looking back. If he had, he would have seen a few tears leak from Sona's eyes.

"Don't misunderstand Sona. I do not hate you nor do I hold any anger towards you. I still consider you a friend. However, the trust I once placed in you, and the respect I had, is gone." Shin said his final piece and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

After Shin left, the entire room was silent, no one spoke a word. The only sound in the room being Sona's tears hitting her desk. Abruptly getting up, Sona started to form a teleportation circle. "Excuse me," Sona said quickly before she left the room, not wanting anyone to see her break down.

(Scene Break)

Shin now stood in front of the ORC, preparing himself for the shitstorm that was about to ensue. He couldn't help but think back to what just happened in the student council room, however. The disappointment and hurt that was shown back there was all real.

He had not expected Sona to arrive at the scene of him killing the three fallen. However, her decision to leave him for dead; it did hurt him. Every word he spoke was the truth and every feeling he expressed was genuine. Which for Shin, was a rare occurrence.

Now, however, it was time to confront Rias, which unlike the confrontation with Sona, would not be so peaceful, that he was sure of. Knowing Rias, she would take no responsibility at all for her actions and would show very little if not no remorse at all for what she did.

Opening the door, he walked into the ORC, hearing the sound of a cup breaking nearly the instant he entered the room. His attention drawn to it, he looked to the side and saw Rias look at him in shock, a broken cup at her feet.

"Shin?!" Rias exclaimed in surprise.

Shin showed no emotion, remaining neutral. "Surprised?" Shin asked, giving even Koneko a run for her money at the emotionless tone and front he had put up.

"You! But… You are…" Rias stammered, unable to put together a complete sentence.

"I'm supposed to be dead. Cut open on a table, being examined under a microscope." Shin stated, still not showing any emotions.

Rias didn't know how to respond. This whole situation was surprising to her. She had not expected to ever see Shin again.

"I would say I'm surprised or hurt by your actions, by really it's not surprising at all. This isn't the first time you've left me for dead anyway." Shin said, surprised when Rias looked away in remorse. It was something he wasn't expecting to say the least.

"I'm sorry Shin. But I had an obligation to report what you said. It wasn't my choice to have to dissected." Rias said, this part not surprising Shin in the least.

"No, I get it. You had no choice. You had to let me die, again." Shin sarcastically said. "Tell me this though Rias. What did you get out of it?" Shin asked, Rias looking at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked, nervous and surprised.

"Well, you were about to have one of your peerage members taken away without any say in the matter. A strong one at that. Obviously, they would give you compensation for such a thing. So, tell me. What were they going to give you in exchange?" Shin asked, genuinely curious.

Rias looked away, not wanting to answer. "Rias, I'm going to find out one way or another. If not by you, then I'll have Sona ask her sister, and Sona would gladly do so in order to try and restore our strained relationship at the moment. Do you really want to add that on top of everything that you've done to me?" Shin asked, some anger leaking into his voice.

Rias sighed deeply. "In exchange for you, since you were reincarnated with eight pawn pieces, they would give me something I valued as equal value. I chose for my engagement to be nulled and all future ones as well." Rias said.

Shin chuckled, expecting something like this. "So, in the end, I served my purpose. You let me die the first time to annul your engagement anyway. And hey, look, I even got you future protection from other engagements. I more than served my purpose, didn't I?" Shin sarcastically said, causing Rias too look down.

"Tell the truth, you'd prefer it if I was dead. Wouldn't you? Then you wouldn't have to ever worry about situations like forced marriages ever again." Shin said. This was the reason why Shin was upset with Rias and not Sona.

Sona, although she told her sister about what she had witnessed, she didn't do it for personal gain, but instead out of a sense of obligation. Rias, however, fully used it to her advantage.

"Of course I wouldn't prefer that!" Rias yelled. However, Shin didn't buy it.

"So, you're telling me, you can look me in the eyes, and say that you don't have a shred of disappointment that your deal fell through?" Shin asked, unbelieving.

Rias, responding to Shin, looked him dead in the eyes. "I feel no disappointment at my deal falling through. You're important to me." Rias said, causing Shin to feel nothing but disgust.

"You disgust me. To so easily look me in the eyes like that and lie." Shin said, angered by her.

"That's not true!" Rias defended.

"Bullshit! If that was true, the deal never would have been made in the first place." Shin said, Rias looking away at being called out on her lie. "You dug your grave Rias, now it's time to lay in it. Own up to your mistakes, admit you were wrong. Otherwise, there will be consequences." Shin said, Rias snapping her head towards him.

"Are you threatening me?" Rias asked dangerously, narrowing her eyes at him.

Shin just rolled his eyes, expecting this from her. She needed to learn some shame and humility. "No, I'm telling you to grow up. If you want me to ever hold any respect towards you, then own up to your mistakes." Shin said, causing Rias to huff and look away.

Shin just shook his head. He didn't expect anything more from her. "Alright, whatever. Well, you should know I made a deal with your brother." This caught Rias' attention, causing her to look back at him in wonder. "I'll end your engagement with Riser…" Rias' eyes widened, surprised. "And in exchange, Sirzechs will make me a high-class devil." Rias was now thoroughly shocked.

"Once I become a high-class devil, I'll be cutting ties with you." Shin left the room after he said that, leaving Rias shocked. She couldn't believe what Shin had just said.

It was at this moment that Akeno came out from the other room. "He's right you know. It's your decisions that put you in this decision. You need to own up to your mistakes." Akeno said, reasoning with Rias.

Rias, hearing even Akeno reprimand her, finally realized her mistakes. "What am I to do now? You heard him, he hated me." Rias said, falling backward onto the couch by her.

Akeno shook her head at her master's naivety. "Shin never once said that. However, if you do nothing, that may come true. You have until your engagement is nulled to make it up to Shin." Akeno explained.

"How am I supposed to make it up to him?" Rias asked, lost. She had never had to fix a situation like this before.

"If I tell you that, you will learn nothing. I can't hold your hand through this Rias. As Shin said, you dug your own grave, not it's time for you to lay in it." Akeno said before going back to whatever she was doing in the other room.

Meanwhile, Rias sighed and sunk deeper into the couch. She had no clue how to make it up to Shin.

(Scene Break)

The school day was awkward for Shin to say the very least. Since Rias sat right next to him, she spent the entire school day sneaking guilty glances at him but never made any move to say anything. It was both irritating and awkward.

However, once school ended, the intercom had sounded out and called for Shin to come to the student council room. It would seem that Sona had something she wanted to talk with him about. He was curious about whether it would be an attempt to earn back his trust, or for other reasons.

Either way, Shin planned on going there. He just wished Rias would hurry up and get her head out of her ass so he could move onto the next stage of his plan as the next stage heavily revolved around Rias and her peerage.

Walking into the student council room, he took notice that Sona was the only person in there currently, which was weird considering school just ended. Normally everyone would be here at this time. This meant that Sona wanted to talk to him alone.

"So, what did you want me for Sona?" Shin asked, leaning up against the back wall. Sona pulled out a chessboard and set up the pieces, using her hand to signal Shin to sit in front of her. Shin sighed if she wanted to drag out this whole thing, that was up to her.

Taking the seat in front of her, they began their game of chess. Shin knew that Sona wouldn't call him here just to play a game of chess, be he was also a patient person, so didn't rush anything. Sona would talk to him about her reasons for bringing him here once she was ready.

About halfway through the game, Sona finally decided to come out with what she brought him here for. "Look, Shin, I know that betrayed your trust, and for that I am sorry. However, I am not sorry I told my sister what I heard. You may be my friend, but she is my sister. My loyalties lie with her, no matter how good a friend you are." Sona said, triggering a smile from Shin.

Sona was confused when she saw Shin smile. She was expecting him to be angry, hurt, or even storm out of the room. Smiling, however, was not one of the things she expected to see from him. "Why are you smiling." Sona confusedly asked.

"I'm smiling because you chose the right answer," Shin said, moving his piece on the chessboard and letting out a quick declaration of check. "In fact, I would have thought less of you if you had so easily betrayed your sister, your own flesh and blood. You acknowledged that what you did was a betrayal of my trust. But you also saw that it was the correct thing to do. You get an A+!" Shin said, Sona chuckling.

"Do you ever not manipulate people?" Sona asked, amused by the situation. She had figured out after Shin had left that what she saw the day before was all a ruse. For what, she did not know. However, she had realized that Shin was putting on an act to convince them, or rather Rias, that he was unstable.

Shin smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? It would be a was not to put my innate talent of manipulating people to use." Shin said, watching bitterly as Sona made her next move in their game of chess. He was losing.

"And what of Rias? I am assuming you are also manipulating her into doing something." Sona said, causing Shin to chuckle at her deduction capabilities. Shin could not lie and say Sona was not a smart person.

"Yes, I am. However, it's not like the way I was manipulating you. I wanted to see if you would fold under pressure and betray your family. I wanted to see if you were a trustworthy person with good morals." Shin explained, Sona clicking her tongue once she noticed she had been played like a fiddle.

"However, with Rias, I want to teach her a lesson. More specifically, I want her to get her head out of her ass." Not expecting an answer like that from Shin, Sona couldn't stop herself from snorting in amusement.

"And how are you going to do that?" Sona silently agreed with Shin, however since Rias was one of her greatest friends, she would not openly admit say it aloud. That would be a betrayal of the friendship between the two of them.

"Well, I told her that I had made a deal with her brother. That deal is that if I end her engagement, he will grant me high-class devil status." Sona's eyes widened, catching onto the unsaid meaning to his words. "So, you realize I used Rias to get to her brother. She didn't seem to catch onto that when I told her, but she isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shack." Shin said, taking a dig at Rias' smarts.

Just like that, everything fell into place in Sona's mind. Shin's reasoning for doing what he did, how he did it, and how he executed it. "So, the entire thing was staged so you could make a deal with Sirzechs? So, you could cut corners and become a high-class devil much faster?" Sona asked, wanting confirmation.

Shin nodded; Sona had nailed the nail on the head. "Yes, that brings me to how I'm going to get Rias' head out of her ass. I told her that is she didn't own up to her mistakes, I would cut ties with her once I beat Riser. I'm interested to see how she will react." Shin explained, Sona rolling her eyes in response.

"Knowing Rias, she won't do anything. At least, not without the interference of Akeno or someone else. Rias has been spoiled her whole life, always treated like a princess. Because of this, she expects everyone to treat her as such. She has too much pride to ever admit to herself, let alone someone else, that she made a mistake." Sona said, accurately explaining Rias' mindset.

"Exactly. That's what I'm trying to fix. However, I don't have too much faith that it will happen. Shin explained, clicking his tongue when Sona took his last rook piece.

Sona smirked, acknowledging she had pushed Shin into a corner in their game of chess. "And if she doesn't? What will you do?" Sona asked, focusing on their game of chess.

Shin sighed. "I'm a man of my word, Sona. If she doesn't, I will cut ties with her." Shin said, causing Sona to stop and look up at Shin sharply, shocked.

"You would really cut ties with her?" Sona asked, surprised.

"Why shouldn't I? Because she's hot? I may be a pervert, but my dick does not control my decisions. I'd rather not stick around someone who has no shame or humility." Shin said, although there also was the fact that despite Rias being super-hot, there were people even hotter than her.

"Okay, then say you cut ties with her. Then what will you do?" Sona wanted to know what Shin's plan was in the case that Rias didn't react that way Shin wanted her to do. Obviously, once Shin became a high-class devil, the only people he will have to answer to is the four mauo since he isn't tied to any household or group. He would be free to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

"Not sure, however, what I do know is that the supernatural world is a very big place. I think it would be nice to explore it, see what all it has to offer. Plus, I could even build up a strong peerage along the way." Shin explained, however, what he didn't say was that this was his plan no matter what happened in the future.

Ever since coming to this world, he had wanted to explore the unmentioned parts of the anime. Everything he had done up until now was in future preparation for that. However, there were requirements he needed to do before he went and explored the rest of the supernatural world.

The first being that he needed to be a high-class devil. If he wanted to go an explore the supernatural world, it would be essential to have a title to throw around for his own protection. Not to mention, it would be the perfect opportunity to find strong people to recruit into his peerage.

The second would be strength. The supernatural world was just as dangerous as it was big. If he wanted to live the life of a wanderer, exploring the supernatural world, he would need a lot of strength to protect himself. Otherwise, he would be killed.

The third and final thing wasn't a requirement, but rather a preference, and it was what his current plan was working toward. First, however, he would need to get Rias' head out of her ass. If all went according to plan, it would be completed before the Riser fight.

Shin deflated when Sona declared checkmate, knocking over his king. "Congratulations, you wind again. Anyways, I'm going to be going now, I need to take Asia clothes shopping and teach her some more Japanese." Shin said, standing up. However, when he stood up, he got a sudden headrush.

The head rush quickly evolved into the same feeling of vertigo he felt from this morning, however much stronger. His legs wobbled as he felt the entire world spinning, his vision blurry and obscured by black dots. Stumbling, he stumbled into the wall, using it to try and keep himself standing.

"Shin?! What's wrong?!" Sona asked alarmed, standing up and rushing over to Shin to try and help him in whatever way she could. Shin, feeling something wet hit, his lip brought his hand to it and felt it, then looked at his finger, seeing them now caked in blood.

"Something isn't right," Shin said, feeling more and more blood come out of his nose, even evolving when he felt trickled of blood come out of his eyes and trail down his cheeks. Suddenly, feeling his stomach churn, he fell to his knees in pain, as if someone had stabbed him in the stomach. Vomiting globs of blood, he knew something bad was happening inside of his body.

Vomiting even more blood, it now caked the carpet floor as he saw the veins in his arms bulge up before bursting. "Fuck. This definitely isn't good." Shin said falling onto the ground, distantly hearing Sona's panicked screams the whole way down as he lost consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Before the chapter starts, I just want to inform everyone now that my sister's wedding is over updates should go back to regular, and in light of this story not being updated in a while, I made this chapter around 2000 words longer than normal. Also, to that one person who congratulated me on becoming an uncle, I don't think you understand what marriage is. She got married, not pregnant.**

* * *

Shin's eyes fluttered, hearing only the sound of a repetitious beeping, however, the light above him was so blinding, and his eyelids felt so damn heavy at the moment. Releasing a grunt, suddenly an overwhelming soreness of his entire body hit him.

Hearing a shuffling beside him, he slowly looked to the side while trying to open his heavy eyelids. After several tried, he was finally able to open them wide enough to see and was greeted by the sight of a rather luxurious hospital room.

The rooms hospital bed he was on was in reality, a queen-sized bed with a luxurious white headrest with gold trimmings. The mattress was the softest he had ever felt, although he didn't pay much attention to that due to his body's soreness.

All around the rooms were various paintings that Shin was sure cost more than he could ever imagine, as well as a TV that was more akin to a holographic display as it was just a wooden table with a long and thin black projector sitting on top of it. Projecting a crystal-clear image, which at the moment was just a background a beautiful flowery meadow with the time in the bottom right corner.

Then, right next to him, was a couch. The couch had purple cushions, a white wood as the support, and once again a gold trim that made the couch seem very luxurious. Sitting on the couch, looking at Shin worriedly, was Sona. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were all wrinkled. It was obvious she had been previously sleeping on the couch.

"Shin?! You're awake!" Sona said, surprised and relieved. Hurriedly pressing a button on a remote stationed on the bedside table near shin.

"Sona? What are you doing here? And where the hell am I?" Shin said as he very slowly and meticulously sat up, groaning all the way up due to his body's soreness.

Sona stood up and walked over to Shin and sat on the bed beside him, putting her hand on his forearm for comfort. "You're in a hospital in Sitri territory," Sona explained, resulting in the widening of Shin's eyes.

If he was in a hospital in Sitri territory, then that meant he was currently in the underworld, which indirectly meant that whatever was wrong with him was serious enough that he had to be brought to the underworlds best hospital to receive treatment.

"What's wrong with me? It can't be something little if I had to be brought to the underworld to receive treatment." Shin asked, worried. He wasn't a doctor, so he had no clue as to what was wrong with him. All he knows is that when your veins explode and you vomit blood, that something is wrong. The cause for it, however? He had no idea.

"I don't know. Since I am not family, the doctors will not tell me without your permission. Doctor-patient privilege and all that. However, since my family owns this hospital, I pulled enough strings to allow me to at least visit you out of visiting hours." Sona explained.

"I see. Well then, how long have I been out?" Shin asked.

"You've been unconscious for 5 years," Sona said, causing Shin to suddenly choke on air. The shock was almost enough to send him back into unconsciousness. However, Sona's chuckles stopped him from doing so. Looking at her, she was smirking amusedly at him.

"You're fucking with me," Shin said, ticked off.

"Yea. You were unconscious for 2 days. At first, we brought you to the hospital in Kuoh, however, they couldn't figure out what was wrong with you after running all the tests they could. So, I brought you here." Sona explained, and it was at this time that the door to Shin's room hurriedly opened.

In came two nurses and a doctor, hurriedly telling Sona to get out of the way, to which she complied. The nurses wasted no time in getting to work, one using a pump thing on his arm, the other using a small flashlight to test his eyes, telling him to look this way and that way. The usual stuff nurses do.

Meanwhile, the doctor read over a paper and waited for the nurses to be done. After a few minutes, the nurses stepped out of the way and allowed the doctor to talk to Shin. "Hello Mr. Hyoudou, I am the doctor that has been treating you. My name is Marco Sitri, a member of the Sitri clan." The doctor said as he extended his hand, Shin responding in kind, albeit slowly and painfully, shook the doctor's hand.

"Now, for proper procedure, I'm going to need to ask you if you're okay with Miss Sitri being present for this. The decision is yours." The doctor asked, Shin, looking over to Sona, seeing her worried face he couldn't help but feel happy. He didn't expect Sona to have gone so far for him.

"It's alright. She's done this much for me, it's only right that I allow her to know what put me in this situation." Shin said, Sona smiling at Shin appreciatively.

"Alright, then I have some routine questions to ask you." The doctor said, moving onto questions such as his birthday, if he had any allergies, if he had any previous serious injuries, was he on any medications, was he sexually active. The usual questions you get asked when you go into the doctor.

After asking them, the doctor put the clipboard he was holding down onto the desk and pulled out a chair that had wheels on it, wheeling on over to Shin. "Alright, then all that's left is to explain what happened to you. Now, a lot of things happened when you were with Miss Sitri, and it all boils down to your magic attacking you." The doctor explained, confusing Shin.

"My magic attacked me? Why would it do that?" Shin asked, utterly confused.

"Well, your sacred gear, which Rias Gremory so graciously explained to us, allowed you to absorb energy and contain it within your body. Something which was unprecedented until now. Correct?" The doctor asked, receiving a nod from Shin.

"You see, although your Sacred Gear is, in fact, limitless, your body is another story. You see, everyone's body is only able to handle so much. In this case, you exceeded the limit of how much magic your body could hold at once. At most, your body is able to hold the lower end of high-class magic, and no more. You, however, had the demonic reserves of a low-class devil on the higher spectrum, as well as a holy energy equivalent to a high-class angel, one of 8 wings at the very least. This was simply way too much magic for your body to hold." The doctor explained.

"So, my body eventually gave out on trying to contain it, which resulted in the magic being spread throughout my body and attacking me." Shin assumed, receiving a nod from the doctor. Shin cursed himself for being so stupid. He had been so greedy, so consumed at the prospect of gaining more power, that he had overlooked the simple fact that he was not ready it. That his body was not yet ready to handle such power.

"Yes, and your body was damaged in three places specifically the most. The first was your brain. It was the first thing it attacked, it was the cause for your vertigo, as well as the blood that came out of your nose and eyes. Second, it attacked your liver, which was why you were vomiting blood. Finally, it also attacked your heart, causing it to pump way too much blood, which caused your veins to blow." The doctor listed off, causing Shin to fall into despair.

Once again, Shin was not a doctor, but he didn't have to be one to see that this was not good. "Is there any permanent damage?" Shin asked, his hands shaking in worry.

"When you came in, the first thing we did was seal off your holy magic, which allowed your body to regain control of your magic and stop the attacking. Second, we used a phoenix tear to try and halt the decline of your organs. Luckily, the damage to your brain was almost completely healed." The doctor explained.

"Almost?" Shin said, worried.

"Yes, it's nothing serious. It will heal within the next week, but for now, things like standing up too quickly, bright lights, and exertion could cause vertigo or migraines. It's a slap on the wrist considering all the things that could have gone wrong." The doctor explained, easing some of Shin's worries.

"The damage to your liver was completely healed, and there is nothing to indicate that it was ever damaged. Your heart, however, that's a completely different story." And just like that, Shin once again fell into despair.

"Although the phoenix tear did halt your heart from being damaged any further, it could not heal the damage done, and quite frankly, you would not survive open-heart surgery. The damage done to your heart is too extensive, it can't be repaired. At the current moment and time, I give you a year, two if you're lucky to live; and at most six months before your bedridden." The doctor explained, Sona and Shin both falling into despair.

"Luckily, while you were unconscious, we did implant a pacemaker, which will help you keep a regular heartbeat, however, it won't make a difference in the long run when it comes to how long your heart will last." The doctor explained.

"What about a heart transplant? Won't that solve the problem?" Sona asked, her eyes a bit watery.

"It's not possible," Shin said, he already knew the seriousness of this situation. Quite frankly, Shin was screwed. He wouldn't have any way to get a heart transplant.

"And how would you know?! Did you suddenly become a doctor?!" Sona said to Shin, about to go off on him however, the doctor stopped her from doing so.

"Actually, Miss Sitri, Mr. Hyoudou is correct. There is a complication in the possibility of a heart transplant. That being Mr. Hyoudou's blood type, AB-. It is only found in less than 1% of the population, and on top of that, the heart would have to be of a human who was reincarnated as a devil, just like Mr. Hyoudou. Frankly, he would have a higher chance of winning the lottery 7 times in a row." The doctor explained, causing Sona to quiet down, now realizing how dire Shin's situation was.

"Is there even anyone with the same blood type as me that has been reincarnated as a devil?" Shin asked, his voice devoid of any hope.

"No." The doctor said. "I'm sorry Mr. Hyoudou, but there isn't any possibility of a heart transplant." The doctor stated. Neither Sona nor Shin saying a word. "I'll leave you to yourselves." The doctor said as he stood up and left the room, the two nurses following after him.

Even after the doctor and the nurses had left the room, there still wasn't a single word spoken. There was only silence, the only sound in the room being the continuous beeping signaling Shin's heartbeat.

"Sona," Shin said quietly, drawing her attention. "Please, don't tell anybody about this." Shin requested of her.

"Why not? This isn't something you should hide." Sona said, stating her opinion on the matter.

"Because I don't want to spend the rest of my time being coddled by people. Treating me like glass. I'd rather die sooner and happy than later and miserable." Shin explained, Sona looking down, silent.

"Fine, if that's what you want. But don't take this as me agreeing with your decision." Sona said, causing Shin to nod in gratefulness. Slowly, and painfully due to bruises and sore muscles, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Shin! You shouldn't be standing up!" Sona said, coming around the bed and trying to get him to sit back down on the bed.

However, Shin just shrugged off all her attempts and walked over to the window, looking out into the beautiful landscape of the Sitri territory. "I'll be fine. Bruises are formed when blood leaks into the skin, with me conscious I'll be able to heal the bruises quickly. My sore muscles will heal by me forcing my body to generate more stem cells, it will make the muscles heal quickly as well. I should be fine within the next few hours." Shin said as he took a deep breath, wincing when the breath made a shooting pain go throughout his body.

All his plans had been shot to hell and he only had himself to blame for it. Of course, there were solutions to his problem, however, they were out of reach. For one, Ophis or Great Red, as well as anyone else with similar powers, could make him a new body. However, they have no reason to do that nor does Shin know how to get in contact with him.

If he was going to die he wasn't going to spend his time walking around on eggshells, not knowing when his heart was going to give out. If he was going to die, then he was going to make the most of the rest of the time he has left, even if it ends up shortening that time.

"Let's go. I hate hospitals and I'm sure my family is worried about me." Shin said as he turned around, ignoring his body screaming at him to sit down.

(Scene Break)

Six hours later, Shin had finally got home. It took several minutes of arguing with Sona, and then his doctor to get released from the hospital. Then it took several hours for them to get back home due to them having to take the train from the underworld to the human realm. However, one upside was that within that time, his bruises had already fully healed, and his muscles were perfectly fine. He was as good as new, well with the exception of a very unhealthy heart.

His family had been relieved to see that he was home, and fine. Apparently, Sona had told them that he was scouted by a college and that he had been there for the three days checking the campus out. It wasn't a horrible excuse, but it wasn't good either. However, with the application of magic, it was very believable.

After his parent's ambush of questions, he got to his room with Asia and explained everything that happened to him, as well as what was wrong with him. He didn't want to, however, he needed to know if Asia's sacred gear could possibly help his situation. It couldn't.

Next, he ingested some of Asia's blood, hoping that he would be able to isolate her blood type and adapt it to himself, essentially changing his blood type. Then it might be possible to get a heart transplant as Asia was A+, a common blood type. It didn't work either.

The only way he would be able to get a heart transplant is if his body was suddenly drained of every ounce of blood he had, somehow still stay alive despite that, and survive long enough to have a successful heart transplant. That simply wasn't possible for more ways than one.

He considered turning into Orochimaru and hop bodies, however, he had no idea how to do that, nor did he even want to do that. He tried healing his heart with stem cells, but that didn't work either. Over the course of two days, he tried everything he could think of, however, none of it even had the slightest hint of working. He was screwed.

So, after coming to the conclusion that he was not going to be able to get out of the situation, he decided to hell with it, and he would throw caution to the wind and continue with his plans. Everybody has to die sometime, and it wouldn't be his first time dying either.

On his way out of school ground after school, he was intent on just going to the gym and have a big leg day. If he happened to have a heart attack while deadlifting, then it'd be the gyms problem, not his. However, during class, Rias had told him to stop by the ORC. Evidently there was something important she had to tell him that he needed to know.

Walking into the ORC, he figured it had to be pretty important considering everyone was currently gathered there. Usually, it would only be Rias and Akeno, occasionally Koneko or Kiba would be there as well. However, all four of them there was not usual. At least one person was almost always on a contract or doing something else.

"What is it that you needed? Is this about what happened four days ago? If so, I'd rather just leave." Shin said, not feeling like entertaining Rias' whims at the moment. He had much better things to do.

"No, it's not about that," Rias said. Deciding to take her word for it, Shin nodded and sat next to Koneko. "I have talked with Sona, and she has agreed to let us go and get you a familiar from the familiar forest as tonight is the full moon," Rias said, confusing Shin.

He thought Rias and Sona fought over that opportunity with a dodgeball game. But now Sona was _allowing_ them to go to the familiar forest. That didn't make any sense. As far as he knew, several of Sona's peerage members needed familiars. Why would she just give up her chance to get familiars with her servants? Unless….

Shin was now annoyed. He was going to have to have a talk with Sona. For now, however, it was unimportant. "That's great. When can we go?" Shin asked, although he already knew the answer.

"We can go now. Akeno." Rias signaled to Akeno, who then started to form the teleportation circle to the familiar forest, everyone walking over to the open space in the room where everyone would teleport to and from.

It didn't take more than ten seconds for them to arrive in the crisp air of the familiar forest. The place looked admittedly creepy. With all the dead trees, the fog, the full moon, it was a scenery straight out of a horror movie. How something with dead trees everywhere was considered a forest was beyond Shin. It name definitely didn't match the place.

"This is the familiar forest? Not much of a forest…" Shin said, walking around.

"Not this part per se, however, the familiar forest is a very big place. There is a rainforest, plains, a tundra, an artic, and a desert in the familiar forest. Where you are now in is the plains. As you can see, it's basically dead." Someone said from out of nowhere, drawing everyone's attention. The person looked like an otaku who watched way too much Pokémon and was dressed as Ash Ketchum.

"Alright, who the fuck is this?" Shin said, looking at the rather old man dressed as a child standing up in a tree proudly. Did he not realize how ridiculous he looked?

"My name is Zatouji, the familiar master!" The guy kept ranting; however, Shin was having none of it and just walked off.

"Shin?! Where are you going?" Rias yelled to him, Zatouji seemingly not even realizing that Shin was leaving as he continued his rant about cute and powerful familiars.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to put my life in the hands of that guy?!" Shin said, pointing at Zatouji, causing everyone to take a glance at Zatouji, then nodded in agreement and left with Shin; Zatouji still not realizing they had even left.

They walked for over an hour and saw a wide verity of familiars. They saw imps, minotaur's, orcs, even a nine-headed hydra that Rias begged Shin to try and get. Shin was uninterested in any of them. He was not here looking for a strong familiar, or even a useful familiar for that matter.

Shin's way of thinking was that if you wanted a strong familiar, then you were incompetent and needed someone to fight your battles for you. Shin wasn't about that, all he wanted was a companion.

Currently, the five of them were walking through a mountainy area, snow covering it everywhere. In the distance. "Shin! Look over there! It's an ice wyvern! That would be a fantastic familiar!" Shin stopped, looked at the familiar, then looked away.

"Not interested," Shin said, continuing his walk through the artic area as everyone shivered but him. Hell, Kiba had icicles coming out of his nose.

"How are you not cold?!" Kiba yelled, shivering like a leaf.

"Fire magic." Was all Shin said, continuing their walk with everyone, with the exception of Koneko, complaining the whole way. However, Shin was not leaving without a familiar.

Suddenly, while walking through a foresty part of the artic area, Shin heard a very quiet sound of snow being packed down, signaling something was walking very close to them. Looking around, he could not spot it at all, however, meaning that it likely blended in with its surroundings and was likely stalking them, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"You guys stay here; I have to pee," Shin said, walking off. He knew after a while of them walking without the creature striking, that it wouldn't strike while they were all grouped up, which likely meant it was smart. It didn't want to fight while outnumbered. However, if he was singled out, then the creature would attack. It was a gamble, considering it could end up being strong and kill him, and with his heart, fighting anything strong would result in his heart possibly giving out due to exertion. However, Shin likes to live life on the edge.

After walking out of sight of the other four, who had already sat down and started a fire to get themselves warm, Shin stopped and just stood still, waiting for the creature to attack, and he didn't have to wait long.

Hearing something jumping behind him, he turned around, raised his hand, his palm facing whatever was attacking him and released a very strong amount of repulsive force. He was just glad that this sort of magic had no toll on his body at this level. Although the amount of repulsive force was very strong, that was because it was a natural force. It didn't take much of it to be strong.

The amount of force he released would be the equivalent of being hit by a 2000kg semi going 100 mph. Suffice to say, the force he released hit the creature, causing it to release a loud yelp, then proceeded to go an and uproot and break trees for several hundred feet. Meanwhile, the creature he attacked with the attack was blown back several dozen yards.

Judging by how far it was knocked back, Shin predicted it to weigh about 150kg, maybe 175kg. Walking after it, no doubt Rias and everyone was now rushing towards him after feeling him release that much force, which had actually managed to blow away all the snow on the ground in a very wide area for several miles.

"Shin?! Are you alright? We felt you release a big attack… Woah." Rias stopped behind him, awed at the damage Shin had done to the forest.

"I'm fine. Just seeing what attacked me." Shin said, walking for a little bit before arriving at the creature, who was whimpering painfully with each breath it took. It turned out to be a wolf, a very big wolf. Approximately 4-foot-tall when standing on all four legs. It was a shame really that Shin had killed it, however, he didn't have much choice, it would have made a good familiar. However, just because this one was dead didn't mean he there wasn't another somewhere.

Without a word spoken, Shin walked back to where Rias and all of them had a fire running, and then walked over to where he had been hearing the wolf stalking them, and just as he hoped, after searching for a few minutes, he the wolves tracks. Since it wasn't snowing at the moment, and the wolf was around 150kg, it left very clear tracks.

"Come one. These tracks will likely trace back to that wolf's den. Since it wasn't traveling in a pack, it likely doesn't have one. Wolves are a pack mentality creature, if they have a pack, then they always hunt for food in the pack." Shin said to the others, not giving them, any say as he tracked the wolves tracks for several miles.

After half an hour of tracking the tracks, Shin thankful for a devils' ability to see in the night, it had led them to what Shin was hoping for, although he was a little disappointed, to be honest. Around fifty feet away from where Shin was standing, he could see a little white wolf, most likely a newborn as its eyes were still blue. (For those who don't know, wolves can be born with a multitude of eye colors, just like humans. However, with age, generally six to eight weeks, their eyes will turn either a shade of yellow, or brown.)

Shin walked forward, unworried about other wolves. He had checked, and the wolf he had killed was a female. Since it was a female, hunting by itself, it likely meant it had no pack, and likely very desperate. Mother wolves very rarely every leave their pups, or in this case, pup, alone.

Walking up to the little wolf pup, Shin smiles, amused as it hadn't even noticed him, much more preoccupied with chewing a bone, one that was almost as big as it. It didn't even notice him until he was a foot away from it, to which the puppy looked up at Shin innocent and curious.

Shin, in his last life, had been a big dog person. He had grown up with dogs his whole life, from the moment he was born basically. In his previous life, his family had two huskies and an English Shepard. Thus, he knew a lot about dogs, and by extension, wolves.

So, crouching down slowly, as to not scare the little pup, Shin extended the backside of his hand close to the little pup. As a puppy, wolves would generalize things by the way it smelled, and the way it felt. Creeping up slowly, the pup sniffed and nudged Shin's hand all over, figuring out if Shin was friend, foe, or food.

In the end, it decided Shin was a toy and started biting his hand playfully, Shin playing right-back, playfully shaking his hand in its mouth, unbothered by its tiny teeth that would occasionally scratch him. "This is it. This is what I want as my familiar." Shin said to the other four people.

"Alright, if that's what you want," Rias said, pouting. She wanted him to get the nine-headed hydra or the ice wyvern. In her mind, both of them had to be a once in a lifetime opportunity. There was only one nine-headed hydra in the familiar forest, and the ice wyvern is from the dragon clan, an almost extinct clan. Both of which would have made amazing and strong familiars. Although they wouldn't be able to do things like hand out contracts, that wouldn't go over well.

After playing with the pup for a while, Shin grabbed it by the back of its neck and picked it up. The pup wiggled around for a bit, not used to the sensation of being picked up, but stopped and resigned to it after a bit. "Yep, it's a girl," Shin said, causing everyone to sweatdrop. "We should probably go now. To my knowledge, places like snowy areas are usually the ones with the really dangerous creatures. Hell, we've seen several huge polar bears already." Shin said, bringing the wolf pup to his chest and holding it like a lap dog.

"What are you going to name your familiar Shin?" Akeno asked, her nipples hard enough to cut diamonds at this point due to how long they've been in this artic area. That went for Rias and Koneko as well.

Looking at the puppy, Shin shrugged his shoulder. With its white coat, ice-blue eyes, and white nails, everything about it screamed winter. "I don't know. Something wintery like Yuki?" Shin said.

"Naming your white wolf snow? Isn't that a bit lazy?" Rias said, criticizing Shin.

"Well, what did you expect? A name like Dumbledore? It's not like she is going to care what I call her." Shin said, annoyed. He was never good at naming things.

"Fine, whatever. Let's get back to Zatouji so he can make Yuki your familiar." Rias said, Akeno taking that as her sign, she started forming the teleportation circle needed to go back to the plains of the familiar forest.

When they arrived, Zatouji was in the exact same place as he was before, still ranting about familiars and how he needed to 'Get da ze!', which Shin assumed was a ripped-off version of Ash's, 'Gotta catch 'em all!'

"Yea, Yea, we understand. Can you just do the familiar binding thing now?" Shin said, annoyed after listening to Zatouji rant for just a few seconds. This seemed to stop Zatouji's rant as he looked down at Shin, his eyes suddenly bugging out of his head.

"Th-That's a Dire Wolf!" Zatouji said, surprised. "How did you get that? They only come from the artic area!" Zatouji said.

"Yea, I know. I was there." Shin said dumbly.

"You went to the artic area?! Are you crazy?! Do you not know how many dangerous creatures there are there? Snow Owls, which sounds cute but trust me, they're very dangerous. Ice Griffins, cool but also very dangerous. Dire Bears, and Polar Bears. Ice Wyverns. Arctic Kitsune. Yetis. All of those are high-class in strength! Not to mention the Snow Bunnies!" Zatouji said.

"The snow bunnies? How are they dangerous? We saw like a dozen of them and they looked pretty harmless." Rias said.

"Harmless?! They may look cute, but when they feel frightened, they transform into these 20 meters tall gorilla creatures with six arms! They are one of the most dangerous creatures in the entire familiar forest! They are all Ultimate-class in strength!" Zatouji said.

Shin had found it weird that the wolf hadn't just gone after the bunnies while stalking them considering they were easy prey, but now he knew why. The wolf must have known that it wasn't a good idea to attack the bunnies. "What about this." Shin said, holding up Yuki for Zatouji to see.

"That right there is a Dire Wolf. They generally take two or three years to reach sexual maturity and usually end up low-class to mid-class in strength. It's for this reason that they are so rare. You very rarely see one because of how weak they are in comparison to the rest of the creatures in the arctic zone. It's also for that reason that there isn't a single wolf pack in the entire artic zone." Zatouji explained.

Shin was surprised by Zatouji's explanation, but it did make a lot of sense. Since wolves are predators, they have to kill for food, and since there is basically nothing they are strong enough to kill, the only food they can get is scraps of other animals. He didn't really care all that much, however. He wasn't looking for a strong familiar, but a companion. What better companion could he get than a wolf, the ancestor of man's best friend (dogs).

Zatouji, after getting over his surprise, did his job as the familiar master and bound Yuki to Shin as his familiar. By what Zatouji explained, it worked by binding the familiar to the Evil Piece inside of you, thus sharing the powers of the Evil Piece. So, just like Shin, Yuki would be able to use demonic magic. This also gave Yuki the ability to understand all spoken languages, however, it didn't give her the ability to understand the meanings of the words spoken. So, it didn't really do anything in that way. Nor did it give her the ability to talk. So, he would have to train her just like you would a normal dog.

Afterword, they returned to the ORC. Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno left immediately, saying they needed to go take a shower to heat themselves up. "Rias, thanks for bringing me to the familiar forest." Shin said, placing Yuki down and letting her explore the ORC, although he didn't let her wander off too far.

"It was no problem, well actually, that's a lie. I think my nipples got so hard they ripped a hole in my bra." Rias said, rubbing her hands together since she was still cold. Shin meanwhile smirked and looked at her breast.

"Yea, I can tell," Shin said, laughing. Rias soon joined in on laughing with him.

After they settled down, Rias looked at the floor. "Shin, look, I'm sorry for what I did, and I'm not going to try and come up with an excuse either. I just want you to know that when you become a High-class devil if you want to cut ties with me for what I did, I understand and wouldn't blame you for doing so." Rias said, surprising Shin.

Shin had expected her to apologize eventually, just not this soon. However, he wasn't going to complain. "I would say it's alright, but it's honestly not. I don't blame you for telling your brother, nor do I expect you to put me above your family. What I don't like is that you took advantage of the situation and tried to profit off my death, twice now. However, I do appreciate you apologizing. It's a step towards gaining my trust, although a tiny one, it's still a step." Shin said.

Rias nodded, grateful and happy. Shin meanwhile couldn't believe she still hadn't figured out that Shin was the one that put her in this situation entirely. Not once had she questioned him or even showed that she knew everything he had done was a fake situation he had set up for his own advantage. The phrase, 'Not the sharpest tool in the shack' fits her perfectly.

"Well, I'm going to get going now. I have to get home and explain to my parents as well as Issei and Asia that a wolf will now be living with us. There will be a lot of devil magic involved." Shin said as walked over to Yuki who was, unbeknownst to Rias, trying to drag the rug the couches and the coffee table was sitting on across the floor.

After picking Yuki up and allowing her to chew on his finger instead, he started walking out of the ORC. "By the way Rias, I'll be here early tomorrow morning. There are some things I want to talk to you about when it comes to your engagement." Shin said, implementing the next stage of his plan.

"Alright, I'll be here," Rias said as she walked to her desk, putting on her reading glasses, most likely about to do some paperwork.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow morning," Shin said, walking out of the ORC. He wished he could just go straight home, but first, he would have to go to the nearest pet store and buy a whole lot of things. He just hoped he would have enough money on him. If not, however, devil magic works just as well as money. Not to mention how irritating it was when he looked over his shoulder to a tree, seeing a phenix sitting there looking through the ORC's window.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating, I got caught up in a video game, and I'm sure 90% if not all of you know what that's like. I'll try not to let it happen again, but I have the attention span of a fly, so I'm easily distracted. I guess on the upside though, it gave me time to plan out future events. Also, addressing all the people who want Issei killed off, it's not going to happen. I have plans for Issei later on down the road. **

Shin was walking to school, Yuki right next to him following him. Through the use of repulsive and attractive forces, he was confident she wouldn't be able to wander off. Last night, he had spent nearly the whole night altering his plans in light of his heart situation, as well as potential ways to solve it. Although he had come up with one last night, he was still open to trying another way.

There were, of course, ways he could fix it right away, however, it required him to cross moral lines he refuses to cross. Such as stealing people's sacred gears. He would not kill someone just so he could continue living. At least, not someone innocent, someone who hasn't done anything wrong. Besides, there are other ways of solving his situation, or at the very least delay the inevitable.

Shin had come to the conclusion that he had been reincarnated into this world for a reason. What that reason was he had no idea. However, if he was important, then something would come around eventually.

Shin smiled when he saw that Yuki was catching on quickly that whenever she wandered too far away from him that she would be stopped by some force and decided to walk behind him, sniffing and getting distracted by almost every little thing she found to be even the least bit interesting. She was a puppy, however, so this was to be expected. However, a quick nudge in the butt with some attractive force always worked to get her focus back onto him.

When they finally arrive at the ORC, it was only 6:00 A.M., so it was quite early in the morning and he didn't know if Rias would be awake at this time or not. When he walked in, he noticed that while Rias was here, she was not awake.

Sitting behind her desk, her glasses still on, sleeping with arm under her head, a little pool of drool running the piece of paper below her arm. Shin shut the door behind him quietly and moved over to the couches.

Throwing his bag onto the couch, he pulled something metal out of it, which once unfolded proved to be a hexagonal metal pin. It was a play pin for Yuki to play and sleep in while Shin was attending classes that way, she didn't tear up all the furniture. However, he would have to stop by as soon lunch started and school ended to let her out and use the bathroom.

Once it was set up and he had put a sufficient number of toys as well as a dog bed in, Shin light shook Rias awake, hearing her release several frustrated groans. Obviously, she did not want to be awoken. However, after several times of waking her back up after she fell asleep, Shin finally got her to stay awake.

"Shin? What time is it?" Rias asked groggily as she sat up and stretched her arms out, her chest puffing out and bouncing as she did so.

"Six in the morning. I told you yesterday that I would be coming here early remember?" Shin said as he took a seat on the couch. Not even a minute later Yuki came over and tried jumping on it, however, her little legs didn't have enough strength to propel her high enough, only being able to get her an inch off the ground at most.

Shin laughed amusedly as Yuki continuously tried to jump up on the couch but failed every time. Taking pity on her, he helped her up and onto the couch, to which she almost immediately started attacking his hand.

"You never even wanted a strong familiar, did you?" Rias asked, smiling because of how adorable the situation was as Shin would every so often release a grunt of pain due to Yuki's small, sharp teeth digging into his skin.

"Nope. I don't need someone to fight my battles, or even help me fight my battles. I'm confident in my own ability. However, I'm not here to talk about my choice of familiars." Shin said.

"So then, what are you here so early in the morning for?" Rias asked, ticked off that she was awoken so early in the morning. She was not a morning person.

"Well, I wanted to talk about Riser. Or more specifically, how we are going to prepare for the upcoming fight with him." Shin said, catching Rias' attention.

"What about it?" Rias asked.

"Well for starters, I want to know what kind of training you and the others are undergoing. Second, I want to talk about bringing someone into the fold that could potentially help in the fight." Shin said, Rias tilting her head to the side.

"What do you mean training?" Rias asked, causing Shin to facepalm. He had suspected something like this; however, he didn't want to believe it.

"So, you're telling me that you've known about your engagement to Riser for years, knew the only way to get out of it is to fight for years, and yet you haven't trained for it at all? Are you stupid? How do you expect to beat him if you don't get stronger?" Shin criticized Rias.

"It's not as easy as you say, Shin. My strength is just my Power of Destruction, and it can't get any stronger than it already is. So, what reason would there be to train?" Rias said; however, all Shin saw was a bullshit excuse to be lazy.

"Okay, if that's the case, then how come Sirzechs is so much stronger than you? After all, you use the same power. Why is he so much stronger?" Shin asked.

"Because he was born with immense demonic power," Rias explained simply.

"Really? You're going to blame this on fucking genetics? That's a load of bullshit. In fact, I'm sure if Sirzechs was here right now, he would take that as an insult more than anything else. Calling undoubtedly all the hard work, blood, sweat, and tears he's put into becoming as strong as he is, and you just pass it off as genetics. Pathetic." Shin said heatedly.

This was something he saw people do all the time, especially in the fitness industry. Blaming their downfalls on genetics, or envying people because of their genetics. As if saying all the hard work that person puts in equals to nothing, that they are only where they are due to genetics and not by their own hard work.

"However, if you don't believe me, you could always ask the person Sirzechs sent to follow me around," Shin said, pointing out the fact that he knew someone had been following him ever since his meeting with Sirzechs. He didn't know who it was as he hadn't been able to spot them, however, he had been able to feel them. Due to his control over his body, he had very acute senses.

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked, confused. Looking around, she saw no one else anywhere in the room, nor could she sense anybody here.

"I'm talking about the person who's been following me since my meeting with Sirzechs. I don't know where they are, who they are, or what they look like. However, I've been able to feel them watching me ever since them. Your brother likely saw me as a potential threat to you and decided to send someone to watch over me to make sure I didn't do anything to you." Shin said, wondering if the person who had been following him would reveal themselves or not. He was weighing on the side of not, however. After all, there was no reason for them to reveal themselves to him.

"Anyways, we're getting off track. So obviously, we need to start training you, as well as everyone else in the peerage as soon as possible. The second thing I want to talk about my little brother, Issei. He has a sacred gear does he not?" Shin asked.

Rias put aside what Shin had said earlier and decided to focus on what Shin was saying now. "Yes, actually your brother has a Longinus class gear. However, because I had prior contact with you, as well as you are being more of a fit physically, I decided to reincarnate you instead of your brother." Rias said.

"Well, then what's stopping you from reincarnating him now? A chess set has 16 pieces, and from what I've seen you still have 2 bishops, 1 knight, and 1 rook." Shin asked, even if he already knew the answer. However, there was a simple solution to the problem.

"Because all Longinus class gears are worth 7 pawns, and then on top of that there's the person itself which cost another pawn. In total, it cost 8 pawns to reincarnate somebody with a Longinus class gear. A Queen is worth 9 pawns, a Rook is worth 5, and a Knight and Bishop is worth 3 each. I don't have enough pieces to reincarnate your brother since it's impossible to mix and match." Rias explained.

"Okay. Then why not simply remove his sacred gear, which would kill him. Revive him. Then put the sacred gear back in?" Shin said, explaining literally the simplest of solutions to Rias' problem. Why Shin had never seen anybody do this in the DxD series was always a wonder to him.

Rias was about to protest, and say it wouldn't work, however, she bit her tongue. She actually had no idea whether it would work or not. Shin, however, knew for a fact it would work, and that it would work with flying colors.

With the knowledge he knew, he knew that the Evil Piece grows in strength along with its owner. So, if they were to revive Issei, and then put the Boosted Gear back into him, it would forcefully mutate the piece and grow stronger to accommodate the power of the Boosted Gear. It was the simplest of solutions, and also could be considered an exploit in the Evil Piece system.

Now originally, he was going to save Issei until a later time in which he could revive him himself into his own peerage. However, with the issue of his heart, he had come up with a plan to use Issei to solve his problem, all the while without having to kill his own little brother by stealing the Boosted Gear from him.

"But then we would have to get permission from him to do as such," Rias said, nervous. She had never actually had to convince someone to join her peerage before. Everyone she had reincarnated thus far didn't really have a choice in the matter. Their choice was either die or become her servant. Even if in the end it turned out to be the right decision in which they were given a better and happier life, she had never convinced someone who didn't have the incentive of death before.

"Don't worry about that. Just tell him that there's a good chance of him having a harem and he'll dive in dick first." Shin said, Rias nodding in agreement. "And if that doesn't work, just show him your tits." Shin heard Rias choke on air, not expecting him to say that. However, she also knew Shin was serious when he said it, as it most likely would work if Issei really is a big of a pervert as everyone says he is.

"Alright, then I'll have Kiba bring him to the clubroom at the end of the day. Meanwhile, I'll have Akeno set up for a sacred gear extraction ritual." Rias said surprising Shin. He wasn't exactly sure if devils had a ritual for extracting sacred gears as the fallen did. Apparently, they do.

"And how does the extraction ritual work?" Shin asked.

"It was a ritual developed just a few decades ago. Someone will set up a magic circle that has the purpose of isolating the sacred gear from the body, then proceeding to rip the sacred gear from the person. Almost all of pantheons and races have their own ritual for extracting sacred gears." Rias explained, Shin, nodding at the simplicity of it all.

However, he couldn't help but wonder how devils didn't take advantage of it. Devils were, by nature, greedy. So, it was a surprise to him that there weren't more people out there trying to collect sacred gears other than Azazel.

"Alright, seems simple enough. By any chance, do you know which Longinus he has? Then it would be easier to determine which piece to provide him with." Shin asked, although he already knew the answer and had been planning the best possible piece to use on Issei.

"We have a sneaking suspicion. Koneko said that Issei had the scent of a dragon and considering the rumors of the white one already having awoken, it is likely that your brother is the wielder of the Boosted Gear." Rias explained, Shin nodding.

"Well then, from what I've read of the Boosted Gear, then the best match would be the Rook piece. When the user uses the Boost ability, it doubles their power. As a drawback, it also doubles the rate at which you use your stamina. In hindsight, it might be smarter to use the knight piece for the boosted stamina, however, you would be thinking narrow-mindedly." Shin said.

"Evil Pieces grow stronger as the user grows stronger, meaning the boost to your attributes it gives also grows stronger. In this case, it would be a stronger physical strength and enhanced defensive ability. Now, as the user of the Boosted Gear, if you focused solely on working on stamina, you would be able to boost more, and for longer periods of time, thus making you stronger, and by extension your Rook piece. Which would start a cycle in which you are constantly growing stronger both in physical and endurance attributes at the same time." Shin explained, Rias just staring at him with wide eyes and in awe.

"And you thought of all of that just now?" Rias asked, awed by Shin's comprehension of sacred gears as well as how to most optimally use them. In this case by choosing the best possible piece for the Boosted Gear.

"Not exactly. The Boosted Gear is a very famous sacred gear, so naturally, I have read about it; and I personally, am one of those people whose mind tends to wander. I actually came up with this just the other day when I was in the shower." Shin explained, Rias sweat dropping.

"Anything else you would like to share?" Rias asked, hoping he would have more tips on how to improve things she's been doing wrong.

"Yea, sure. When it comes to your Power of Destruction, from what I saw with Viser, you just throw it around with no real purpose. However, if you just simply calculate or use your power in more deliberate ways you would be much stronger. Such as, instead of one huge blob of Power of Destruction, what if you create an arrow and shot it at extremely high speeds, targeting someone's vitals? You would use less magic, as well as have a much higher chance of hitting the target." Shin said, Rias furiously taking notes on a notepad.

"Anything else?" Rias asked, basically drooling because of Shin.

"Well, yea, of course. However, the rest pertains to everyone else in the peerage and it would be more beneficial for them to hear it, not you." Shin said. In fact, Shin had come up with a lot of ideas over the last year of how to further improve both himself and other people.

Whether it pertains to more calculated ways to use one's magic, simple weapons that could be highly effective, and even theoretical ways to use magic that had yet to be done. Most of them having been thought up when he was in the shower.

"Come on, anything else you can tell me about my Power of Destruction," Rias said, pen in hand and ready to write down anything.

Shin sighed. He definitely didn't think he would be used as some kind of strategy guide when he woke up today. "Yea, sure. In a lot of things like anime, I have seen people coat weapons in magic, and I see no reason why you couldn't do the same with the Power of Destruction. In fact, due to its nature, it wouldn't even have to coat a weapon. Such as if you made a bo staff out of Power of Destruction. It would allow you a very long reach, quick and precise movements, a very strong defense, and due to it being Power of Destruction, very deadly." Shin explained.

Rias wrote down everything with a fever, although she would likely never use what Shin just said. She wasn't one to use weapons, yet alone coat them in her Power of Destruction. However, she would send the information back to her parents as they might want to know it. Maybe Millicas would want to use it, after all, he was still young and hadn't found his go-to for magic just yet.

"Anyway, I'm going to head out, I'll be back after school. Also, Yuki will be staying here in the ORC in this playpen during school." Shin said, leaving no room for argument as he picked Yuki up off the couch with him and set her down in the play pin. Now, he could just send her to wherever the hell your familiars are when you send them away, he honestly didn't know where they went. However, he preferred not to. What would be the point in having a familiar if it spends most of its time locked away?

Besides, this would help further Yuki's training, which so far, she had very little of. She didn't even really know her name as of yet. However, he only had her for a day, not even that. So, it wasn't exactly surprising.

(Scene Break)

Shin walked into the ORC, now being the end of the school day, and was relatively surprised to see Issei was already there, led to the ORC by Kiba. Although considering Shin stopped by the student council room to inform Sona of him not going to be there today after school, it wasn't all too surprising.

"Shin?! What are you doing here?" Issei said, pointing at him incredulously. He was not expecting his older brother to show up here of all places. However, his mind then went back to what he saw the other day, Rias and Shin cuddling on a couch watching a movie together.

Shin however just rolled his eyes at Issei. He wondered how he didn't realize he was apart of the ORC, especially when Yuki was happily yipping and jumping around a play pin not 5 feet away from him. It wasn't as if Issei hadn't met Yuki, in fact, Issei was elated when he found out they got a pet dog, not knowing Yuki was actually a wolf.

In reply to Issei, however, Shin simply pointed over to Yuki, who by now had noticed him here, and due to the familiar connection suddenly was overcame with happiness and started jumping up against the walls of the pin.

Issei, looking over made a sudden o-face. He hadn't even seen Yuki, which was something he didn't understand at all. She was not five feet from him, and he had not seen nor heard Yuki at all. "When did Yuki get here?!" Issei yelled.

Shin rolled his eyes, somewhat amused. "Don't take it too hard Issei, she is easily looked over. After all, she is very good at stealth." Kiba said, hinting to things Shin had not realized until now. Yuki was a wolf, an animal naturally gifted at things such as stealth. On top of that, she was a supernatural wolf, likely meaning people not associated with the supernatural world don't easily take notice of her due to her supernatural status.

Filing that information away for later, Shin walked over to Yuki and picked her up. "Well, enjoy your talk with Rias, Issei. It's time for Yuki to go to the bathroom again." Shin said as he walked right passed them without another word. With Yuki's current excitement, as well as her lack of control of her bladder, he didn't want to take any chances.

When Shin came back from taking Yuki to the bathroom just outside, which took quite a long while, all the members of the ORC were in the room. "Ah, Shin. You came back just in time. We were just about to do the ritual on Issei." Rias said, a smile refusing to leave her face, her entire form exuding success and happiness.

"You convinced him already?" Shin asked, surprised. He didn't think he was gone that long, was he? Or did Issei just agree that quickly?

"Well, Issei agreed to it the instant he caught wind of him possibly getting a harem," Akeno said from the side of Shin, holding an empty tray up against her stomach.

Shin shrugged. "Can't blame him. I mean, there isn't really a lot of cons of becoming a devil, whereas there are certainly a lot of benefits. Where are we going to do the ritual though?" Shin asked.

Rias stepped forward, taking the spotlight back. "The ritual will be performed upstairs. Akeno has already set up the magic circle, all it requires is Issei." Rias explained.

"And he knows what the ritual is and what it will do?" Shin asked, receiving a nod from Rias. He had to admit, he was surprised they did this all so quickly, he thought it would take a few days, not a few hours to set all this up.

"A small price to pay for my harem," Issei said as he puffed his fist in the air, trying to pull off the whole cool-guy look, however failing greatly. In fact, it looked so horrible Shin actually cringed.

"Please, stop that. It pains me." Shin said, Issei's fist falling down to his sides and his shoulders slumping in depression. Shin proceeded to place Yuki back down into the pin, considering the fact that she may mess up the ritual in some way if he allowed her to roam free.

"Alright, we're all set for the ritual. Let's go Issei." Rias said, leading them out of the main room of the ORC and into the room the ritual would be performed. The room was basically empty, only having a chess table in it over by the window that Rias would occasionally look out of.

However, on the floor, there was a large white circle, looking as though it was drawn with chalk. Inside the circle was hundreds of incantations, Shin having no idea what a single one of them stood for. He may be a fan of the anime, but that in no way translates to him being able to understand what incantations meant.

"Alright Issei, go ahead and lay down on the incantation. As long as you lay somewhere in the general area of the center, it will work. Also, don't worry about messing up the chalk, it's special chalk that only disappears after it's served its purpose." Rias explained, Issei nodding and hesitantly laying down in what he thought was the center of the circle.

"Akeno," Rias said. Akeno took the signal and started to channel her magic into the chalk, Shin watching, fascinated from the side as the chalk started to glow a bright red. The chalk seemingly burning away, being replaced by small red flames, which caused a lot of panic in Issei, thinking he was about to be burned.

"Do not panic Issei, what your seeing is not flames, but the physical representation of demonic magic. It naturally takes a form similar to flames, so there is no reason to worry." Rias explained, seeing as Issei was starting to freak out. "Oh, and also, this might hurt a bit," Rias added offhandedly.

"What? I didn't quite hear yo-" Issei stopped as suddenly his back arched unnaturally, the flame looking magic suddenly biding his hands, feet, and neck to the ground as his body arched up, Issei releasing a silent scream as pain assaulted his entire being.

Shin cringed when he heard and saw Issei silent scream evolve into a full born scream. Of course, he had expected something like this. A sacred gear was something akin to a limb to humans. It was a part of his body, and currently, he was having that limb ripped off his body very slowly, and very painfully.

Shin silently apologized to Issei, not that Issei would be able to hear it even if he said it aloud due to the loud screams he was releasing. Hell, he could faintly hear Yuki yipping from downstairs, Issei's high-pitched screams probably painful to her sensitive ears.

It wasn't long before a red light began to emit from Issei's chest, ever so slowly being drawn out. In total, it took a full minute for the sacred gear, which now took the obvious form of the Boosted Gear gauntlet to fully be separated from Issei's body.

Issei's body fell limp, all strength leaving his body as he fainted due to pain, his chest ever so slightly rising and falling, signaling he was still alive, however, he wouldn't be for long. Luckily, Issei was already unconscious, so he wasn't in any more pain.

Stepping forward, Shin looked at the Boosted Gear closely. "So, this is the Boosted Gear? The aura it gives off, it's so strong." Shin, at the current moment, was so very tempted to try and absorb the energy being radiated from the Boosted Gear but was scared that it might instantly kill him.

"You know, you could say to hell with Issei and just give this to someone stronger, someone that would put it to better use. Hell, you could probably even use this a gift the Phenix clan to convince them to terminate your engagement to Riser." Shin said, trying to temp Rias.

Rias looked scandalized at Shin's suggestion. "How can you even suggest such a thing? This is your own brother your talking about." Rias exclaimed.

"Me? I would never do such a thing. However, that's not to say I wouldn't judge you if you did." Shin said, lying straight through his teeth. He would judge her greatly if she tried such a thing. He also would not allow her to do it after all this was his brother's life he was talking about here. He would go so far as to kill Rias if it was the only way to protect Issei.

"No, that wouldn't be right. I convinced him to do this and promised him he would be fine afterword. I refuse to break my promise." Rias said, pulling out a rook piece from her pocket. Shin smiled; glad Rias had said as such. At the very least, it showed that under the spoiled princess there was someone with a good sense of morals.

Looking at the Boosted Gear, he knew that he could take it for himself, and use it to give himself a new heart through Ddraig. Despite that, however, he didn't even feel the slightest hint of temptation. He watched idly as Rias reincarnated Issei with a rook piece.

Now without the Boosted Gear, Issei wasn't even worth reincarnating with any piece, to be honest. He had no redeeming qualities besides his dedication. However, he wasn't exactly gifted at anything. Obviously, the smart thing to do in this situation is to just keep the Boosted Gear and use it on somebody who would put it to better use.

Hell, they could give it to someone like Sirzechs, or any of the four mauo for that matter, and the devil race would undoubtedly become the strongest pantheon there is. With just their power alone, Sirzechs and Ajuka could arguably be on the top ten strongest people list. With the Boosted gear, however, it would be possible that they'd be able to go toe to toe with even Great Red, Ophis, or Trihexa.

He was sure that if this was the real world, and not an anime, that something like that would have already happened. Of course, this was an anime world, however, so something like that didn't happen luckily.

Shin made no protest as Rias pushed the Boosted Gear back into Issei's chest, the gear slowly sinking back into his body. Everybody presents could feel the demonic power inside Issei rapidly grow. This was to be expected however, at least Shin expected it. The others not so much.

The rook piece inside of Issei was being forceful mutated by the strength of the Boosted Gear. The evil piece was growing in strength to accommodate the Boosted Gear. Because of this, Issei's magic, physical strength, defense, and raw demonic power was growing exponentially. In fact, it would be likely that Issei would be reincarnated with the strength of a mid-class devil.

This was the beauty of Shin's plan for Issei. Of course, he had originally planned on Issei being in his peerage, not Rias', but you win some you lose some. As Issei grew stronger, so would the rook piece inside of him to accommodate the strength.

Thus, if he focused on stamina training, with an hour or so of muscular endurance training every day, then he would be able to use more boosts, and in order to use more boosts, the rook piece will need to be able to accommodate the strength that follows.

You could say that every time Issei boosts one further than he previously could, the Rook piece inside of him with double in strength as well, and passively strengthen his body. Of course, this was only theory, however, and there were problems with it.

The biggest problem being the same one that Shin himself overlooked. Just because Issei can infinitely strengthen his rook piece, his body may not be able to hand the strength his rook piece gives him and end up damaging himself, just like Shin did.

Hopefully, however, the daily hour of muscular endurance training would help solve that problem. From now on, Shin would be busy training Issei and molding him to become the perfect Boosted Gear user. Even if he wasn't in Shin's peerage, Issei being stronger would still benefit him. However, only time would prove how accurate Shin's theory would prove to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Letting you all know that there will be a lemon in the chapter, figured you all had waited long enough for it. However, don't be surprised when the lemon is horrendous. I have very little experience with writing lemons. **

Shin was laying in his bed, thoughts running around in his head as he waited for Asia to get out of the shower so he could take one. This was the usual routine since Asia had moved in with them. Asia would take a shower first, Shin second, and then Issei last. Their parents tended to always take a shower right after dinner and go to bed as soon as they were out.

Since Shin didn't have two beds, however, Asia and he had to share a bed. However, out of respect, Shin would always sleep above the covers. It wasn't like it was a problem for him, or that he would have problems falling asleep because of it. He could force himself to fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

As he was waiting for Asia to finish up her shower, red light illuminated the room, a circle appearing on the floor with the ever so familiar crest of Gremory. In the middle of the circle appeared Rias, her face set in panicky expression, even if she was trying to hide it.

"It's dangerous teleporting into my room like this, Rias. What if I had been rubbing one? Or worse, or in my case better, getting laid?" Shin asked, his hands behind his head, Rias blushing due to him only being in a pair of pants.

"Shin! I need you to take my virginity!" Rias exclaimed quickly, reaching for the hem of her shirt. Shin's eyes opened wide. He wasn't surprised by what Rias said, naturally, he knew it was going to happen eventually. However, he was surprised by what that question meant. It meant that Riser would be coming soon. Shin had figured he had more time.

Maintain his composure however, he turned his head to Rias and sat up, his arms falling down to his sides. "Uhh, what?" Shin asked, feigning confusion.

"I need you to take my virginity. Now!" Rias said as she pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it aimlessly across his room. Her shirt now gone, her breasts were now only being covered by a lacy black and red bra.

Shin just stared at her for a few seconds, before he just laughed. "If this is you trying to seduce me, then you fucking suck at this," Shin said, busting a gut over Rias' nonexistent seduction skills. "Hell, acting in porn is more arousing than this, and porn acting is just horrible," Shin said, irritating Rias.

"Now is not the time to joke around. Just use your sacred gear to force a boner and take my virginity. You don't need to finish the job, just stick it in" Rias said as she took her skirt off and stepped out of it in one swift movement that actually impressed Shin a bit.

"If that's the case, wouldn't a dildo work just as well? I mean, it's not like hymens are these magical things that can only be broken by a penis. Hell, you can break it with your fingers if they're long enough." Rias halted for a moment, thinking over what Shin said, realizing what he said was correct.

However, she had already come this far and didn't have time to do that. She needed to do this now. "There's no time for that now. Just put your in mine." Rias said, climbing on top of Shin and straddling him.

"For fuck's sake Rias. I am much too sober to have this awkward of sex." Shin said, not joking in the slightest. He may be a pervert, but this was just weird.

"Fine. Have it your way." Rias said, being fed up with this. She finally caved. Leaning forward, she smushed her arms against her sides to accentuate her chest more. Leaning into Shin's ear, her hot breaths tickled his ear as she spoke in a very sultry tone.

"I'm all lonely down there, Shin. I need you. Won't you help my needy self out please?" Rias' hot breaths sent shivers down Shin's spine as a bit of blood now trickled out of Shin's nose.

Wiping the blood away as if it was never there to begin with, he felt his pants getting much too tight to be comfortable. "Yep, we're good now," Shin said as suddenly with a flash of red lightning, the scenery they were in changed.

They were no longer in Shin's room, but an entirely different room. Wherever they were, Rias had no idea. Looking around, she noticed they were still on a bed, albeit a bigger one. The walls around them were painted a beige color. The hardwood floor looked weathered down, and there was a layer of dust covering the walls. Wherever they were, this place wasn't being taken care of.

"Shin? Where are we and how did we get here?" Rias asked, confused.

"Not important at the moment," Shin said, not feeling like possibly ruining the mood again. However, he did not feel like getting cockblocked by Grayfia, as well as the fact that Asia would be done with her shower soon and would have walked in on them. "Now we don't have to worry about interruptions," Shin said as he flipped Rias over, taking control of the situation.

**Lemon; be prepared for this atrocity. **

Looking up to Shin, Rias shivered when she could see all the lust in his eyes. She had never noticed it before, but Shin seemed to be quite the lustful person. He had to be to have this much lust showing in his eyes. It was enough lust to make her devil instincts act up, moistening her nether regions in response to his lust.

Considering Shin said they would no longer worry about interruptions, something she was worried about, to begin with, she decided to let herself go, giving in to her primal instinct as a devil. Wrapping her arms around Shin's neck, she pulled herself up and into Shin's body, smashing her lips into Shin's, now sitting in Shin's lap as they heatedly made out.

The lust in the air was so thick that it was sending their devil instincts haywire, sending them deeper and deeper into it. Especially Rias, as a pure-blood, Shin's heavy amounts of lust had already made her devil instinct submit completely to him and allow him to do with her as he willed.

Their make-out session ended when they finally were forced to separate and gasp for breaths of air. Shin used this time to undo his belt and unbutton his pants, feeling relieved when he was no longer straining uncomfortably against his pants.

Right after, then went straight back into another heated make-out sessions, Shin's tongue ultimately winning and exploring and probing every nook and cranny of Rias' mouth. Shin used this time to reach behind Rias' back and find the clip to her bra.

Admittedly, he didn't have much experience with bras. However, Rias' clip wasn't all that complicated, so it only took a few seconds of fumbling for him to unclip it. With her bra unclasped, they separated for one another and Shin took this moment to revel in Rias' bra slowly falling off her breast and into their lap. Once the bra had fallen far enough down, Rias expertly used one of the straps of her bra as leverage to fling it across the room unperpetrated. Giving Shin a perfect view of her lustrous breasts.

Without a moment's hesitation, Shin dove forward, implanting his face in between her breasts and giving her a motorboat. Something he had wanted to do ever since he saw her large breasts when he met her over a year ago.

Rias chuckled, amused. However, his motorboat only lasted so long before he pulled his head back, looking straight into Rias' eyes. Once again, Rias shivered, her breath stolen as she was met with the full and unbridled lust of Shin Hyoudou. The amount of lust made her believe he was the embodiment of lust itself.

It was only at this moment did she realize that with Shin's control over his body, and by extension orgasms and erections, she was going to be in for one rough, but very pleasurable night. Not to mention, it was still only 9:30 P.M., and they didn't have to be to school for a little over 10 hours.

Finally realizing what kind of monster Shin was, she submitted to him completely, and utterly, not refusing one bit as Shin slowly pushed her back into the bed. Laying on her back, her form sweaty, and her panties thoroughly soaked through, her legs were forced to be spread due to Shin sitting in between them.

Leaning down, Shin brought his face into her neck. Biting on her earlobe lightly, Rias shivered and let out a pleasured moan. She was on an ultimate high as Shin repeatedly teased her neck area. Starting from her earlobe, to behind her ear, to her neck, her throat, her collarbone. Shin meticulously teased every part thoroughly.

By the end, her nether regions were throbbing, desperate for Shin's member to make it it's new home. However, Rias didn't voice her desires, already having realized over the last ten minutes that Shin was teasing her neck are what her place was.

Shin, done with her neck area, trailed soft kisses down to her chest. Rias shoving her chest up into Shin's face as a way to get more pleasure. This time, however, Shin didn't spend nearly as much time on her chest as he did her neck, knowing that Rias was desperately waiting for him to take her virginity. If he was being honest though, she wasn't the only one who wanted desperately wanted his member in her vagina.

Instead, he only spent a couple of minutes teasing each breast, light nibbling on each nipple before he trailed kissed down to her nether regions. When he finally reached down to them, Rias lifted her hips without hesitation, allowing Shin to easily slide off her red and black lace panties.

Absentmindedly acknowledging that the curtains did indeed match the drapes, Shin moved onto teasing Rias once again, making sure to make a point to Rias that he was the one in control of the situation. Suffice to say, Shin was a control freak and sought control of every situation, especially in the sheets.

Licking around her soaked labia, Shin would pause every so often at the top and make sure the hot air coming for his nose would softly blow against her clitoris. Each time it happened making her body jerk in pleasure. Each blow of air is like a mini orgasm to Rias.

Shin, after deciding he had enough of teasing her, used his fingers to spread open her labia, revealing her twitching insides. Diving in, Shin feasted on her pussy, using a trick he learned from his previous life, in which he did have many sexual encounters, and that was to spell out words with his tongue. Meanwhile, he used his hands to slowly trail down Rias' sides, his fingers feeling like a feather.

Rias was in a world of pleasure, unable to think straight. Only able to push her nether regions further into Shin's face to achieve an even higher pleasure. "Oh, god. Shin, I'm going to cum." Rias said, unbelieving the pleasure she was feeling at the moment. She didn't think it was possible to feel this good.

Shin noted it down and decided to bring her to the biggest orgasm of her life. So, he brought one of his hands down and inserted his middle and ring finger, before pulling his face back and up to her clitoris. Furiously finger banging her vagina, Shin sucked on her clit, eliciting a shrieking moan from Rias, not expecting the sudden euphoria that invaded her senses. It only took a few seconds for Rias to achieve her orgasm, squeezing down tightly on Shin's fingers.

Feeling this, Shin bit light onto her clit, eliciting yet another very loud shrieking moan as Rias, for the first time in her life, squirted. Rias squirted all over the bed, releasing a loud and continuous moan at the earth-shattering orgasm she was experiencing.

Shin made sure to continue fingering her to ride out her orgasm slash squirt for as long as he possibly could. Finally coming down from her orgasmic high, Rias stopped squirting, embarrassment suddenly overcoming her as her whole face went red.

Shin, not bothering with her embarrassment, pulled off his underwear, his member finally being freed from its confines. Rias was too distracted with her embarrassment however to realize and didn't realize until she felt his tip probing her labia as he leaned over her.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed about squirting Rias. I enjoyed it quite a bit." Shin said, using his hand to tease his shaft against her nether regions, rubbing it up and down while between her labia. "Are you ready? Even with how wet you are, it will probably still hurt." Shin said, asking for consent from the furiously blushing Rias.

Despite her embarrassment, however, Rias nodded, giving Shin the go-ahead. Luckily for Shin, due to Rias' squirting, her entire nether regions were so wet that the tip of his penis slid in easily, despite how tight Rias was.

Rias squirmed feeling the foreign object enter her, only now realizing she had never seen how big Shin's member actually was, too preoccupied with her embarrassment. Looking down, her eyes widened with what she saw. Considering Shin was Asian, she didn't expect much from him in the size department, but she was thoroughly shocked by what she saw.

Even though she couldn't see the tip of his penis, she could guess it to be anywhere for from seven to eight inches, which both surprised her and made her glad. She didn't have much time to revel however due to Shin sliding his entire member into her vagina, easily ripping through her hymen.

She clenched her teeth in pain and squeezed her eyes shut and some tears leaked out of her eyes due to the pain. She took refuge in the fact that unlike humans, devils recovered quickly from losing their virginity, usually only taking a couple of minutes at most.

As blood leaked out of her vagina and onto the comforter of the bed, Shin leaned down and now started playing with her breasts, teasing her nipple with one hand while he sucked on the other. Rias used this time to hook her arms around Shin's neck and hold him there in place.

After a minute, Rias did an experimental roll of her hips, relishing in the pleasure that it brought her as Shin's member scraped against her inner walls, as well as how she could feel his tip rub up against her cervix, eliciting several moans of pleasure from Rias.

Shin, taking this as her having already being accustomed to him, sat up, Rias being brought with him due to her arms being hooked behind his neck. His arms falling down to catch Rias, them now being in a sitting cowgirl position. His hands resting on her butt, Shin used his hands to bring Rias up his shaft, then allowing gravity to do the rest as she slammed back down onto his pelvis. Each time eliciting a loud moan from Rias.

Rias, meanwhile, couldn't believe what she was feeling. She didn't think it was possible, but this felt even better than when Shin was performing cunnilingus. She didn't have any scale of reference, but Shin's technique did not feel like a virgin. He was simply much too good at this to be a virgin. She was sure of it.

The two teenagers continued to rut for several minutes in this position before switching to another. Shin setting Rias down on the bed, her arms falling to her sides. Pulling her legs up and pushing them up to her head, before going back to their rutting session.

Over the next ten minutes, Shin and Rias kept switching positions for new angles till finally, they got into a modified doggy style position, Shin's favorite position. Instead of her hands and knees however, Rias hands were resting on the bed, her head resting on a pillow, and her butt sticking straight up into the air.

This position allowed Shin to penetrate even deeper. Every stroke eliciting an even louder moan from Rias as he continuously picked up in pace. "Shin, I'm about to cum again! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Rias shouted her orgasm as her entire form, especially her legs shook.

"I'm going to cum Rias. Where do you want it?" Shin asked, not stopping in his fast and deep thrusts into Rias' now red and puffy pussy after being smashed for nearly twenty minutes.

"In me! Cum inside me Shin!" Rias pleaded desperately, Shin having no problems with complying. He knew devils had very low birthrates, so he didn't have to worry about any unwanted pregnancies. Releasing his control over his orgasm, his thrusts slowed down as he finally came to a complete stop, the tip of his penis pressing directly up against Rias' cervix as he finally released his load.

Feeling a warm sensation suddenly invading her womb brought Rias to yet another orgasm as she screamed into the pillow her head was resting on. Feeling Rias' walls squeezing him, milking him for every last drop of semen it could, Shin closed his eyes in pleasure as he released a grunt of pleasure.

Done dumping his load, Shin pulled out of Rias and fell over to the side of her, sweat covering both their forms as they took heavy breaths.

**Lemon end**

After a minute or so, Rias rolled over, her head resting on his chest. "Be honest, you weren't a virgin. Were you?" Rias asked, her hand trailing circles on his chest.

Shin laughed, figuring that question would come. "No," Shin said simply. "I lost my virginity years ago," Shin said, referring to his previous life, in which he lost his virginity at the ripe age of 15.

Rias smiled, expecting something like that. She wasn't all that surprised. It went without saying that Shin was a very attractive person, not to mention he had a body to make any girl weak in the knees. She would be surprised if he hadn't lost his virginity before today.

"You know, it's only like 10 o'clock…" Rias trailed, Shin smiling when he heard her say that. Without another word needing to be spoken, Rias and Shin went for round two.

(Scene Break)

The next day, the room they had been in smelt heavily of sex. Rias and Shin ended up going at it until 2:00 A.M., which considering that Rias was a virgin until recently, was a surprising feat. Currently, however, they were both sleeping, spooning to be exact. Rias the little spoon and Shin the big.

Shin's member was still inside of Rias, albeit flaccid now. Slowly, Shin's eyes fluttered open. He felt tired, that was for sure, but when he felt the heat Rias was generating, the previous night's activities were brought back to him, bringing a smile to his face.

His smile reached from ear to ear, the same smile one has when they get laid. However, he had to separate himself from Rias, which ended up waking her up, but he needed to get to his pants, which were thrown across the room last night.

Getting up, unbothered by his nude form, even though he knew Rias was watching his form, he bent down a picked up his pants, before fishing a pocket watch out of his pants pocket. Open the pocket watch, his eyes widened when he saw it was 9:00 A.M.

"Shit, we're already late for school," Shin said; however, he didn't make any move to get dressed just yet. "Oh well, we're already half an hour late, what's another half an hour going to matter?" Shin said, turning around and facing Rias with a smirk. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"Amazing," Rias said, a tired smile on her face. "Last night, in general, was amazing. However, I'm not confident that I can walk properly now." Rias said, releasing a few chuckles.

"Yea, maybe not," Shin said, chuckling with her. "However, we do need to get dressed, so come on. We can just take a shower at the ORC." Shin said, picking up her bra and panties and tossing them at her. It took them a few minutes to get dressed, although since neither of them had their shirts, they would have to teleport straight to the ORC to avoid embarrassment in Rias' case. Shin had no problems with not wearing a shirt.

"You know, you never explained what this place is and how we got here." Rias pointed out. Shin looked back at her with a smirk.

"I guess you'll have to find out yourself," Shin said, refusing to tell her. Mostly because if anybody found out how he did it, the entire supernatural world would undergo a huge change. The truth was, he simply used the same magic seal that those fliers Rias wanted him to hand out uses to teleport here. The thing was literally an instantaneous teleport seal that seemingly the entire supernatural world didn't take advantage of.

Now, he might not understand what the seal is, or how it works. However, you don't understand a seal in order to copy it. At least, not a seal of this level. "You ready to go back to the ORC?" Shin said, ignoring the pouting Rias.

"Can you at least tell me where we are?" Rias asked, to which Shin didn't respond, just smiled at her. However, what she didn't know, was that she did know where they were, she just didn't realize she knew.

They were actually at the abandoned church that the fallen angels were using a base of operations. However, as it did use to be a church, it had some nice look rooms, they just weren't taken care of from years. Like the room they were in now, that he assumed priests used to take naps in.

"Ugh, fine." Rias scoffed, pouting as she created the magic circle, teleporting Shin and Rias back to the ORC.

When they arrived, they both shivered. They arrived at the main room of the ORC, however, it seemed there was someone else there as well. Someone very angry, and that someone was causing the room to be very cold, below freezing cold.

"G-Grayfia?!" Rias said in alarm, her voice panicked.

Shin turned to look at the other person in the room, someone whos name he recognized greatly, someone he had looked forward to meeting for a long time. Suffice to say, he was not disappointed when he saw illustrious Grayfia Lucifer, previously Grayfia Lucifuge. Hell, he had to use his sacred gear to stop himself from getting an erection.

Shin, despite his great control over his emotions, couldn't help but be speechless due to her beauty. He couldn't help but just stare at her. Shin had always been a sucker for white/silver hair on females, however, Grayfia was just on a whole other level. Her red eyes, the same ones in the light novel but not the anime, they were so enticing to Shin.

"Rias, why didn't you tell me you knew a goddess?" Shin asked, even if he knew she wasn't really a goddess, in Shin's eyes she was.

"S-she's not a goddess Shin. She's a devil just like me." Rias said, her voice still panicked.

"Hello, Rias," Grayfia said, somehow making Rias flinch despite her voice holding no emotion.

"H-Hi Grayfia. What are you doing here?" Rias asked nervously, breaking a nervous sweat.

"I refuse to talk to you when you reek of sex as you do now. Go take a shower then we can discuss the consequences of your actions." Grayfia said, Rias nodding furiously in response before running off and to the shower.

"And you, Shin Hyoudou, you too must prepare for the consequences of your actions," Grayfia said, leveling Shin with a glare.

Shin met the glare without so much as a flinch. "Consequences of my actions? Please, do tell, what have I done that requires punishment?" Shin asked, curious.

"You have had sexual intercourse with the heir to the Gremory clan," Grayfia said simply as if that explained everything.

Shin nodded. "Oh yea, of course. Because consensual sex is a very bad thing." Shin said sarcastically, nodding to himself. "Anyways, we never really introduced ourselves. I know you already know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm Shin Hyoudou, it's a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as yourself." Shin said, walking forward and kissing the back of her hand.

Grayfia continued to glare at Shin, unaffected by his words and actions. "I am Grayfia Lucifer. Sorry to say I cannot share the same sentiment as you." Grayfia said, emotionless.

Shin smirked as he released some chuckles. "That was a good one. So, tell me, your last name is Lucifer. Are you a descendant of the morning star or are you Sirzechs' wife?" Shin asked.

"Yes, I am one of Sirzechs Lucifers' wives," Grayfia said, shocking Shin. 'One of his wives? What the hell?' Shin thought, confused.

"I'm sorry, one of his wives? Meaning he has more than one wife?" Shin asked, to which Grayfia nodded.

"Yes, I am his third wife," Grayfia said, expressing no emotions. Shin, meanwhile, was freaking the fuck out.

'Third wife? This isn't good.' Shin thought. Shin knew for a fact that in cannon, Sirzechs Lucifer only had one wife, and that was Grayfia. But evidently now he has multiple wives, and Grayfia isn't even number two, let alone number one. This all could only mean one thing that he had ignored up to this point, and something that affected everything significantly. That being that just because he is in the DxD world, doesn't mean it's the exact one he knows. At this realization, only one word could come to mind.

'Fuck.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Just before this chapter start, I want to take the time to thank everyone that has followed the story. Just a few days ago, the story hit 1000 follows. When I first started this, I had no idea it would become as successful as it has. I know it's had some rough patches, but I have no intention of stopping here, or anywhere for a very long while. There are still tons I want to see this story accomplish, and I'm excited to see where it will go in the future.**

**Also, I want to thank VladImpaler for recommending me a very good idea he had for the story that I hadn't thought of, the idea of which should be appearing in a few chapters.**

'Fuck' Was the only thought that ran through Shin's head at the startling revelation that Sirzechs Lucifer had more than one wife. It wasn't exactly the Sirzechs having multiple wives' part that worried him, but that little information meant.

In fact, the whole Sirzechs having multiple wives' part actually made a lot of sense. When polygamy was introduced, the concept behind was for a man, generally of high status, to take several wives or consorts, increasing the likeliness of producing offspring, specifically a male heir.

Considering Sirzechs' enormous demonic power, his Power of Destruction, and the fact that he is known as the strongest devil of all time, it made perfect sense that he would want to further increase his chances of producing more offspring. Whether that was his choice, or he was forced in its Shin did not know, but he could see the logical standpoint of such a thing.

However, the fact that Sirzechs had multiple wives, something different from the canon of the DxD world, came with the startling revelation that not everything is the same with this world. Just from this instance alone, he could think of a butterfly effect due to this that would just shatter everything he knew of this world.

Say Sirzechs had more kids, and because of this, Kokobiel instead decides to go after them to insight a great war instead of Rias and Sona. If this happened, the three-faction meeting would never happen, meaning no peace treaty, no alliance with the Norse, everything would be utterly fucked.

Now, this didn't necessarily mean that it would happen, in fact, Shin highly doubted it, however, the possibility of it was there, when before it was not. The simple fact of the matter was that even the smallest change could insight a spiraling butterfly effect that changed every bit of future knowledge he had stored away in his brain.

A sacred gear that was originally given to someone in canon suddenly in the possession of someone else. An orgasm delayed by even a second, ultimately causing someone entirely new to be born. A small, insignificant happening, that in the end is the cause for some catastrophic catastrophe. Any of them were possibilities.

Hell, he could be a result of one of these butterfly effects. Originally thinking he had been reincarnated into someone at the age of sixteen, there was now the distinct possibility that he had actually just taken over somebodies' body, and he would never know.

It wasn't an earth-shattering revelation, but it was pretty damn close. However, even with all these thoughts hurling around inside his head, he knew he had to put up a front. After all, he was still in the company of someone, and he had been silent for about ten minutes know following an answer to a question _he _had asked.

Looking at Grayfia, Shin shook his head, he needed to shove those thoughts to the back of his mind. Now was a chance to get more information. "Is there something about the Lucifer Maou having multiple partners so shocking?" Grayfia inquired, a little confused by Shin's reaction. She could see it being surprising information, but enough to shock someone into silence for ten minutes.

Doing damage control, Shin knew there would only be one way out of this without making a fool of himself. "Sorry, it's just the revelation that someone as beautiful as yourself could possibly be number three in a polymerous relationship. Sirzechs must be a blind fool to make such an atrocious action." Shin said. Grayfia was admittedly surprised, and flattered, however, she showed no outward emotion.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mister Hyoudou," Grayfia said.

Shin grinned in response. "Not how I was raised. Flattery gets you everywhere." Shin said, turning his head to the side when he distantly heard the opening of the shower room's curtain. "Seems Rias is out of the shower," Shin said, taking the first opportunity given to him to distract Grayfia.

They watched as Rias limped back into the room, a fact that Shin smirked in pride at. "Bet your regretting asking for a fifth round now. And the sixth. The seventh as well." Shin teased, unperpetrated to the ultimate-class devil glaring coldly at him from behind.

"I will admit that the aftermath isn't ideal, however, I do not regret the actions we took. It was still the best night of my life." Rias said, running a towel through her hair, already redressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform.

Shin smirked hearing her comment. "Best night of your life?" Shin asked teasingly, causing Rias to scoff.

"Don't let it go to your head," Rias said offhandedly, wrapping the towel around her hair as she sat down at her desk.

"Oh, it's much too late for that," Shin said, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. As a man, it was only natural he would take great pride in this. In fact, if he wasn't in the company of Grayfia, he would be doing a victory dance at this very moment.

Said silver-haired devil, getting tired of their banter, as well as being ignored, cleared her throat to draw Rias' attention. "Rias, I shouldn't have to tell you how much trouble you have just gotten yourself, and your pawn in. Your house, as well as the Phenix house, will not take kindly to the actions the two have you have taken." Grayfia explained, causing Rias to look down in a bit of shame.

Shin, however, just scoffed. "Sure, the Phenix house may be pissed, but they won't do shit about this. In order to do something about it, they would have to come out publicly about what happened. What are they going to say then? That their son is so revolting that his fiancé found it necessary to sleep with the nearest guy in an attempt to get out of their betrothal?"

"Please, they have too much pride to admit to that fact. It would not only tarnish Riser's reputation but also their house as well. If the heir to their house acts this way, then everyone would assume they condone these actions. In order to avoid backlash, they would have to condemn Riser, therefore ending the engagement." Shin explained, Rias and Grayfia staring at him in surprise and awe.

"It's for this same reason the Gremory's will take no action either. Once again, in order to do that, they as well would have to come out publicly about this. The Gremory's would be seen as condoning Rias' actions unless they condemned her, ending the engagement. Unless either family wants to come out with this publicly and either have their reputation shredded or condemn their child, nothing will happen." Shin finished his explanation, showing off his rather strong political mind.

Grayfia, surprised by Shin's quick deduction and accurate representation of what would happen if they tried to formally punish Rias or himself, grew some respect for Shin. However, even if they were protected from being punished formally, informally was another matter.

"Be that as it may, Rias is still to be wed to Riser Phenix. Once she is, Riser can make her life a living hell, and with these actions the two of you have taken, I assure you he will." Grayfia explained. "As for the Gremory house, they can punish Rias whichever way they see fit. Of course, in an informal matter, however even informal punishments can be severe. In fact, they may just decide to cancel the delay of the marriage until after Rias graduates, and instead do it at the nearest date possible."

Shin, however, rolled his eyes. "For one, I can personally guarantee that Rias will never have to marry Riser," Shin said, Rias looking at Shin in gratitude. "Secondly, your example of the punishment is too specific, leading me to believe they have already decided on this _before _Rias and I had intercourse." Grayfia flinched at being seen right through by Shin.

Rias, seeing Grayfia flinch, felt her heart sink. "Grayfia? Is what Shin saying true? Have my parents pushed the date of the marriage up?" Rias asked, her face sinking into despair.

Grayfia looked to Rias and her face fell into one of sadness, her Ice Queen persona breaking at the sight of her sister-in-law devoid of hope. "Yes, Rias. I'm sorry." Grayfia said, looking down at the floor. "Riser will be arriving at 8:00 PM today to discuss it with you. Your brother asked me to sit in on the meeting so a fight would not break out." Grayfia explained, her face one of pity and self-hate at the news she had to deliver to Rias.

Shin, despite knowing this would happen, had to play his part. "Hmmm, this isn't good. I had originally planned to start putting Issei through rigorous training so he could help when the time came. Well, that plan has been thrown out the window." Shin said, more to himself than anyone else, however, they both heard it.

"Why would you train someone else when you could train yourself? I didn't take you as someone that would have someone else fight their battles for them." Grayfia asked, not so subtly insulting Shin.

Narrowing his eyes, Shin responded to Grayfia. "My training is different from the average training. Issei is a Rook, meaning he relies on his physical strength. As a newly minted devil, he could make the most progress in strength in a short amount of time." Shin explained Issei's situation.

"However, I am a different story. I rely on my strengths, which is my magic. My strength relies purely on my mind and the amount of magic I have. As you no doubt know, it is not easy to expand your magic. It takes a lot of time. The best I can do is to come up with strategies to defeat Riser through wit, not pure strength." Shin explained.

"Not to mention, we both know this will most likely end in a rating game. If that is so, then it would be most beneficial to have Issei become stronger. It is better to have two strong pieces than one." Grayfia was once again surprised by Shin's intellect. As she had been trailing Shin the last week or so, she had pegged him a physical fighter.

After all, he went to the gym daily, and how an admittedly muscular body. He may not be as big as Sirzechs, however, Sirzechs had a few inches on him, as well as over 200 years' experience. It would only be a few years, if not only one more year before Shin was even bigger than Sirzechs. After all, Shin was only 17, nearly 18.

Looking at Shin, he reminded her very much of Ajuka, even if he was much bigger considering Ajuka was a very lanky person. However, Shin's intellect was easily comparable to the intellect of Ajuka when he was Shin's age.

"Hmm, if you say so, I will take your word for it. However, if your as smart as you proclaim yourself, as well as how Sirzechs proclaims you to be, then I'm sure you will find a way. Sirzechs, although he openly stated how much he dislikes you, also stated your mind was your strongest aspect. You should know he thinks very highly of you and expects great things of you." Grayfia said.

Shin was admittedly very surprised by Grayfia's words. He did not expect Sirzechs to respect him in the least bit. The dislike part he expected, by not the respect.

Grayfia, seeing the surprise, elaborated for Shin. "Just because you dislike someone, or disagree with their actions, does not mean you can't respect them. Take God for example. Devils hate him with a passion, however, we can all respect his power and leadership skills." Grayfia explained to Shin.

Shin nodded, seeing the logic behind Grayfia's statement. What she said made a lot of sense. "Well, then you can tell Sirzechs that I too, dislike him," Shin said, ending his statement there, making Rias sweatdrop.

"What about the respect part?" Rias asked from her desk.

Shin, pretending he didn't hear anything, whistled a jolly tune, causing Rias to deadpan even further. Grayfia, even if she didn't show it, was greatly amused by Shin, and even admitted to herself that she grew a liking to him. Of course, she would never tell anyone else that, however, Shin was good company in her opinion.

"I think I have covered everything Sirzechs asked of me," Grayfia said, turning away from Shin and focusing on Rias. "I will be back at 7:00 to help you prepare for Riser's arrival. Be sure your entire peerage is present for the meeting." Grayfia said before teleporting away to inform Sirzechs of the meeting he presumed.

"I should be going as well. I need to go home first to get ready though." Shin said, waving goodbye to Rias. "I hope Asia or Issei let Yuki out this morning," Shin said offhandedly as he disappeared in a flash of red lightning, much in the same way he instantaneously teleported yesterday, leaving Rias by herself.

When he arrived back at his bedroom, the tag of a summoning paper attached to his door blowing in the wind due to his arrival. Looking behind him, he was that Yuki was peacefully sleeping on the bed with Asia.

Since Asia did not yet know too much Japanese, she hadn't been enrolled in Kuoh just yet. She would need to be able to understand what everyone, as well as the teachers, are saying first. Yuki, as if sensing his arrival, rose her head off the bed as her eyes groggily opened.

Seeing Shin, Yuki's tail wagged excitedly behind her as she walked over to the edge of the bed, Shin smirking when she couldn't work up the courage to jump off the bed, resulting in her wining. Shin shook his head in amusement before picking Yuki up, allowing her to lick at his face.

Coming to the decision that he was just going to skip school today, he sent Sona a quick text saying just that, too lazy to come up with an excuse for missing school. Besides, he had things he needed to prepare for. Namely the arrival of Riser Phenix. For now, though, he would just continue Yuki's training.

(Scene Break)

All the members of the ORC were gathered in the main room, as well as Grayfia, waiting for the arrival of Riser. Thankfully, Akeno had given an explanation to Issei about the supernatural world this morning, so he was somewhat clued in on what was going to happen.

Rias sat at one of the couches, waiting for Riser. Meanwhile, Koneko and Kiba sat on the opposite couch. Standing behind the couch was Issei and Akeno, although Akeno was a bit off to the side with a tray, tea already prepared.

Shin was sitting in the trapezoid-shaped windowsill. Yuki and Asia were back at the house, as Shin didn't want to bring them here. Finally, Grayfia was standing by Shin next to the windowsill, choosing to stay close to him as she saw him as the most likely to start a fight.

It didn't take long before the place in which all people would teleport to and from the ORC, was lit up with a circle of flames. Even if he disliked Riser, Shin couldn't help but admit that the show was quite badass. Not as badass as his red lightning, but still badass, although there might be a bit of bias.

As Riser arrived, he said some statements about the human realms air, however, Shin didn't hear too much of it, much more preoccupied with the appearance of Riser. In the anime, Riser was a tall, lanky guy who appeared to be in his early twenties. This Riser looked nothing like that.

Although this Riser was still tall, he was not in any way shape or form, _lanky_. No, that was definitely not the correct term. There was only one way to put it, he was fucking huge. If Shin had to guess, at least six foot four inches and had to be somewhere around 110kg.

However, one could tell by just a single glance, that 110kg held a very little amount of fat. No, this Riser looked like a bodybuilder, something that instantly had Shin on edge. This was another thing that was different from the anime.

Grayfia, seeing his surprised expression, something she more or less expected to see, decided to explain to him the person who is Riser Phenix. "That is Riser Phenix, Rias' fiancé. Not what you were expecting, is it?" Grayfia asked quietly.

Shin shook his head in response. "No, not exactly. From what Rias had told me about him, I was expecting some lanky dude. Not someone who looks like they've been juicing for years." Shin whispered back to her. Although by regular standards, they wouldn't be able to hear one another with how low their voices were, their supernatural stature gave them a very good sense of hearing.

"Yes, that is how most react upon meet Riser Phenix. It's admittedly rare to see a devil as big as him physically, mostly because the majority of devils are both too lazy, and too arrogant to train themselves." Grayfia whispered to him.

Shin, hearing what Grayfia said, knew exactly what had happened. This just went to prove how little a change, can trigger a butterfly effect that in the end, causes a big change. "Yes, and because of his Phenix immortality, the rate at which his muscles heal, his muscles grow at an unbelievable rate," Shin said, Grayfia nodding to Shin.

The process in which one grows muscle is by breaking down the muscle you have through strenuous actions, and then the muscles repairing themselves stronger. It generally takes a human 48 hours to heal, in which that time your muscles feel sore. For devils, it was more around eight hours.

However, Riser was a completely different story. Due to his immortality, he could regrow limbs or broken bones in seconds. For a human, broken bones take months to heal. It's likely it only takes Riser a single second, if not less, for his muscles to heal and rebuild themselves stronger.

In fact, despite Riser being so young, he was probably already at the physical peak of his strength physically. Everyone's body has a genetic limit to which they can't break. Due to Riser's immortality, it probably wouldn't take long to reach that limit.

All it took, was one little change in Riser's mindset, one as simple as training, which is something seemingly no devil does for whatever reason, and this was the result.

Snapping out of his inner thoughts, he saw just in time as Riser started to make out with his queen, Yubelluna. Seeing Issei was just about to stand up and pick a fight, Shin shoved him back down into his seat with some repulsive force the instant he started to stan up.

Issei, shocked, looked around in wonder of what happened until he met Shin's eyes, glaring at him from behind. Shin shook his head at Shin, mouthing the word no to him. Issei looked betrayed and angered at first, but Shin's glare intensifying seemed to convince him not to act.

Grayfia, seeing what Shin did have a nod to him, grateful for his actions. She preferred if this all went off without a fight. She was glad to see she wasn't the only one who thought it.

However, her thoughts were dashed to hell when Shin decided to speak up. "Sorry to interrupt your little make-out session, but I must ask. What is the point in what your doing?" Shin asked, drawing everyone's attention.

Riser stared at Shin in disgust. It was obvious Riser thought himself better than him. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. "Not that I need to explain myself to low-class scum such as yourself, however, since you asked, I'm merely presenting what all your low-class scum will never have the possibility of having." Riser said.

Shin quirked his eyebrow, and sat up straight, previously laying down in a comfortable position of the windowsill. "What? Making out with a pretty woman?" Shin asked, ignoring the blush on Yubelluna's face.

"I'll have you know I can make out with pretty woman whenever I want," Shin said, standing up. "Of course, though, since you gave a demonstration, it's only fair I give one as well," Shin said, everyone in Rias' peerage assuming he was about to make out with Rias in front of Riser. However, they were all wrong, and everyone in the room, gasped in shock when they saw who Shin chose.

Shin, seeing the nearest woman, who just so happened to be Grayfia, pulled her to his chest by her waist, while her other hand came up and rested behind her head. Grayfia was so utterly shocked by this action, she didn't react in time before Shin's lips claimed her own.

Everyone in the room was dumbfounded, especially Grayfia, by Shin's actions. So shocked was Grayfia, she couldn't even process what was happening till ten seconds later when Shin separated from her, leaving her a blushing mess while everyone else stared at Shin in complete and utter shock.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Riser Phenix. However, I very much like breathing and am afraid I will have to leave now. Till next time." Shin said, disappearing in a flash of red lightning much before everyone could reel in the shock of what happened, specifically Grayfia.

However, when she did, everyone felt the room suddenly become freezing cold, their breath being able to be seen. Grayfia was infuriated by Shin's actions and even infuriated that he left much before she could even react due to her shock.

Worse than all else was the mortification she felt having somewhat enjoyed the kiss. However, she knew she couldn't leave due to having to sit in on this meeting and would have to leave right after to inform Sirzechs of what happened.

"R-Rias. W-What was the name of that servant again?" Riser asked shakily, shocked to his core by the pair of steel balls Rias' servant had.

"S-Shin," Rias said, just as shocked, and more than a little bit angry that Shin had kissed her brother's third wife.

Riser couldn't help but just stare at the position where Shin was before he disappeared in that flash of red lighting, a newfound respect for Shin. Only one thought could come to his mind after seeing some low-class devil make out with the third wife of the strongest devil in existence.

'What a fucking legend.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Just want to wish everyone a Happy New Year before this chapter starts. I also wish everyone luck on their New Year's Resolutions if you're into that kind of thing. **

Shin watched as Rias and her peerage climb up the hill leading to the cabin they would be using a home for the next ten days as they trained. Shin had been waiting for them for about an hour, having already arrived before they even started their climb.

Asia and Yuki were behind him, playing fetch with a tennis ball. It took Yuki a while to catch on, but she did eventually. Although, most of the time, Asia would have to chase Yuki down as she wasn't very good at bringing the ball back.

He watched as Koneko, Kiba, and Issei walked up the hill with weighted bags on their backs, Issei's being the biggest. Although it made sense, Issei had the most raw strength out of them all due to his superpowered rook piece.

Rias and Akeno trailed behind them, no weights, enjoying a talk between the two. Shin frowned at this, not liking how the two were already slacking. He also didn't like the fact that the other three weren't even winded. Obviously, they didn't have enough weight on their backs.

Mentally, he couldn't help but scoff at the idiocy of climbing up a slope with several hundred kilograms of weight on their backs. He couldn't help but wince at the amount of pressure they had been putting on their knees. Oh well, he was sure they would feel it in the morning and regret doing it.

He watched as all three of them dumbed the weight off of their backs, rubbing their shoulders due to the cloth of their backpacks having been harshly rubbed against them for an extended period of time due to the weight they were carrying.

"Nice to see everyone was trying to destroy their knees on this fine morning. I too enjoy put several hundred kilograms on my knees and waiting to see when they decide to give out as my ankles snap like twigs, causing me to tumble down a long slope with several hundred kilograms on my back." Shin said sarcastically, pointing out to them all the idiocy in what they were doing, resulting in Rias looking away in guilt.

Rias cursed mentally to herself as she realized everything that was wrong with what she had made Koneko, Kiba, and Issei do. In hindsight, it definitely wasn't the smartest thing to do. She just thought it would be a good way to get a little training in.

"What are you already doing up here? Why didn't you have to walk up here like us?" Issei asked a bit peeved that he had to walk up that boring slope for half an hour and Shin didn't.

Shin just smiled at Issei. "I walked up it just like you did. You're forgetting however that I wake up much earlier than everyone else. I arrive a little over an hour ago." Shin explained as he put his hand in his pants pockets.

"Yes, well some people enjoy sleep," Rias said, throwing a dig at Shin teasingly, who only smiled in response. "Anyways, now that we're all here, we can go over what we'll be doing for the next ten days," Rias said, clapping her hand to draw everyone's attention.

Shin tuned out most of what Rias said, not seeing the point in training for the next ten days. He found it quite laughable that Rias honestly believed they would be able to make a leap in strength in just ten days.

He tuned back in however when he heard Rias address him. "Shin, you have experience in building physical strength, so I want you to train Issei," Rias said.

"Hard pass," Shin said, drawing confused glances from everyone. Shin sighed. He figured he would have to bring them back to reality. "Look, it's commendable that you think that everyone can make a big leap in strength within ten days, but it's simply not going to happen," Shin said.

By this point, Shin had already proven his word noteworthy to Rias, so she decided to hear Shin out. "Explain," Rias said.

Shin sighed again. "Well, it's just that you have this naive thought that Issei will somehow be able to make a huge leap in physical strength within ten days. Unless you have some super serum that can turn him into a shredded 6'4 brick shithouse, then it's not going to happen. Building physical strengths take months, years even. It requires proper training, nutrition, rest, and most importantly time and dedication. It's not something that can be built in ten days." Shin explained.

Rias sighed; her whole training plan thrown out the window. "Then what do you suggest? If we don't make a leap in strength, then we aren't going to be able to defeat Riser." Rias pointed out the obvious strength difference between her peerage and Riser's.

Shin scratched his cheeks, the prick of his budding facial hair prickling his finger. He really needed to shave he noted absentmindedly. "Instead of chasing our tails, we need to come up with a valid strategy. Now, I'm not suggesting we sit on our hands and do no training; however, we can't rely on it. Our strength is not going to win us this Rating Game." Shin said.

Rias nodded in agreement. "Alright, then were do we start?" Rias asked, everyone now looking at Shin for the answers. Something Shin sighed at once again. He was hoping he would just be able to cruise by for the next ten days.

"Well, we first need to research our opponent, try and find his weaknesses. Luckily, I got a pretty good read on Riser already. He's arrogant, which means he will underestimate us. I bet he won't even bother coming up with a strategy, deciding instead to just brute force through the rating game. We can use that to our advantage. Second, he relies on his phenix immortality. Without his immortality, he would be easily beaten." Shin explained.

Rias nodded, seeing the logic in Shin's statement. She had watched the tapes pertaining to Riser's previous rating games, and he did indeed rely solely on his immortally as a way to outlast the opponent. His arrogance so big that he would willingly get hit by attacks, knowing he would just heal instantly.

"Be that as it may, disabling his immortality isn't easy. Not to mention we have to get through his peerage first. The peerage that outnumbers us 2 to 1. Although most of his peerage isn't anything noteworthy, Ravel and Yubelluna are a different story." Rias explained, Shin nodding.

He remembered Yubelluna from the series, the busty purplette that used some sort of bomb magic. From what he remembered she was very close in strength to Akeno, who was honestly leaps and bounds stronger than Rias. Shin had no doubt that in a fight between Rias and Akeno, that Akeno would win nine times out of ten.

Then there is the matter of Ravel. Ravel didn't do much in the rating game in the series, however, with her immortality she could be a big problem if she decided to participate.

Finally, there was Riser, who was a mystery to him. He had no idea how strong Riser was going to be, however it was safe to assume he was much stronger than the anime version. In fact, the smartest idea would be to overestimate Riser than underestimate him, so he was just going to assume that Riser was an ultimate-class devil. Better safe than sorry.

However, there was one flaw in everything that Shin had not and would not point out. That being the fact that Shin didn't want Rias to win. That's not to say he would sabotage progress; however, he would not actively participate to his best ability in the panning of the fight, and the fight itself.

There was something key that would happen if Rias lost that Shin wanted to take full advantage of. So, he would have to shy away from helping them too much with the planning of the upcoming battle. "Very true Rias. It's much easier said than done to disable the phoenix clans immortally. Only holy magic can disable it, and even then, not completely. Our best bet would be to outlast him." Shin explained, Rias sighing at Shin's conclusion that she had arrived at as well.

"Any ideas as to how to do that?" Rias asked, already haven coming up to a blank. Shin could think of many, using Akeno's holy lightning, using his holy energy, Koneko could use Senjutsu to disrupt his magic and stop him from healing altogether, or even something as simple as a suppressing seal. He has used suppressing chains before, he doubted it would be that much of a stretch to use a suppressing seal that would take away Riser's magic.

Shin, however, shook his head in a negative. "No, I don't." Rias looked down dejected. "However, we have ten days to figure that out." Shin said, purposefully making sure her focus was entirely on Riser. If her focus was on trying to figure out Riser, she wouldn't take into account that both Ravel and Yubelluna posed big threats as well.

Shin didn't see this as sabotage but instead withholding information.

Rias nodded to Shin, regaining some hope. "Alright, come on everyone, let's put our things in our rooms," Rias said as she walked off, everyone except Shin following after her.

Once they left, Asia came up behind Shin and latched onto his arm. "Does Rias and everyone have a chance of winning?" Asia asked, watching as the group left. Shin had explained to her who Rias and her peerage were, as well as Sona and her peerage, so she understood most of what was going on at the moment.

"No," Shin said, turning his focus to Yuki, who at the moment was rubbing her back all over the ball Asia was throwing, trying to rub her scent onto and mark it as hers.

"Can you help them?" Asia asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to help them?"

Shin shifted his focus back to Asia, looking into her eyes. "No," Shin said, Asia looking down. "Do you disagree with my decision?" Shin asked Asia, making her flinch, refusing to look Shin in the eyes.

However, Shin pulled her gaze back up to his eyes with his finger under her chin. "Do you trust me, Asia?"

"With my life!" Asia replied, unwavering as she nodded viscously. Shin smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead, resulting in a furious blush on Asia's face.

"Then trust me on this Asia. It will be better if they lose this fight." Asia looked hesitant for a second, before nodding, placing her faith in Shin and that he knew what he was doing. She refused to believe that Shin would be as cold-hearted to subject Rias to a fate she didn't want.

(Scene Break)

A week later and they were nearing the end of their ten-day training period. During this time, Rias had Akeno train Issei in using his magic. Shin meanwhile had been experimenting with hypothetical magic attacks and continuing to train his body.

At the current moment, Shin was doing one of his all-time favorite exercises. Sweat dripped off his long black hair, which by now has grown out to the point where it touches his shoulder blades, his coal-like eyes set in determination as he bent down, his hands come up to grip the expansive rubber of his equipment.

His face red from the exertion of the reps he had done previously, chalk covering both his hands and forearms to draw all the moisture out of them and give him a better grip. Using his back and core, Shin explosively stood up, bringing the 500kg tire up with him, the tire being thrown up to the level of his bottom rib.

Expertly sliding his right knee under the tire due to years of experience doing the exercise, his hand coming off the tire and quickly placing them back on in a different position. Sweat dripped onto the ground and tire as his bare chest rise and fall, heavy breaths coming from Shin.

Taking only a moment's rest as the tire rested on his knee, he used his legs, hips, and leverage of his arms to push the tire, successfully push the tire up vertical to the ground. The satisfaction of successfully flipping a 500kg tire filling his entire body. However, he wasn't going to stop there.

Pushing the tire over, the tire hit the ground with a thump, Shin quickly bending down to repeat the process he had done several times already. His concentration was wholly on the tire and the movements he was taking to flip the tire.

So concentrated on the lift, he didn't even notice when the air lit up with crimson magic circles all over, the tell-tale sign of a barrier being procured around him, before disappearing as if nothing ever happened.

At least, not until he finished his rep, the tire once again vertical to the ground, however just as he was about to push it over so he could attack it once again, he could see somebodies body through the hold of the tire, however considering the tire was well over six feet tall, they weren't tall enough for their head to show.

Pausing so he didn't throw a 500kg tire and crush the person, he was about to look around the tire to see who had interrupted his tire flipping session. However, he froze when he finally took notice of the clothes the person was wearing.

From what he could see, they were wearing a white and blue maid outfit, a maid outfit that he recognized, a maid outfit that belonging to someone he pissed off greatly not too long ago. A maid outfit that belongs to someone who likely wanted to kill him at the moment.

Shin's fears were confirmed when he shivered due to the cold air, which considering it was the middle of summer, shouldn't have been there. It only took him a second to come to the conclusion that he was fucked, hurriedly trying to teleport the hell out of there before he was killed. Only to curse when he tried due to the same crimson circles appearing, blocking him from teleporting out.

"Going somewhere?" An icy and emotionless voice called out to him from the side of the tire, the person glaring coldly at Shin.

Shin could feel the sweat covering his form quickly freezing on him as the familiar form of Grayfia glared at him. "As a matter of fact…" Shin threw out his right hand, a cloud of chalk coming out of it and forcing Grayfia to close her eyes and look away to avoid getting any in her eyes as well as to stop herself from inhaling any.

By the time she stepped out of the cloud and could open her eyes again, Shin was already gone, nowhere to be seen. 'Where did he go? He couldn't have gone far.' Grayfia thought as she looked around, confused.

They were in an open area, no trees in sight, no places to hide, and he couldn't have run out of the barrier, not without her noticing at least. She stopped however when her eyes landed on the tire next to her. 'You have got to be kidding me. Surely not.' She thought before a vicious smirk suddenly came to her face.

Shin meanwhile was squished in between the tire, hiding inside of it, thinking he had made a getaway. That was until he felt the tire shift. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Grayfia look down at him with a vicious smirk.

"N-No. Please don't." Shin said, pleading with Grayfia. She however only continued to smirk as her hand landed on the tire, and then shoved it with all her strength.

The tire was sent rolling, Shin inside screaming a long chain of curses as he continuously spun in circles. He continued spinning, and spinning, and spinning, and spinning.

Grayfia watched, satisfied as the tire continued to roll until it met with a hill, in which in just barely had enough to get over it, looking as if it was about to stop until it reached the other side of the hill and started rolling again, this time while gaining more and more momentum.

She followed the tire via flying all the way to the cabin that Rias and her peerage had been staying at for the past week, where everyone was outside enjoying the sun when the heard someone screaming curses.

Look around, they didn't see anything, until suddenly they saw a tire literally launch off a hill, getting some serious airtime. The tire continued to roll, hitting the ground and bouncing, continuing to roll, curses still being screamed.

It rolled all the way until it reached Koneko, who promptly delivered a kick to the side of the tire, causing the tire to fall on its side and slide across the grass, tearing it up the whole way. Not long after it stopped, Shin's head poked out of it, his entire face pale. Before hunching over and vomiting everything he had in his stomach.

Everyone grimaced as Shin continually emptied his stomach unless of course your Akeno and you find the situation highly amusing.

"Having a rough day?" A sudden voice said from above, causing everyone to look up in surprise, only to find Grayfia smiling down in satisfaction at Shin's misfortune. It didn't take long for them all to put the pieces together of what had happened.

"I hate you," Shin said as he went back to vomiting, Asia running over, plugging her nose as she got closer, and then trying to help ease Shin's sickness. It took several minutes of Asia healing Shin before he stopped emptying his stomach.

"Consider us even," Grayfia said, satisfied with her revenge.

Shin slowly and shakily stood up, stepping out of the tire, however having troubles maintaining his balance, resulting in him to stagger for several steps before falling over. "T-This isn't over. I will have revenge." Shin said; however, he was hard to be taken seriously while struggling to stand up.

Fortunately for Shin however, Asia came over and helped him stand, and then allowed him to use her to keep his balance. "Now I need to brush my teeth and take an aspirin. You better be here when I get back!" Shin said before Asia led him to the cabin bathroom.

(Scene Break)

It was now dinner time, and Shin was sitting there eating saltine crackers as everyone else enjoyed a nice dinner prepared by Grayfia. He felt sick after spinning in a tire hundreds, if not thousands, of times and didn't have the appetite to eat anything other than crackers ever since.

"What's wrong Mr. Hyoudou? Something wrong with my cooking?" Grayfia teased, intent on milking this for all it was worth. Shin just glared at her, refusing to answer. Grayfia smirked in satisfaction.

"Laugh it up all you want. I'm going to bed, have a good night Grayfia." Shin said, leaving with a smirk on his face. Shin being Shin, he refused to let Grayfia have the last word, and may have done a few things.

Two hours later, Shin was sitting at a desk in his temporary room, taking notes on something when he heard the stomps of footsteps approaching his room, causing him to smirk in satisfaction. His smirk widened when he heard a yelp come from outside of his door, a trap he had set up.

Not long after, Grayfia threw the door open, furious. She was wearing only a towel, her entire body and hair covered in some kind of red liquid.

Shin turned in his spiny chair and looked at Grayfia with a shit-eating grin. "What's wrong Grayfia? Having a rough night?" Grayfia glared at him, infuriated.

When she was getting ready for her shower, she had sat on the toilet to relieve herself of her bladder beforehand, only to find out much too late that there was saran wrap on the toilet, resulting in her urinating all over herself.

Quickly hopping off the toilet, she jumped into the shower to wash all the pee off, only to find out much too late once again, that Shin had tampered with the showerhead, resulting in the water coming out being died red, dying her hair and her skin red.

She jumped out of the shower, going to the closet to grab a towel, only to find there were no towels, forcing her to go next door to Rias' room, naked, died red, and urine still on her body to get one, utterly humiliated.

She was then going to Shin's room and yell at him, only find that he had trapped his door, his doorknob shocking her with a bolt of electricity when she grabbed it.

Maybe if she wasn't so angry, she would have thought to check if there were any more traps, however, she was clouded by her anger. So she didn't see the bucket over Shin's door slowly tipping over, not until she felt something tiny drop on her head.

Looking up, her eyes widened in horror when she saw a bucket above her tipping over, releasing a multitude of specs, all of different glistening colors. She quickly closed her eyes and mouth, not wanting to get whatever it was in her eyes or mouth.

Shin laughed as he watched Grayfia get covered with tens of thousands of pieces of glitter. Which due to the liquid on her body, stuck to her very easily. She was covered in glitter for head to toe. He did wince however when he saw all the glitter on the floor. That was going to be a pain in the ass to clean up. It would be worth it, however.

Grayfia opened her eyes just in time to see a flash go off, forcing her to close her eyes again. When she opened them, she saw Shin standing there, holding his phone. "Yes, this is a very nice picture. I think I will set it as my background." Shin said Grayfia mortified.

"Well, now you have three options Grayfia. One, you can go outside and wash off in the lake. Two, go ask to use someone else's shower, or you can use my shower and save some of your dignity. Of course, you have no idea what other traps I have set up." Shin said.

Grayfia glared at him, refusing to give Shin the satisfaction of doing what he wanted, she huffed and turned around. Unknow to Grayfia, Shin smiled at her decision. It seems his plan was working out quite well.

He turned and watched out the window as Grayfia approached the lake, stepping into it, only to step back out. He smirked as she used her magic to light up the night, looking closer at the lake, only to find it was completely filled with salt.

Shin's smirk widened as he heard Grayfia release a groan of frustration. Turning around she saw Shin laughing at her from his window as he stared at her. Her only response was to flip him the bird as she walked back inside, going to Rias' room.

She knocked on Rias' door. Rias opened it, looked shocked for a second, before starting to laugh. "What happened to you?!" Rias asked through her laughs, to which Grayfia only glared.

"I'm going to kill that servant of yours," Grayfia said before walking past her without another word, and into her bathroom. This time, she checked to make sure there were no more traps. She checked if there were towels, if there was soap, and if there was shampoo. Seeing there was nothing wrong, she turned the nozzle to the shower to see if it would be died red, only to find the shower wouldn't turn on.

She kept turning, both the cold and hot, however, the shower wouldn't turn on. 'Are you kidding me?! He turned off all the water as well?!' Grayfia screamed in her head, frustrated. She stomped back out of Rias' room, ignoring her comments as she walked past her.

So frustrated was she, that she forgot once again that Shin's door was trapped and ended up electrocuting herself once again. Hearing Shin's chuckles on the other side of the door caused her to see red, barging into the room.

"Come back to use my shower, have you?" Shin said, smirking from his chair, having waited for Grayfia to realize he had turned everybody but his and her rooms water off. "I promise, no pranks in there," Shin said, however, Grayfia didn't really trust his word.

This resulted in her taking one very paranoid shower that lasted several hours due to her struggling to wash all the glitter off. As she came out, wrapped in a new towel, her hair as well wrapped in a towel, she glared at him for a second before leaving his room without a word, much too angry to speak to him. Especially not when he just stared at her with that shit-eating grin.

After she left Shin's room, Shin just smiled and laid down in his bed. Enjoying the frustrated grunts, she kept making when she would realize something else, he did to her room. The first being that he had flipped her comforter, so the tag was at the front and not the bottom. After that was when she noticed he had stolen her sheets, forcing her to come back to his room to get them back.

Then she noticed he had flipped all her pillowcases inside out. Then when she finally thought it was all over with and laid down on her bed, did she notice that Shin had shaved down the legs on one side of her bed frame, making it crooked.

In the end, she had to share a room with Rias for the night, not able to deal with the crooked bed. All the while, Shin just laid in his room and laughed away. He had successfully gotten his revenge. All the planning for it was well worth the reward.

* * *

**Finally, this chapter is finished. I honestly didn't know what I wanted to do with the ten-day training period, so I decided to just make an amusing chapter out of it. Next chapter will be the Riser fight and the aftermath, and everyone will finally get to see the plan Shin's been laying out. **


	15. Chapter 15

Shin listened as Rias went over the plan for the rating game once again. They had been teleported to the alternate realm just a few minutes ago and given ten minutes to prepare. As everybody else geared up, Shin stared out the window, watching the weird sky move about with fascination. It was both trippy and awesome to look at.

"Shin!" His attention was drawn away from the sky as he heard Rias yell his name, everybody staring at him. From the looks he was receiving, he figured she had been calling his name for a while.

"Oh, sorry Rias. Just admiring the sky." Shin said, approaching them all, taking note of what everybody was wearing. Everybody decided to go with their normal Kuoh academy uniform, although Koneko was wearing some gloves. He decided he would hold back from pointing out that everyone should have been wearing at least some kind of protection.

"Then I'll ask again, do you remember what you're supposed to do?" Rias asked.

Shin nodded. "Of course, it is my plan after all. I just wait and preserve my energy so I can fight Riser while everyone else takes out his peerage. Hopefully we have enough people left after defeating his peerage that we can tire him out a bit before I fight him." Shin said, reciting the plan he had suggested to Rias.

It was mediocre at best and had a lot of flaws. However, at least this way it looked like he was trying to help everyone.

"Alright, then everyone else, you know what your part is. Now let's go win this rating game!" Rias said, smiling, her face full of hope. Her little speech seemed to hype up everyone else too as it seemed to give everyone the motivation to win this fight.

Not long after, everyone left the ORC to go fight Riser's pieces, Shin being one of those people. Using his control over his body, he completely masked his presence, making it possible only for someone skilled in Touki or Senjutsu to sense his presence, and that's because he couldn't suppress his life force.

He then chose to sit in wait in a tree in-between both the ORC and the main school building and just wait. After all, that was Shin's part in the plan, to just wait for the opportune moment to strike. Thus, he did just that.

He watched as Akeno destroyed the gym, as Koneko was retired by Yubelluna, as Kiba and Issei fought several of Riser's members, as Akeno lost Yubelluna, and finally as Issei went to help Rias as she fought Riser and Yubelluna.

The entire rating game was much the same of the one he saw and read in canon. Even the same Riser beating Issei half to death to get Rias to surrender, knowing this would happen. It honestly did pain him to just sit back and watch all this, to not help them.

Despite how he acted, he was not cold-hearted. Nor was he desensitized to violence. The only thing that stopped him from stepping in and ending this fight right here and now, or at the very least try, was what would happen if he didn't.

Not to mention, Shin wasn't sure he would be able to beat Riser at this second. Not with his heart in the condition it was. He was confident in his own strength to beat Riser; however he did not have that same confidence in the strength of his heart. There was no telling when it would give out or take a turn for the worst during a fight.

He was just thankful for the fact that Rias was too preoccupied with Issei get the snot beat out of him, to realize that Shin wasn't stepping in to stop it. Or to simply forcefully retire him. He watched as Rias admitted to defeat, crying the entire time.

Shin watched it all with a frown, a great deal of guilt forming in his stomach at the pain he had just caused Rias as well as everybody else. However, he had other things to worry about. Keeping himself completely hidden and suppressed from everyone, he landed on the roof a few meters away from them.

Looking at the tile of the roof, he saw what he wanted from Rias and Riser's fight. An aftermath of what happened when Rias fired a bolt of Power of Destruction at Riser, and in Riser's arrogance simply allowed it to hit him, cutting of both his left arm and leg. It took him a mere second to grow it back.

However, it still left a blood splatter, and that was what Shin wanted. Before anyone could even notice, he dipped his finger in the splatter, cringing as he licked it, trying not to think of all the potential STDs that could be in Riser's blood.

He took solace however in the fact that pure-blood devils could not come down with diseases, which exempted him from getting an STD.

If it worked the way Shin wanted to, then in a few hours' time, Shin would have the phoenix clan's immortality. If he wanted, he could use the phenix clan's immortality to potentially get a new heart. He couldn't heal his current heart, due to it being a human heart.

Despite what people believe, when you are reincarnated into a devil, it does not change your organs, it simply can't. It changes only the things that are required to turn you into a devil. Thus, a human reincarnated into a devil still had a human heart and was susceptible to the same diseases a human is.

Shin could, theoretically, use the DNA in Riser's blood to overwrite his human DNA. It would take time probably about half a day, and in the end, he would be a pure-blood devil with both the Bael and Phenix bloodlines.

However, that is not what Shin wanted. His goal in this rating game, believe it or not, was not the Phenix clans' immortality. It was definitely something he wanted, but it was not his goal. His goal was still to come to fruition. At least, not for another hour or so.

Thus, he stood up, feeling his body respond to his desires, and use Riser's blood that he injected to adapt what he wanted to his own body. This would add more stress on his body, and thus more stress on his human heart, however that would change soon.

Walking over to where Rias was crying, comforting Issei, explaining to him that she did not blame him or hold anything against him for losing the rating game. Shin approached them as Issei passed out, a blue light overtaking him and sending him to the medical ward.

Rias jumped slightly when she felt someone's hand land on her shoulder, however relaxed when she realized it was Shin's. "I'm sorry Rias. I should have helped." Shin said, the guilt in his voice serious. However, he did not regret the actions he had taken. In his mind, they were necessary.

"It's alright Shin, it wasn't your fault. I should have been better prepared." Rias said. Shin wasn't going to disagree to the better-prepared part, however her losing the rating game was definitely not her fault. Shin was sure she would agree if she knew he let Riser beat the snot out of Issei for his own personal gain.

However, before he could apologize once again, he was covered in a blue light and teleported away. Expecting to be teleported to the medical ward, he was surprised when he came face to face with Grayfia and Sirzechs.

The three of them just stared at each other, or in Grayfia and Sirzechs case, glared. "Want to tell me why I'm here and not the medical ward?" Shin asked, having an idea of why they would teleport him to them, however he wasn't entirely sure.

"Why didn't you step in?" Sirzechs asked, glaring Shin down.

Shin released a sigh, rubbing the temples of his forehead. "For a few reasons. One, I'm not prepared to take on Riser just yet." Sirzechs scoffed, finding that highly unlikely. "And two, there were benefits of allowing Rias to lose the fight," Shin said, Grayfia and Sirzechs' glare intensifying.

"Explain." Sirzechs bit out, holding off from blasting Shin to the afterlife.

"I can't at the moment. I'm short on time and it would take too long." Shin said, unbothered by Sirzechs obvious killer intent wafting over his body. Sure, it was definitely immense and was obvious Sirzechs had the power to kill him. However, Shin was currently not in any sort of barrier and could teleport out at any given moment so didn't feel too threatened.

However, seeing his words only put the two other occupants of the room in a more angered state, he would have to ease their worries. "Would you two calm down. My deal with Sirzechs was to end Rias engagement, and I still plan on doing that." Shin said.

"And how are you going to do that now? Your chance is already over." Sirzechs yelled, his anger leaking a bit causing his voice increase in volume.

"Again, don't worry. There will be more chances." Shin said, still undisturbed by the loss of the chance to end Rias' engagement via the rating game.

"No, there won't be. You don't understand Shin, Riser has now won his right to marry Rias, and no one can change that besides him. The only way to end Rias' engagement now is for you to challenge Riser's right to marry Rias, and even then, he has the right to refuse your request. Not even I, as the ruler of the underworld, can force his hand." Sirzechs yelled.

Shin, tired of arguing with Sirzechs like a broken record, just scoffed at him. "I told you not to worry. I wouldn't be doing this if I hadn't planned it out beforehand. Now, I'm leaving." Shin said, teleporting away the instant he finished his sentence in a flash of red lightning.

Sirzechs looked confused as to how he disappeared so suddenly and looked to Grayfia for answers. "How did he do that?" Sirzechs asked.

Grayfia meanwhile was having flashbacks at the mere sight of that red lightning, flashbacks to the time that he had stolen a kiss from her. His callused hands cuffing the back of her neck, his ample and hard chest pressing against her body, his soft lips claiming her own with a passion she had never felt before.

Shaking her head, she forced those thoughts that had been haunting her ever since the incident, both while she was awake and asleep, to the farthest corner possible in her mind. With a scowl, she answered Sirzechs question. "I don't know."

(Scene Break)

In a flash of red lightning, Shin arrived in his bedroom, a feminine yelp coming from inside his room. Turning his head to the yelp, he saw Asia, in the process of putting on her panties after a shower, bent over, her impressive chest on full display.

'Yep, that's hot.' Shin thought shamelessly, silently thanking whatever god allowed him to happen upon this sight. Pulling his sight away from Asia's chest and her ample derriere, his forced himself to look at her face.

Asia's face was full blown crimson, utterly humiliated. However, it didn't take her long to regain her senses and quickly pull up her panties and proceed to pull the blanket off the bed beside her to cover the rest of her.

"Shin! Why didn't you knock first!?" Asia tried to admonish him, however with her crimson face and her voice quite due to her embarrassment, it didn't really work.

Shin just smiled at her embarrassment, amused. "Because I teleported in, kind of hard to knock when I do that." Shin said, embarrassing Asia even further. "Besides, there's no reason to be embarrassed Asia, you have a very nice body." Shin said, trying to ease her embarrassment. However, it only seemed to sadden Asia.

"Are you sure? I know I'm not as big as Miss Rias or Miss Akeno..." Asia said quietly, her insecurities coming to the surface. Shin chuckled seeing Asia's shyness, finding it a bit cute.

"No need to worry Asia. In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret. Despite what people believe, bigger isn't always better. You can only add so much sugar to a cake before it becomes too sweet." Shin said, squashing Asia's insecurities.

Asia smiled slightly; however, it wasn't long before her blush came back in full, having forgotten the situation she was currently in. "T-Thanks, Shin. Now leave so I can get dressed." Asia ordered, regaining some of her confidence thanks to Shin's words.

Shin chuckled and rose his arms in a placating gesture. "Alright, alright. I needed to check on Issei anyways." Shin said, turning around and leaving. Walking down the hallways to Issei's room, he knocked a few times. Hearing Issei mumble permission to come into the room, he opened the door, seeing Issei there sitting on the bed, staring at his new arm.

Shin smiled, seeing that Issei had done just as he had predicted. There wasn't a guarantee that Issei would sacrifice his arm to Ddraig for the sake of Rias in this timeline where she one, didn't save his life, and two didn't really know her or everyone else all that much.

"I see you gave your arm to Ddraig. How come?" Shin said, coming up to Issei and sitting down beside him on his bed.

Issei continued to stare at his new draconic arm, clenching and unclenching the finger. "I-I don't know really," Issei said, taking a big pause, knowing he would have to explain further. "I mean, I know I haven't known Rias long, so I can get how it's a surprise that I gave my arm away for her…" Issei said, not really knowing where he was going with his explanation.

Shin however, had a good idea why he did what he did. "But despite the little time you've spent with them, you feel happy when your around them. Right?" Shin asked. There was silence from Issei, but after a while he nodded.

On the outside, Issei was just a pervert seeking to build a harem to satiate his perverted tendencies. However, Shin knew better. Yes, Issei was a pervert, however that's not why he wanted a harem. Rather, he fooled himself into thinking he wanted a harem because he was a pervert.

However, on the inside, Issei was really just a person terrified of being alone. The thought of being alone terrified Issei to his very core. So, he wanted to surround himself with people who care for him, people who wouldn't abandon him, people he could trust. And that's why what Shin was about to do pained him greatly.

"I'm sorry for this Issei," Shin said, confusing Issei, finally dragging his focus from his arm and to Shin.

"What do you mean Shin? Sorry for wh-" Issei never finished his sentence because he felt a prick at his neck, something inserting into it. He didn't even have time to look down before he felt over onto his bed, unconscious.

Shin sat there, syringe in hand, staring at Issei's unconscious for. What he had just given Issei was a dose of horse tranquilizer. It would keep Issei unconscious for a few hours at least, enough time for Shin to do what he wanted.

Standing up, he looked down at Issei, a bit ashamed for breaking Issei's trust like this. However, if Shin allowed Issei to storm the engagement party, his plans would be thrown off the rails. He would just have to ask for forgiveness after the upcoming events.

(Scene Break)

Shin stood with the rest of Rias' peerage, minus Issei as he was still unconscious, waiting for the engagement party to begin. Shin was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, marveling at the way he could literally feel his body change by the second. Every strand of DNA in his body slowly, but surely, changing to match his desires.

It was a weird feeling, one hard to describe. As if he was suddenly aware of everything in his body, the blood flowing through his veins, his lungs expanding as he breathed in air, the pacemaker in his chest sending electric shocks to his heart, forcefully making his heart beat at a regular pace.

However, hearing Riser enter the room, he looked to the doors as Riser walked in, his chest puffed out in pride. Wearing a red suit much like he had in the anime, with the exception that it looked much tighter on this version of Riser.

He watched as Riser walked around, greeting guest, trying to gain political favors. The usual stuff you see at parties like this one. When he saw Riser walk away to get a beverage was when Shin struck, pushing off the wall and walking to Riser.

Shin stood next to Riser as he arrived at the beverage table, using the time he had until Riser noticed his presence to create small snack sandwiches out of the stuff they had on the table. It was just snack-sized meats, cheese, and crackers, however, they all tasted pretty good.

After Riser finished off his drink, he finally looked to the side to see Shin devouring all the snack sandwiches on the table, which in turn made Riser chuckle. "Like those do you? I personally prefer ham, pepperoni, and pepper jack cheese. It makes quite the good combination." Riser said, surprising Shin slightly by Riser's admittedly nice behavior.

Looking up to Riser as he was a few inches taller, Shin nodded, swallowing the last of the snack sandwich in his mouth. "Yea, they're really good. I like the ham, salami, and Colby jack cheese though." Shin said, taking the time to size Riser up.

"Not a bad choice. Not a bad choice at all." Riser said, his ever-present smirk on his face. After a few seconds, a look of realization seemed to come upon Riser's face. "Wait, you're that kid from Rias' peerage! Shin Hyoudou if I recall. You have to be one of the ballsiest people I have ever met you know." Riser said, amusing thoughts of the time he had stolen a kiss from the strongest queen plaguing his mind.

Shin smirked, his thoughts also straying back to that time. "Yea. Honestly, I didn't really mean to do it to Grayfia specifically. I just grabbed the nearest female. Just so happened that it was Grayfia. Although I did pay hell for its afterword's." Shin said, getting another laugh from Riser.

"Yea, I bet you did. I can't even begin to imagine what pains you must have faced because of that." Riser amusedly said, his eyes dripping down and catching a certain logo he recognized easily on Shin's shirt. It was not formal in the slightest, however he just figured that was Shin's personality. He had figured Shin was the kind of person who didn't give two fucks from the time he made out with Grayfia.

"I can't help but notice your shirt. Rogue, you're a fan of there's as well?" Riser said, pointing out the white logo plastered on Shin's shirt. (For anyone who doesn't know, Rogue is a fitness brand that makes very good workout equipment.)

Shin looked down at his shirt, surprised for a second, before looking back up. "Yea, big fan. I personally find their bars to be the best by far. Their grips are always amazing, bars super durable, and their bar clips are usually very reliable. Not to mention all the rest of their equipment." Shin said, relishing in Riser's surprised face.

"I must admit I'm surprised. There aren't many people from the supernatural world that takes up weightlifting. Usually are too arrogant or too lazy to take care of their body, deciding to cruise by on the power they were born with." Riser said, once again surprising Shin.

Granted, the series had limited interaction with Riser, however this is not in the slightest how he remembered Riser to be. Maybe training to become stronger humbled Riser in this world.

Casting those thoughts aside, Shin clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Yea, I know what you mean. And you already know, it's those exact people that always complain about how weak they are yet never actually do anything to change it." Shin said, talking with Riser as if they had been friends for years.

"I feel you man, I mean I have firsthand experience myself with that, usually from people in the subsidiary families of the Phenix house. Always complaining about the power, they were born with, using that as some sort of excuse to being weak." Riser said, a scowl of disgust on his face.

"Sounds about right. People always complaining about their genetics, always saying shit like, 'Oh, if I had the same genetics as you, I'd be fucking huge!'. Pathetic really. As if saying all the hard work people like you and I put in amounts to nothing, that our strength comes from our genetics and genetics alone. Ticks me off sometimes to be honest." Shin said, Riser looking at him like he found something he had been searching his whole life for.

Shin looked to him, his face soon becoming much the same. "Did we just become best friend?" Riser asked.

"Fuck yea we did!" Shin said loudly, attention quickly becoming drawn to the two of them. "Hey, this is just an engagement party, right?" Shin asked.

Riser looked at Shin confused. "Yea. What does that matter?" Riser inquisitively.

Shin smirked. "Then what do you say we just ditch this place and go hit some legs." Shin said, Riser looking at him incredulously.

"Are you serious?" Riser asked, by now everyone's attention focused on them. Soon seeing Shin was not joking in the slightest, a smirk broke out onto his face. "Fuck yea! Let's go hit some legs! Follow me." Riser said, leading Shin to the exit of the party hall, both of them intent to go do an intense leg session.

"Riser…" A voice that seemed to send chills down both of their spines stopped them halfway though, Shin faintly hearing Riser mutter a curse. Turning around, Riser looked at the occupant of the voice, a blonde-haired woman who looked to be in her late twenties with an hourglass figure.

"Yes mother?" Riser asked nervously, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Where do you think you're going?" Riser's mother asked dangerously, an ominous feeling coming over Shin and Riser, making them shiver.

"N-nowhere." Riser squeaked out, clearly intimidated by his mother. Riser's face looking like he was having war flashbacks.

"That's right. Now go up there and wait for your fiancé." Riser's mother said, Riser nodding obediently and walking to where his mother had gestured without a word. She then turned her attention to Shin, the change in her face like night and day. Unlike the scary, strict mother, was now a kind, gentle, and caring person.

"Hello, I'm Raven Phenix, and you are?" Raven introduced herself, sticking her arm out for a handshake. Shin, seeing that, took her hand and put it palm down, leaning down and kissing her knuckles in a polite gesture, Raven smiling at him in approval when he came up.

"The name's Shin Hyoudou, pleasure to meet you Mrs. Phenix." Shin introduced himself, letting go of her hand, everyone else in the party room slowly starting to go back to what they were doing before the scene Shin and Riser had made.

"Oh please, any friend of my son is a friend of mine. Just call me Raven." Raven said.

"As you wish, Raven," Shin said, Raven once again smiling in approval at Shin.

"I am sorry to have stopped my son and your workout session. However, as the groom, he is needed here. Feel free however to stop by any time you want to work out. I'm sure my son would love to have a lifting partner. Though, please do make sure you say hi to me if you do." Raven said, sending him a wink.

Shin stiffened, stuck between a rock and a hard place. He had just made friends with Riser, and now his mom was hitting on him. Now he stuck between deciding whether to break bro code or fall into temptation. It was one of the biggest rules of bro code, you don't sleep or date family members.

However, he didn't want to be rude, did he? "Thank you, Raven. I will be sure to stop and say hi to you if I ever come here for a workout session." Shin said, cursing bro code inside when Raven gave him a sultry smile in response.

"Good, I look forward to when that happens." Raven said, staring at Shin sultry for a few seconds. "I must excuse myself now, I have more to greet. It was very nice meeting you." Raven said, sending him one last sultry look before walking off, making sure to rub against him slightly as she walked past him to greet more guest.

'Man, sometime bro-code is a bitch.' Shin thought.

* * *

**That's it for that chapter, sorry if you were disappointed with the rating game, however I saw an opportunity I just couldn't pass up that would happen Rias lost. You all will be seeing it next chapter, if you didn't spot what it was in this chapter.**

**I'm excited to see how many of you picked up on what is going to happen in the next chapter. And for all the impatient people, yes, next chapter will be the Riser fight.**


End file.
